Rokubungi Legacies
by Blob-like Substance
Summary: The long line of Rokubungi, corrupted leaders backed by hidden committees now fall onto the shoulders of Shinji Ikari. How has Third Impact affected him? Assess my abilities and help me through this writing. SxA!
1. Welcome, new overlord

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Evangelion, Gainax does. Rokubungi Legacies therefore belongs to them as well, if they wish it so, which probably won't happen. If they want this destroyed, deleted, and cast out of existence, I will comply. This applies to all further chapters as well, so no more unnecessary increases in word count will be displayed.

A/N: This story is more for practice before I write stories for other series I like, rather than a serious story. The reason for that is with some of the other low quality fics I've seen in the past couple of years, I can't embarrass myself TOO bad with this... Hopefully. Another reason is I want to give off signed reviews with at least one story for the reviewee(Is that a word?) to judge with. I don't want to criticize somebody and then look like an idiot.

--

"Rokubungi... After years of fruitless search, you managed to be destroyed."

"By his own son, in his own scenario, as well. Perhaps our search was not so... unrewarding after all."

"Indeed... His change of surname has not affected the Rokubungi family trait."

"Shinji Ikari... No, Shinji Rokubungi... He shall be the one!"

--

"BAKA SHINJI! OUT OF MY ROOM!" Boomed a loud voice. The origins of which a hungry, awakened devil.

"I had to wak-ow-you u-OW-p!" The boy attempted to say, barraged by pillows and books scrambled out the room, hopefully into the kitchens where he'll have his utensils for protection.

"NEVER, EVER, COME IN HERE AGAIN!"

"S-sorry Asuka!" Reaching the kitchen, Shinji finally felt safe; safe as in 'I can use pots and pans as shields if I have to fight back' safe. Lord knows if he'll swat a fly if given the chance. "_Might as well make breakfast while I'm at it..."_ He thought, and opened the fridge.

--

"Agent, are you sure this... This is the son of Rokubungi?"

"Of course, my cool spy gadgets never fail." A smug, lady-killer smile appearing on the face concealed in shadows.

"Indeed, it must be a mask which is to be used to conceal his true nature in front of his love. Such an episode happened between Gendo and Yui... Rokubungi you sly dogs!"

"Shut up! We're an evil organization, we do not have outbursts of jealousy. We shall remain level and calm in all circumstances."

The unknown, but not-so-subtly-identified agent slipped out of the conversation. The last thing he needed was to be caught up in an argument between a SEELE wannabe and an evil mastermind. After all, he runs on a tight schedule. Not much free time when all the ladies swoon over(or beat on) you while you still have government secrets to hide and reveal.

"Ah, when will my little Shinji rip Asuka off my back?" He thought aloud to himself, musing on all the possible scenarios.

--

"ASUKA! LET GO!" Cried the poor boy dragged along the cement road after twisting his ankle. "ASUKA! LET GO PLEASE!"

"No, baka, we're gonna be late! It's YOUR fault for stepping in that ditch! Be glad I'm dragging you to school!" The running girl was completely oblivious to the fact that her weight is bleeding. A lot. On the road. Quite possibly with section 2 agents trying to shoot her with tranquilizer darts to save him. But the eternal flames of the devil stemming from Asuka was more than enough to melt all incoming projectiles.

"ASUKAAAAAA! I'M BLEEDING!" The poor boy was begging for the almighty above to save him. That is, if he can't get free from Asuka's iron grip himself. Which is exactly what happened..

Asuka, not wanting to show her self-appointed 'weakness'; caring about the boy, fought the urge to rival Rei's skin tone as she turned. Looking at the results of her 'kindness' and 'mercy', she tried to sound as forceful as she possibly can.

"B-baka! A-are you... I mean, what are you doing! Why didn't you get medical attention? This is horrib-" Quickly pressing her hands to her lips, not wanting to sound like she was worried, Asuka flipped out her cellphone and called an ambulance.

"I-I'm fine Asuka, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing!"

"I don't know..."

--

"Very interesting. A glutton for punishment, are you? Just like your father..."

"You mean the time when he beat you up, and got like a few scratch marks in return?" A chuckle could be heard.

"Did you not hear what I said! A real villain shall remain LEVEL and CALM!"

"You certainly are not..."

"Shut up! I have observed enough! Agent!"

The rogue, stepping back into the conversation, gave his smug smile. "May I help?"

"Indeed! You are to use whatever resources necessary to bring Shinji Rokub-"

"Ikari, sir, he took after his mother's surname."

"Shinji Ikari here, where he shall assume the roles of a TRUE commander."

"I'm officially dead. A ghost can't affect the living."

"Very well, Agent, if you complete this task we shall... "Resurrect" you using our connections."

A chance at wooing Misato again was something the unidentified agent could not simply pass off as a coin or two. It was a chance at life, a chance at happiness, a chance at an honest relationship he never had. It meant more, mattered more and was more than anything money could ever buy for this man.

"Great! When do I start?"

"Now."

The enthusiastic agent had already left. He couldn't wait for the fruits of his labour. He didn't even use his spy instincts to detect any traces of falsehood in this offer. Fortunately for him, mysterious voice #1 was honest with this offer.

"Shinji Rokubungi is a talent that comes once every century..."

--

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Shinji, sitting in a hospital room. The pain caused wasn't quite as much as he thought. _"Curses, somebody must be talking about the 'god-hating demons' again."_

--

"Hey, devil girl, where'd you drag our pal to this time!" Exclaimed a quite frustrated Touji. He was running short on cash, and he had asked Hikari on a date. His patience was being slowly battered by his own careless actions.

"Well, the idiot wanted to get his stomach and face scraped by the ground. Not MY fault he's probably bleeding to death in a hospital right now. He's such an idiot."

--

"ACHOO!" Sneezed Shinji again. This time causing him to wince at the pain. _"They better stop now..."_

--

The classroom was the same as always. Clean and beautiful, lights shining in from the windows. However, that would soon change by the influx of rowdy teenagers who would soon defile this sacred place of education. They can't help it, it's like a tradition for this particular class's teacher to be extremely boring. The day starts with fragments of the usual disrupting kids.

"Well, devil, I was gonna ask him to borrow me some cash!" The irate Touji claimed. Which was the truth, too.

"What for? Asked Hikari on a date without a yen in your pocket? I really don't see what she sees in you."

"Actually, yea, can you borrow me some money?" Touji instantly felt like bending his fake limbs in ways unimaginable to release stress and anger at himself, since he wouldn't feel anything anyways. _"I humbled myself in front of... THE DEVIL!"_

"Hikari! Your boyfriend is bothering me again!" The redhead grinned a genuine grin. The genuine kind that informs the receiver of impending doom.

"SUZUHARA! Why are you bothering Asuka!" Hikari seemingly popped out of nowhere to hold Touji in her deadly ear grip. _"Am I enough for you?" _She thought in her mind, unable to vocalize the thought. Touji simply wished Kensuke was there to save him, or at least take his place in Hikari's dominant hand.

_"Where IS that damned otaku anyways?"_ Touji thought, wincing in pain.

Just then, the teacher stepped in. "Now class, we shall pick up where we left off yesterday. Ikari is away again, I see. He's such an idiot, getting hurt all the time."

"Damn right, sensei! He just got himself scraped and sanded by the paved ground! I swear, Shinji is such a clumsy little boy!" Exclaimed Asuka, on reflex. She blushed and quickly sat down when everybody gave her an annoyed look.

--

"ACHOO! ACHOO!" Shinji was getting very, very annoyed now. The last 2 sneezes had his ripped skin ripping again. Needless to say, it was quite painful. He fought hard not to pass out from the pain. _"Somebody... Must... Really... Hate... Me..."_

_--_

"That's nice to hear, miss Sohryu. Now, during the second impact..."

It would be another boring day at school. Another of the same lectures.

--

"Hello there, lovely!" A doctor, most likely not a doctor since he just failed an important but extremely simple surgery, shouted to a particularly hot nurse. With his attitude, it was a simple matter of having the lady look at his smug, lady-killer smile before he can coax the information out of her. "Shinji Ikari, you are one hard man to find!"

--

There wasn't even a sneeze. The pain overrode the injured boy's urge, as he fainted on his comfortable hospital bed, his red liquid flowing freely.

--

"I see, thank you very much. Perhaps a date is in order to repay you?"

A slap was his reply.

"Hmph, men these days, disturbing work for their sexual desires." The young nurse held her head high in a snobbish way, and left the man to look for whoever he's looking for by himself.

"Feisty! Just like Asuka is to Shinji, somewhat. Wonder how the kid is holding up." Kaji thought to himself, amused by the resemblance.

--

"ACHOO!" Asuka sneezed. "_BAKA HENTAI! I bet Shinji is probably talking about all the sexual fantasies he has about me-not that I woul-NO! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!"_

--

Opening the door, the slapped 'doctor' steps into Room 666. Half-expecting Shinji to jump up and hug him tightly while screaming his name, the agent braced himself. What greeted him, however, is a bloody pile of meat still unattended to in a coma. It was unmistakable. This person is indeed Shinji, the Third Child, saviour of humanity, hero to all, arch nemesis of religious leaders, punching bag for Asuka.

"Well, that confirms my theory with the nurse." Smiling his smug, lady-killer smile to himself, he picks Shinji up and prepares his escape.

--

"... You must all write a 2 page report on development of Sushi since the Second Impact. Including the new edible mutated marine life forms. Dismissed!"

Upon hearing the last word, the whole class awoke as if the fire alarm was ringing. Everybody scrambled out the door, except Hikari, Asuka and Rei. Rei seemed to have lost purpose in her life, after Shinji salvaged her from the sea of LCL. Lilith was no more, so Rei could finally live as a normal human, he thought. But Rei was Rei, she wasn't the white beauty. She lived for Gendo, who lost his will to live after failing to bring Yui back. Now he enjoys a life at the bottom of the ocean, as a patch of LCL. According to the UN, however, all of that which belonged to Gendo were passed on to Rei, since it was written in his will. However, regarding herself as an object in Gendo's possession, she gave up the rights to the one boy who taught her life. Who was the sole reason she separated once more from Lilith and rose from the water of life. Shinji Ikari is now the commander of the remains of NERV HQ at the age 16, though he was simply a figurehead. Sub-commander Fuyutsuki would be the one making decisions until he finds Shinji mature enough. However, in passing the will to Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami is now his property as well, due to her being an experiment and not a real human. This made Shinji extremely upset, but Kensuke and Touji would've died for it to happen.

The three girls were on cleaning duty, but Hikari had promised Shinji to help Rei open up. Seeing Rei's motherly form when she cleaned, one thing popped into the class rep's mind.

"Ayanami, Shinji was right. You DO look like a mother when you're on cleaning duty!"

At that comment, Rei stopped drying her towel and could only blush.

"Thank you." She says, in her usual calm and emotionless tone. Though she could now make facial expressions, speaking with emotion was still hard for her. Especially with Asuka's hateful gaze threatening to consume her. Hikari made no signs of saying anything more, disappointment clearly written on her face.

"Stupid doll, you could at least continue the conversation!"

"I am not a doll." Though she started to show signs of emotion, she was still not able to feel insulted. "Pilot Sohryu?"

Hikari winced at the argument between her friend, and her boyfriend's friend's... Property.

"Shut up! We're not pilots anymore!"

"Shinji... Sama... Offers our salary as pilots." Rei had no sense of humour. When Touji and Kensuke found out about Shinji's apparent ownership of Rei, they couldn't help but joke about the whole "Shinji-sama" business. Even though she took it seriously, she still doesn't feel comfortable using it.

Hikari was greatly amused every time she heard the term 'Shinji-sama' being used. "_Perhaps I can call Touji that some day..." _She thought, blushing and dreamily looking at the ceiling dreamily.

Asuka, however, was less than pleased.

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Screamed the irate redhead, throwing her broom to the floor.

"I see nothing wrong with addressing my... Owner... Formally, pilot Sohryu." Rei replied in her flat tone. Though she frowned upon viewing Asuka's amused face.

"I see, little love doll loves her collar does she?"

"Pilot Sohryu, I have no binding on my neck. Though it would please me if Shinji... Sama... Acknowledged my presence and gave me-" Rei saw the hand of the redhead rip through the air, about to meet her face. Though she made no move, since Hikari caught it, and continued. "one."

In Asuka's mind, everything just blurred. "_My baka-Shinji would NEVER do that! He has ME, after all, so wondergirl is irrelevant! But... He's a pervert, damn you wondergirl!"_ Finally realizing her hand didn't make contact, she looked at it. Suddenly, betrayal washed over her like a wave.

"Hikari... You... You..." Asuka was shaking. Very violently. Rei simply watched.

"Pilot Sohryu, is there anything wrong?"

"YES THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG! HIKARI IS A TRAITOR! YOU WANT MY BAKA-SHINJI TO ENSLAV-" She was cut off, however, when Hikari's eyes sparked in a very Misato-like manner.

"Your baka-Shinji?" Hikari said in her teasing tone.

"SHUT UP, TRAITOR!" Asuka was fighting back, but was not succeeding due to her also fighting off her blush as she turned to the ground. The argument turned into a heated fight of insults and teasing, as Rei simply walked out the door.

"I do not understand. I will check on Shinji-sama's health condition now." Rei bowed and left. _"I must remind Shinji... Sama... To buy me a collar. Perhaps... A blue one?"_

--

"Wow, Shinji sure is light!" The agent thought, as he threw the limp body into the back of the car. "Hit the roads!"

Within moments, the car was at the designated location.

--

"Shinji... Sama has escaped his room?" Rei asked, in a flat tone as usual. However, this time she wore a slightly frowning face. She was improving.

"Yes, or he was taken. Either way, there was a coil of rope dangling out his window." The doctor replied, slightly amused by Rei's usage of 'sama'. _"Kids these days, always making up new kinky stuff."_ He thought, thinking about all the different things Rei could've implied.

"I... see. Please contact me should he come back." With that, Rei decided to go home pondering why her spineless owner would jump out the window. So lost in such a ridiculous thought that she wasn't aware of the cloth making its way into her face...

--

His eyes opened slowly, his vision slightly blurred. His blue eyes and injuries telling him he's being carried. By somebody in black.

"Oh, so you're still with us?"

"_That voice... I remember..."_

"Well, I hope it wasn't Asuka who treated you like that. It looks pretty serious."

_"He knew Asuka. A voice that knows Asuka..."_

"Can't have you die just yet, Shinji. You're my ticket to Misato, and liberty from Asuka!"

_"Liberty from Asuka... Misato... So familiar..."_

"Can you remember anything, Shinji?"

_"That voice... Him? Kaji?" _Finally, Shinji snapped awake at the thought of that name. It was a name that he respected. A name that represented the one man whom he looked up to and wanted to be. Then he realized, this man is walking silently down a dark corridor lit by candles. The candles had a strange scent to them, a scent Shinji couldn't make out. He was overcame with fear as he realized the man's footsteps were barely making a sound. The silent dimness scared him.

"Hello? Are you still alive?" The man asked worriedly.

"Ka... Kaji...?" Shinji had his hopes up, filled to the brim with confidence now that Kaji is still alive. His voice beaming with delight. His body bloated with confidence. The air around him burned with his spirit and candles were lit lighter than before. "Is that you, Kaji!"

"Nope!" The man replied cheerily. Instantly, Shinji deflated and a few candles around him lost their flames.

"Then who are you?" Shinji inquired, holding back tears of frustration and anger.

"Well, when I was alive, I was called Kaji at least Now, I don't have a name!" Still excited, Kaji didn't even bother to be affected by the grief clearly making itself known in the boy's voice.

"It IS you, Kaji! I thought you died!" Not bothering to hold back any tears, Shinji cried his heart out on Kaji's shoulder... Only to have the wounds on his face burn with agony from tears and dirt. "ARRGH!"

"Officially I did, but in reality..."

--

The womanizer agent, Ryoji Kaji, faces a massive turbine. His life was short, and he knew it. He was like a candle, flickering at the end of the string. He heard footsteps. Silent foot steps. Menacing, but silent footsteps which scattered all moving things beneath in fear. As the sound drew close, Kaji turned around.

"Hi, you're late." He said, as he opened his eyes and heard a gunshot. "Well, so my life ends." He looked around. "What... I'm still alive?" Looking at his assailant, he found out that the bullet was in the dead carcass, not his skull. _"I'm saved...?"_

"NOT SO FAST! YOU OWE ME MONEY!" Shouted the short man with a shotgun.

"Shit, just when I thought I was going to live!" Kaji swore, unlike his smug roguish nature. Then, he heard a barrage of gunshots. It wasn't a shotgun, but rather, a machine gun. Thinking fast, he jumped face-down into the pool of blood that used to belong to his original assailant, making splashes splatter all over the place, creating a gory image to simulate a shotgun blast.

"You... YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" The machine gun flailing girl shouted, and kicked the 'dead' Kaji in the balls a few times. Surprisingly, Kaji stayed perfectly still.

--

"... and that's how I survived the whole thing! Too bad afterwards, I couldn't make my move on Misato as a ghost. My... You know... Was under intense treatment." Kaji explained. He still regrets not being able to do it. But it was alright now, since his ticket to life was in his hands. Literally.

"I'm glad you're alive, Kaji!" Trying to hug his role model, he realized he was still being carried down the dark corridor and is now reaching a door. "Where are you taking me?"

"Remember your dad's position as commander?"

"Of course, he was a bastard." Bitter words were made even more bitter by the cold voice Shinji used.

"Well, he didn't get to that position alone. He had some... Help." Opening the door, the unshaven rogue gently put Shinji down on the ground. The door revealed a path that led to a chair and a desk. Almost complete replica of Gendo's chair and desk. "Take a seat, Shinji. We will talk from there."

Nodding, the boy complied, and sat in a position mimicking his fathers, just to see what it feels like. Unknown to him, however, he will grow to love that pose. The pose which he hated so much. The pose that will tell him where he got the genes to run away.

--

"BAKA! I'M STARVING!" Shouted a hungry red haired beast, otherwise known as "Asuka". A rare breed, one in the whole world, its scientific name being Sohrus Asukien Langlius. Stories claim that she was half-demon, half-girl. A combination of pure evil and a creature unknown to all but their own.

"Asuka, Shinji is at the hospital." Came the reply of the purple haired siren. This rare breed is also one of a kind. The name of it is "Misato". Scientific name: Misatous Katsuragus. A combination of innocence and experience. Legend has it that no developed, heterosexual man has ever resisted her charms. However, only the elusive "Kaji" monster, otherwise known as Ryoujien Kajo, has ever gotten his affections returned.

"Misato, can we just order something? Or go out to eat?" Whined Asuka, rocking on her bed.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Misato replied unhappily since Shinji wasn't home to cook, and it was her turn. She scratched her chin and thought about Shinji for a bit. "Say, Asuka, do you think Shinji will come home alive from eating hospital food?"

"That idiot can die for all I care!" Asuka shouted while reaching for the phone.

"Such love..." Sighed Misato as she goes back to her paper work, finding no teasing material.

--

"Ah, I see you are Rokubungi's son!"

"I'm no longer his son! I-I'm Yui Ikari's son!" Though trying his best, the young Ikari could not stay the same level of calm as his not-so-beloved father.

"You may not like your blood, but the Rokubungi blood within you, mixed with the biological genius Yui Ikari's genes has made you quite... Capable."

"Indeed. We shall give you some certain... Projects, which you may or may not proceed with. Nothing diabolical like your ambitious father, I assure you. However, these must still be done in the utmost secrecy. You will gain supreme command over all branches of NERV if you accept. Natur-"

"Are you telling me to follow my father's footsteps!" Interrupted the young Ikari in a burst of rage. "I refuse if you think I am anything like that heartless bastard!" By now, Shinji has lost his 'Gendo Pose' and is pounding on the table.

"Now, Shinji, it isn't TOTALLY unreasonable..." Reasoned Kaji. He didn't want to hurt the boy, but his want for Misato overrode that thought in the blink of an eye. Standing in his perfect posture and flashing his lady-killer smile, he can only hope to have one response from his young companion.

"Kaji, I'm a guy." Came the strangely and almost creepy calm reply from the Third Child, now shaking with rage and embarrassment. The encounter with Kaworu was... Shall we say, very influential to the introvert's sexual preferences.

"Shinji Rokubungi. You might not have a choice in this matter."

The voice without description boomed, and suddenly a light is turned on, showing a kitten.

"Comply, or you know what will happen!"

Just then, a mysterious figure in black tights seemingly came out of nowhere, grabbed the kitten and smashed through a window on her way out, giving the two males in the room a graceful flow of fake blond hair.

"Curses. The feline heroine strikes again. Our agents are quite incompetent, not being able to discover her identity."

Meanwhile, Kaji just stood, stunned, imagining it was Misato. Shinji was pondering on the identity of a cat loving fake blond, and nobody is paying attention to the two booming voices.

"Ahem, shall we return to our intended subject?"

No answer.

"AHEM!"

Shinji, slightly irritated and startled, jumped and nodded an agreement. The second light turned on, and he watched in horror. Rei Ayanami was bound and gagged on a chair, with an agent more than ready to inject her with... Sugar and caffeine. She was struggling, though it was hard to tell if she was trying to escape or willingly accept her punishment. Remembering the last time Rei had a sugar rush, Shinji freaked out. Kaji simply imagined Misato struggling, being restrained like that and swooning over the images.

_"Can't let it happen again, can't let it happen again, can't let it happen again..." _The frantic Shinji was chanting his new mantra over and over in his head. He simply couldn't let it happen again.

--

It had been another one of Misato's cooking days. Through some bright idea, the instant food-ruining guardian decided it would be in everybody's best interests to combine coffee with chocolate milk, and add cream and sugar to it. Knowing this, Asuka had done one of the rarest things she did. She invited Rei over, claiming 'Shinji-sama needed her protection'. As soon as she came over, Asuka drugged the poor blue haired beauty with a carton's worth of this new innovative drink. All in the name of not hurting Misato's feelings of course

The results weren't pretty.

Shinji was scared. VERY scared. Scared out of his wits. No, Rei was not showing emotion. No, Rei was not about to kill him for lying. The true reason was, there was a creepy hyper activeness Rei simply squealed like a schoolgirl in her monotone voice to 'her Shinji-sama', delivering monotone laughs and giggles, all the while keeping an emotionless face. The sheer creepiness of this event opened up Rei somewhat, giving her the ability to crack a smile, but scarred the lives of the Katsuragi household forever.

--

_"Can't let it happen again, can't let it happen again, can't let it happen again, can't let it happen again, can't let it happen again, can't let it happen again..."_

"NOOOOOOO!" The boy wailed to the skies with his hands at either sides of his head. This brought all attention to him, except Kaji's, who is still imagining Misato.

"Rokubun-"

"Ikari." The boy corrected, looking irritated from being interrupted.

"Yes, yes, Ikari, would you like to reconsider? We would certainly be displeased to be forced to use torture."

Regaining his composure, the young Roku-Ikari went back to his 'Gendo Pose'. He hid the upside down smile of his worried frown behind his hands, but his brows were exposed. He made a mental note to get orange shades.

"Release Ayanami." He said, in a surprisingly cold voice that surprised even himself. It was a voice that only one man could project. Gendo.

"Very well. Her restraints will be removed once you sign this contract."

The booming voice produced a piece of paper no bigger than the size of a hand. An unusual trait for fine-print. Usually a contract was the equivalent of a short novel.

"I hereby sell my soul to the mysteriously unnamed organization and complete their projects. Sign here." Shinji read aloud to himself. It was simple, and it was to the point. It couldn't have been better. He weighed in his mind having a sugar rush Rei and selling his soul. The decision was obvious. Without hesitation, Shinji scribbled on the line provided. "Alright, here, I signed it. Now return Ayanami to me!" Exclaimed the 'calm' Shinji. He was too worried to keep the tone of his father.

The agent cut loose the bound beauty and removed her gag. As he walked away, he was assaulted by the very same beauty he released, determined to take the intoxicating mixture from him. Fearing for his life, the agent simply threw the carton of caffeine and sugar at the red eyed girl, and scrambled away for his life.

_"I may... Be addicted to this."_ Thought Rei, as she consumed the whole carton without taking a breath, and turned to her Shinji-sama. Her thoughts were set on one thing: _"Shinji-sama!"_

"Shinji-sama. Oh my god oh my god are you here to save me oh my god." The monotone girl squealed and sobbed. In a monotone manner. Clinging to Shinji.

Needless to say, the next few hours would be the second most traumatizing event in the Third Child's life. Kaji, however, began imagining Misato having a sugar rush and him there to see it, now that he was alive again.

_**To be continued... Maybe?**_

A/N: Well, this is most likely a story I will post, then come back to edit once I get reviews. If the readers feel obligated to slave me into padding every little detail in this story, I will. If the readers feel that this story is OOC, I blame it on stereotypes. Shinji is not as spineless as most fan fictions say, and he is the second most OOC character in this chapter. Kaji is... Well, he's starved of love since he's dead. He must be taking it hard. He'll be worked back to the Kaji we know and love through later episodes. Others are exaggerated, I feel. Everybody will be worked back to normal, since I dislike how... EXTREME their personalities went in this chapter. Or maybe I'll just unconsciously keep them this way. Either way, I might continue and finish this before I start on my other fanfics.

Can you imagine a monotone sugar rush? That's like... A crime against all that is sugar rush! I shudder from just THINKING about a girl on a sugar rush speaking monotone unconditioned love to me. Though happening would make me very happy, but also very traumatized as well. So, any takers out there? Preferably female, around-Ahem, yea, thats all, later.

Scurries off before he turns the author's note into a date search

--

**_Added Omake:_**

A freelance fishing fleet sailed the seven seas, catching fish all over the world. It was a legend amongst legends for sailors, pirates and sea captains alike. It had a crew of over 5000 people, each loved fishing as much as the last, despite coming from different parts of the world. The massive fleet caught whales as if they were shrimps, and shrimps as if they were dust. Yet that is not the most amazing trait of all-They never over fish. No fish had gone extinct due to their arrival.

"Ok, lets haul it in!" Yoshimoto cried to his crew.

"ALRIGHT!" Jim exclaimed, and quickly joined his gang to pull the net back up.

"What-WHAT IS THIS!" Yoshimoto screamed in terror, as the fish were hauled up.

It wasn't surprising. The fish all had a bearded human head in a stone-cold expression, its flippers in a bridge in front of their mouth and face.

"It's all going according to scenario." They said in unison, as the ship was ripped and mauled for fish food.


	2. Go, tasteless Shinji!

Disclaimer on Chapter 1.

A/N: Due to the 3-day-before-story rule, and the fact that I started on this before I even made this account, this chapter was done WAY early. So don't get used to short updates like this.

--

It was daylight at the Katsuragi household. The alarm clocks synchronized their singing to wake the residents, and synchronized their demise. The two beauties in the house were not pleased to be awakened. Shinji had not graced them with his presence since the ambulance, and they missed edible breakfast dearly. As they stepped out, they exchanged greetings and headed for the kitchen. If Shinji weren't there, he was at the hospital, which is not where he is either. But they thought he was at the hospital since Rei has yet to bring them the news. Fortunately for Pen-Pen, Asuka was the chef today.

"Asuka, just how badly DID Shinji hurt himself?" Misato interrogated Asuka as they sat facing each other to eat. She was worried enough to eat before drinking her morning beer.

"Well, he was SORT of limping, SORT of bleeding, SORT of being sanded across the pavement... Nothing major, he should've been back by now!" The redhead's guilt was enough for her to reply like a good little girl. Facing the floor, she hid her criminal face from her guardian.

"How did he come to being sanded across the pavement?" Asked the confused Misato, as she winced imagining how painful that would be.

"Weeeelll, you see, he was SORT of limping, then he twisted his ankle AGAIN and couldn't walk anymore. So I took the liberty of... Um... Helping him to school..." Asuka twiddled her fingers and tried to look cute, hopefully to ease Misato's reaction. Luckily for her, Misato was not a morning person, in the sense that she can't think.

"How nice of you! I guess we'll just wait for-"

Misato was cut off by the sound of the door closing, with Rei helping a limping figure in. The figure wore a black coat, rimmed with gold with an emerald-like shape at either sleeve, as well as the right upper chest area. A red sweater, which was worn underneath, tucked into his black pants. As the figure looked up, a pair of orange, reading glasses shaped shades could be seen as well, being prodded by gloved hands.

"C-commander!" Exclaimed Misato, standing and slamming her palm into the table in disbelief. Unfortunately for her, she slammed her hand right into her instant ramen, which she insisted on having. Wincing in pain, she continued. "I-I thought you never came back!"

Shinji, wanting to cause some mischief on his first day, fought down his laugh. His plans were initially to tell Misato where to meet Kaji, but his boost in confidence from the meeting told him otherwise. He would toy with her a bit. He gave Rei a wink, and hid his face in his jacket to hide his lack of facial hair.

"I found a new... Scenario, major." Said Shinji, trying to sound as deep as possible to imitate his dad. It was quite difficult, considering him coming mostly from his mother. Seeing Asuka's fainted figure, he literally bit his tongue hard, enough to draw blood, to stop laughing.

"I see, Ayanami has informed you of Shinji's possession of your belongings, I assume?" Misato, switching to her 'major-mode', could finally form sentences without stammering.

"Indeed, I am here to have him return my position." Shinji was reminded of LCL many many times, from both memories of his father, as well as the blood in his mouth.

"Shinji is currently hospitalized from severe injuries." Misato told what she believed to be the truth, not knowing he is actually home.

"Irrelevant, major. Call the hospital at once." Shinji nearly kicked himself from sounding so much like his dad, but if this prank was to work he had to restrain himself. He was close, very close to the ending of his on-the-spot scenario. Scenario B44: Act Like Commander.

Misato ran to the phone, not wanting to enrage the revived Gendo, ran to her phone and dialed, only to have the hospital deny Shinji's attendance. _"This isn't good... The commander isn't getting what he wanted..."_ She thought to herself, sweating cold beads of nervous sweat. Then she heard something, from the doorway.

"Misato, I'm ho-FATHER!" Shinji exclaimed, in his usual voice, snickering silently to himself. As expected, Misato lost her major-attitude and flew out the door, ready to give 'Shinji' a big glomp, only to fall face-first outside her apartment, into a written note. Quickly, Shinji closed the door as his partner-in-crime, Rei locked it.

Switching back to his 'Gendo-voice', Shinji talked to himself as he walked towards his next target. "It's all according to Scenario."

"Father, should we really be-"

"Join me, my son. It is your destiny."

He snickered to himself, and searched for the emergency first aid pack.

--

Major Katsuragi found herself face first, into a paper note.

"Dear Misato:

Hi, it's me, Shinji! I have a surprise for you, at the school fountain."

Suddenly, she realized. She had been tricked. A master tactician, a mind as cunning as Sun Tzu, has been tricked. The person she had been talking to was not the commander. It was his son, Shinji Ikari.

"Why that little..." She turned to her door, and turned the knob. "What! I'm locked outside! I'll get you, you sneaky little hedgehog!" Rage boiling inside of her, she planned for her charge's demise as soon as she got her surprise.

--

Reviving Asuka with the smelling salt, Shinji quickly placed his lips merely a centimeter away from Rei's. He couldn't believe how successful his first prank had been. It was pulled off with no problems at all. Mentally, he reminded himself to pay his respects to his old man when he has the time.

Asuka slowly opened her eyes, and saw the commander kissing Rei. Before her sub conscience could tell her to survive rather than talk, she shouted.

"OH MY GOD! I KNEW THE DOLL HAD AN AFFAIR WITH THE COMMANDER!" Asuka mentally slapped herself, though in reality she simply place a hand over her mouth. She's going to die now.

Shinji pulled back from his 'kiss', and looked down at the floor as soon as he heard Asuka.

"That was most pleasurable, sir." Rei commented, pretending not to notice Asuka. This only served to enrage her as her eyes bulged to the size of tennis balls.

"Pilot Sohryu... I have heard of Pilot Ikari's... Injuries at your hands. Or rather, felt it." Shinji rose his head, allowing his face to be seen. Seeing Asuka's eyes grow to the size of basketballs before bursting into flames, he could hold back his laughter no further. "HAHA! Asuka! You should've SEEN your face when you saw me at the doorway. You w-"

He was cut off by a slap.

"What are you doin-" Shinji tried to ask. But another slap came and Asuka ran to her room sobbing.

"Asuka?" This reaction had him quickly back to his meek little boy self. "Asuka? Are you alright?"

"SHUT UP! Go back to your wondergirl!" Asuka shouted from her room. Sobs could be heard afterwards.

"Asuka, what's wrong?" Shinji felt guilty. It had to be his fault, whatever Asuka's problem is. That's how he thinks.

"Pilot Sohryu, Shinji-sama had played a practical joke, I believe." Rei had followed Shinji, and unlike Shinji she understood what was going on. Also unlike Shinji, she doesn't understand what the suffix 'sama' could imply. Rather than helping the situation, she made it worse.

"Shut up! You probably liked it! After all, it's your Shinji-sama!" The redhead sobbed in her room.

"Indeed. I am his." Rei answered casually, as if that's the normal thing to say.

"W-W-W-WHAT!" Shinji was blushing and flustered by this comment. "Rei, you shouldn't say it like that!" Shinji exclaimed. He could FEEL Asuka's rage leaking out of her room when Rei had answered.

"Oh, I see now. Leave that useless Asuka out! She can't pilot anymore! She's useless!" Asuka sobbed even harder, this time muffled by her pillow.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"So you DID leave me out, you bastard. I hate you!" With that, the fuming girl held her pillows against her ears, unwilling to listen to anymore of Shinji's explanation.

_"Well, this isn't good. I blew the chance I got from Third Impact." _Shinji thought to himself. After Third Impact, being the only 2 people on Earth, Shinji and Asuka had gotten more friendly with each other. But people returned and his attention instantly became focused on Rei, surfacing Asuka's hidden, old self in defense. But Shinji was totally oblivious to this, and thus continued to hang out with his half-mother instead of his somewhat-girlfriend. His plan at changing somewhat into something more had backfired, and now it's probably 100-enemy.

--

"That little bastard had better made this worth my time..." Mumbled Misato. Being humiliated by her charge and thrown out of her apartment was quite a blow to her pride. "I'll SKIN you ALIVE, Shinji!"

As if the heavens heard her, a thunder sounded just as she completed her oath. A thunder followed by rain.

"And leave you skinned, alive." She added, her teeth gritted and her eye twitching. She ran to the school for shelter, and was hugged from behind.

"I-it's you..." Was all that could be heard outside the soaked building, before the kissing and moans of pleasure started.

--

"Rokubungi... You shall... The world..."

"Indeed..."

--

Shinji had been thinking about his scenario many many times. _"Father somehow made all his scenarios work, despite all setbacks. I'll make mine work too!"_ Shinji's thoughts were futile, however. He lacked the necessary resources. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _"I own all of NERV now, not just HQ! That means a fifth of the world works for me!"_

Shinji quickly began rallying his section 2 men, to setting up the grand finale...

--

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Kaji asked, in a soaked T-shirt that said 'Shinji's Surprise'. "I was worried that you might be soaking out there at the fountain, me being here and all." The smug, lady-killing smile makes its return onto the man's face.

Misato, crying tears of joy in the unshaven man's embrace, could not voice her happiness at this moment in time.

"Who knew getting a girl pregnant could save me?" Kaji tried to strike up a conversation, but had said the wrong thing. A very wrong thing. Misato broke the embrace and made sure that was the last sentence he'd ever say in quite a while.

--

Shinji sat at his dinner table, in his 'Gendo Pose'. 15 agents crammed themselves into the dining room as well.

"Ok, here's the plan. You," Pointing at a particularly slender and tall agent, he continued "get the tech team to build an angel core out of Bakelite. You," Pointing at a short, chubby man, he resumed "get the science division to project a pattern blue from the Bakelite." Shinji smiled beneath his cover. "Everything is going according to scenario..."

The 3 men appointed by the commander ran out the door. The rest simply awaited their orders.

"What will we do, sir?" Asked an impatient yet polite one.

"Oh, 2 of you, start cleaning the apartment. One of you, get the player 2 controller. I will be there to take player 1 shortly. Rest of you, make a cardboard cutout to resemble an angel!" Shinji loved power. With power, he could confidently order around his goons. With power, he could do all the things he couldn't do before. Meek little Shinji is no more, now rises Shinji Rokubungi!

"Shinji-sama, where is the towel?" Rei asked, coming out of the shower naked. She still did not find nudity inappropriate, because humans were born that way.

"R-R-REI! P-put on s-some clothes!" Stammered Shinji, blushing to the ear. Well, maybe meek little Shinji is still there, but it's still the age of Shinji Rokubungi.

--

"DIE!" Misato shouted, squeezing the neck the poor, revived man with all her strength. "YOU BASTARD! GETTING GIRLS PREGNANT!"

Kaji fainted from his lack of air. This was not the kiss between Asuka and Shinji, this time the girl is out for blood.

Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring, sparing the unconscious man his life.

"Hello? What! Angel attack! But we killed them all!" Misato panicked, it wasn't every day that you make something extinct and they come right back. "I'll be there in a second!"

Running out into the rain, she sprinted for her car.

--

"What! The Dead Sea Scrolls never mentioned the 19th angel!"

"What should we do? We're lacking 10 members."

"We'll let Shinji take care of it. It would be a good test of his abilities."

--

Shinji smiled to himself as the phone began to ring. His plan would be put into action soon. It was merely a matter of time until Asuka got into Unit-02 and regained her air of arrogance. It had hurt Shinji, both physically and emotionally, to see Asuka depressed. Not only did he blame himself for making Asuka like that, Asuka had done horrible things to him in the various attempts to regain her aura. Including the 'pavement drag' just yesterday.

It was a fine bright noon, a great time for a home made meal. Normally he would've ate lunch, but for his plan to work he must convince Asuka that this is an Angel that couldn't care less about human patterns. He was getting a hang of it, his father's work was certainly interesting. Manipulating, scheming. It all gave him the attention and power he craved before. As the phone began to ring, he smiled to himself and picked it up.

"Asuka! An angel!" He cried, as his household agents rushed to the nearest transport. His smile turned into a grin as Asuka jumped out the door, in her pajamas.

It was all going according to scenario, he would soon be relieved of being Asuka's victim in pain, and maybe have another shot at her heart. Walking out the door, he had heard Rei's wish for his luck. He thanked her in his mind, and took off.

--

"Major! The Second Child and commander Ikari has arrived!" An agent informed, opening the door for Shinji.

"Misato, Fuyutsuki-sensei, I would like to take command for this operation." Shinji had calmly demanded. He sat at his commander's desk, imitating his father, he couldn't help but notice the questioning glare from his teacher, and the hatred-filled scowl on Misato's face. _"Oh great, she didn't get the surprise."_ He thought, as he switched the monitor onto the launching Eva-02. Surprisingly, the damage it had received in the battle against the Eva series had not destroyed its regeneration abilities. The technicians simply needed to forcibly rip out what was left of the scars caused by the fake lances, and the holes would be fixed. That doesn't mean the damage was

Misato was still enraged by Shinji. He had humiliated her, and sent her a gift that she'd rather receive dead. _"It's the thought that counts..." _She tried, desperately fighting to convince herself. _"But it was so inconsiderate! Attacking my pride and faith like that! Ooo, he's so gonna get it when we get to spend time alone..."_ Her negotiation talents were, however, not nearly as good as her tactical mind.

Meanwhile, Fuyutsuki's mind was on other things. _"Gendo... Are you possessing your son? You heartless bastard... Get back into your own body!"_

"Asuka! The Angel is... Not really moving..." Shinji had told Asuka. He could see her twitch in anger, as if being joked about.

"Sir! Angel matter seems to be... Ca-" Maya shouted looking up from her screen, but the rest of her message was cut off by Shinji's immediate orders.

"ASUKA! SHOOT THE CORE WITH THE POSITRON RIFLE!" Shinji shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping to drown out whatever Maya had tried to say.

Asuka grudgingly accepted her orders, and did just as Shinji had said. The core shattered as the beam made contact, and the 'Angel' burned down in a blaze of glory. Nobody noticed the lack of green cross-shaped explosion after its death.

"That was too easy!" Asuka got back her air of arrogance, and the tone of the voice would've made Shinji cringe in disgust if he didn't set it all up. She willed her Eva back to her launch pad, and was retrieved back into the Geofront.

"Good work, Asuka! It seems you're still needed around here!" Exclaimed the excited Shinji, relaxing his hands and giving a relieved sigh. He was finally free of her torment, and she was finally back to her normal self.

"Ha, of course I am! You're just like your dad, hiding behind your little desk like that." Came Asuka's ungrateful reply. If she had bothered, she would've seen Shinji fighting himself not to strangle her. "Now, don't peek while I change!" She disappeared behind the door to the change room with a wink, that had turned the twitching and shaking Shinji into a twitching and shaking tomato.

"A-su-ka... I... am... not..."

"Oh Shiiiiinji!" Misato cut him off before he could finish, making Shinji jump.

"D-don't scare me like that Misato!" Shinji turned and stammered. It wasn't nice being scared to death by somebody from behind. Upon seeing Misato's whip, his eyes bulged and his legs softened. "W-what are y-you t-trying to d-do, Misato?" He gulped, and shifted his head to look for an escape route.

"Oh, you'll see... A suitable payback..." Misato's grin could've made the devil jealous. It was filled with pure evil and cruelty.

"M-misato, I'm not into that sort of thing..." Shinji tried to distract her for a moment, and out pops Asuka hearing the commotion.

The rest of the afternoon in the NERV HQ was filled with thunder-invoking laughter from two females, and the screams of pain that could only be from hell...

--

"How... Embarrassing, our pawn whipped like that."

"Well, at least we know that the Rokubungi blood was degraded rather than enhanced..."

--

5 monoliths lit up, marked SEELE 01, 04, 06, 11 and 12.

01: "Shinji Ikari has signed a contract with another committee. I fear that we are losing power."

04: "It is only natural. However, this committee has gained access to all our assets, and overrode all of our commands."

06: "Our numbers are also decreasing. I suspect the new committee had something to do with this."

11: "We may be the next victims to assassination. We must not let our guard down."

12: "Indeed, it would be most unwise to be killed at this stage, before exacting revenge against those who ruined us. Ruined our plans."

--

Walking home, limp and bruised from whip marks, Shinji ran through the day's events in his head. _"It was really fun, but this may be the last time. Tomorrow, I will have to start the project... The World Restoration project..." _He was worried. Very worried. _"So this is how father felt like, carrying out projects honorable in theory, but the opposite in reality."_

Well, maybe he had gone a little too far on his personal scenario. Misato and Asuka had forbid him from stepping into the car, and left him to fend for himself. _"No worries, it gives me plenty of time to think."_

--

Ayanami Rei, pilot of Unit-00, had been pondering the same thing. _"Tomorrow, Shinji-sama will begin the project. He will most likely be played right into their hands. He has no ulterior motive."_ She had been lost in such thoughts to a point where she forgot to return home, and only realized so when the door opened.

"WONDERGIRL! What are you still doing here!" Asuka screamed.

"Shinji-sama had yet to order me back." Rei replied with her usual excuse, hiding her frown the best she could. She was able to cover up the dark secrets now brewing in Shinji's mind, due to her past nature. It was one of the only things it was good for.

"Well, you can sleep in Shinji's room tonight. We'll make sure he is uncomfortable today!" Misato had suggested, cheerily, as if Shinji's well-being was irrelevant at the time.

Taking out the notebook she always carry to record her orders, Rei started to read aloud. "Effective June 25th, Shinji Rokubungi will be assigned supreme commander over all NERV branches, including HQ." She glanced up to see the surprised faces of Misato and Asuka, and continued. "Also, staff transfer to France branches will commence August 1st, based on commander Rokubungi's decision." This time, as she looked up, Rei had noticed how similar their skin tones were compared to hers. "That would be all."

"S-say, Rei, I think it would be a better idea to just drive you home instead! C'mon!" Misato simply grabbed Rei's wrist as she made her way to Shinji's room, and forcibly dragged her out into the parking lot.

"S-Shinji, just... how...?" Asuka muttered to herself in disbelief long after Misato had left. She was stunned by this turn of events. How did a wimpy boy end up commander of the most important military facility in the world? Perhaps, just perhaps he may be more than what he lets her see. Perhaps he was like the complete opposite of her, weak on the outside, strong on the inside. "Whatever the case, the idiot WILL explain!" She vowed to herself.

Standing out the door, Shinji decided to wait for Asuka to sleep before reaching for his keys.

_**To be continued... Maybe?**_

A/N: This chapter turned out uber corny, mostly due to my lack of inspiration and simple wish to write. Not much had been going on, and I plan to span this series into many different genres like the anime. There will be my horrid attempts at humor, then there will be the sad emotional stuff as the story goes further and further in.

Well, if you're actually reading the author's note, then answer this after your review:

Getter Energy VS S2 Engine. Who would win?


	3. MiniEvas and MiniAngels

Disclaimer on chapter 1

A/N: Same as Chapter 2, hopefully this time I can at least TRY to make it sound somewhat less corny.

--

Shinji had been treated unexpectedly well in the past few days. His plan was in motion, and he stood next to Ritsuko in something you would only see in an anime convention.

It was his new plug suit.

Their goal was to locate the other two children and give them theirs as well. Walking down the corridor, loud clangs of steel could be heard from the commander, while Ritsuko walked with feline grace. Spending too much time with cats had affected her.

Asuka, luckily, was on her suck up routine and was looking for Shinji. She had took over his cleaning and cooking duties except for breakfast, switched to her "cute innocent" mode which she used only with Kaji, and occasionally hinted at being the 'wife of the most powerful man on Earth'. Of course, it was for personal gains rather than to be with Shinji. She was still mad at him for kissing wondergirl, even though he had explained many times it was a prank and he didn't touch her lips. Her musing was cut off as Ritsuko spoke.

"Oh, Asuka, we were just looking for you!" Ritsuko had cheered up considerably. After the Angels and JSSDF invasion, the mood had lightened considerably. With not enough work to do, Ritsuko finally stopped acting in her 'cold-scientist' manner and re-established her sisterly relationship with Misato. She quickly regained her respect and was now an overall much happier person, especially when Shinji dressed up like that.

"What do you want, Dr. Akagi?" Though some were still bitter towards her.

"It's not what SHE wants, it's what I want." Answered the mini-Eva for Ritsuko. Its voice slightly muffled by the steel covering its mouth.

"MIEN GOTT! Dr. Akagi, this isn't another one of Shinji's pet projects is it?" Asuka was surprised, but shuddered as she thought of his other projects lately. It had included many things relating to angel technology, such as self-regenerating food, unmanned S2 power plants(which succeeded thanks to the MP Eva series), and rapid-growing vegetables. Now a mini-Eva, how did he manage?

"Yes it's a pet project of mine, Asuka." The mini-Eva answered for Ritsuko again, this time cutting her off as she opened her mouth.

"S-SHINJI! What are you doing in that ridiculous outfit!" She exclaimed, surprised and almost exploding in laughter.

"He is cosplaying. Here's your cosplay costume." The scientist handed Asuka her plug suit.

"I'm not wearing that!" Asuka had shouted angrily.

"I-I'm sorry As-" Remembering the power he held, Shinji gave a twisted and evil grin under his face mask. "You know, it would make me VERY happy if you wore it, and I still need to transfer one more skilled combatant to France..." He had said in a scheming way.

"Oh my baka-Shinji, of course I'll do it for you!" Giggled Asuka in her fake innocent act. _"You bastard, I'll kill you... Kill you... Kill you..." _She thought, feeling humiliated. This was an act reserved for the one and only Kaji.

"Good, put it on. It will be your plug suit and combat uniform from now on. It is made of steel plates like the ones on the real Evas, and coated in a form of anti-gravity coating in order to make the weight bearable. It should protect you even if you can't form AT-fields." Ritsuko explained, out of her scientist nature. Some habits never change.

The children already were on their way to looking for Rei, which Asuka only accepted to please commander Shinji.

_"Oh great, Asuka is clinging on me for my power over the world now." _Shinji thought, as he sighed to himself under the mask of Unit-01.

"The new nerve connections had made it so that the plug suit feel whatever the armored plates of Eva feels, to lessen your pain. I had implanted trackers into the helmet as well, in order to-" Ritsuko continued, not aware the Children were gone, and continued rambling until she was done.

--

"Are you sure Rokubungi can carry out our plans? Our fundings had been going towards his pet projects so far..."

"It will be fine, as long as we can get rid of SEELE before they interfere. If anything, his little pet projects may actually help their survival."

"Our next target would be SEELE 12, proceed accordingly."

--

4 monoliths lit from the projectors, marked SEELE 01, 04, 06 and 11.

01: "So 12 has gone into hiding."

04: "He was being targeted."

06: "His chance at survival is very slim."

As if on cue, monolith 12 lit up.

12: "The assassins were quite a hassle. Excuse me being late."

11: "So you survived."

01: "Did you take any prisoners?"

12: "They were quite competent. As soon as they found themselves hopeless, they suicided."

01: "I see. Our opponent will be more of a challenge this time."

--

"Rei, it's me. I'm coming in." Shinji opened the door, and stepped into Rei's new apartment. It was much better than her last, though still filthy due to her lack of living skills. The walls were painted a light tan, and the floor was covered by an expensive carpet. However, Rei still knew no cleaning skills, and her apartment was filled with garbage and was filthy as her last.

"You know Shinji, her doorbell is working." Asuka said, annoyed. He was so casual with Rei, stepping into her place just like that.

"Shinji-sama?" Rei stepped out of her shower, barely covering breasts in the towel slung across the back of her neck.

Shinji blushed and stammered something impossible to understand.

"WONDERGIRL! Have some decency!" Asuka screamed, throwing Rei's plug suit at her, and forcibly twisting Shinji's neck at an angle nobody ever thought possible. A few minutes later, after Rei had put on her plug suit, cracks could be heard.

"A-asu-asuka, I'm in pain..." He said, obviously with effort.

"Shinji! Oh I'm so sorry! Please forgive me?" Asuka released her grip and gave him her best puppy eye. But it couldn't travel through the opaque mask she wore.

"Of course, Asuka..." Shinji sighed. He still couldn't fight off Asuka's 'cute assault', despite knowing she was simply using him.

"Shinji-sama, why are we dressing as Eva units?" Asked Rei, in her monotone voice.

"Ask Ritsuko later." Shinji replied. "I have other business to attend to. Would you like to come, Rei?" He added, making Asuka fume with jealousy and rage.

"I'm sorry, Shinji-sama. The angel technology project I am working on is in progress." She replied.

"Wondergirl, I've been wondering... How did you get the funds?" Asuka asked, knowing what Rei was referring to. She was let in on a few secrets now and then by the albino girl.

"Shinji-sama had granted me the information to Angel Technology as well as one billion yen per month. His sources are quite generous." She explained, getting Asuka's jaw locked in an open state.

"Shiiinji! I want to invest in a new clothing technology!" Asuka said, clinging to Shinji who was trying to make his escape. "Pleeaase?" Asuka had begged Shinji with her 'cute mode' turned to maximum.

"I-I'll s-see what I-I can do with the c-committee..." Shinji stammered, hoping that would convince Asuka. _"Damn it, I'm being played right into her hands..." _He thought. _"I can't help it if I like her! Rei! Why must you be made from mother!"_

"Baka-Shinji, since Rei isn't going, I wanna come!" She said playfully, clinging even tighter.

_"But maybe, just MAYBE I can take advantage of her like this..." _He thought. _"NO! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!"_

_--_

Kaji laid still on his hospital bed. It seemed that Misato had given him a small, barely noticeable fracture in his neck. It would heal without any permanent damage, the doctors had said, but he'll need to keep neck movements to a minimum. Every day, Misato came to visit him even though she claims she couldn't stand the guy. _"This wasn't what I had in mind..."_ Sighed Kaji. His resurrection was more of a curse than a blessing. He wasn't even appearing all that much.

--

Shinji and Asuka arrived at a door marked 'Top Secret', inside of which are where all information regarding the World Restoration Project.

"What's inside is for your eyes only, Asuka." He said, in an overly serious tone which is unusual.

"Of course!" Asuka replied cheerily, or pretended to.

"Alright, brace yourself." Shinji said, as he slid his card on the control panel. The door slid open, as well as the 19 layers after it. "This may change your life forever..." Shinji said in a dark tone, as he switched on the lights. The room was illuminated instantly, and displayed an impressive collection of scientific equipments.

Amongst the display, there were various DNA samples. Each marked an angel's name, including Adam and Lilith. Deeper in the room, miniature versions of the angels were sitting in tanks of chemicals.

"W-what is this room?" Asuka had said, quivering in fear.

"This is the room where the prevention of a second attempt at instrumentality will occur." Shinji answered, in a tone that rivaled that of his father's.

"Won't it cause a Third Impact? With Adam and Lilith here and all..." Asuka asked, as her fears returned with her memories of the last, failed Third Impact.

"No. The only true S2 Core in existence is within Unit-01. Without a real S2 Core, they wouldn't have the energy to make such a catastrophe possible, since SEELE destroyed all data relating to complete replicas.." Shinji answered, taking off his helmet.

"But what about S2 Engines? Aren't they the same as S2 Cores?" Asuka's questions were doubling with each answer Shinji provided, and it wasn't helping.

"That's false. Our new S2 Engines do not have the... Biological properties of the S2 Core. It's part machine, and thus cannot fuse." Shinji, almost sensing Asuka's next question, continued. "They're not like Evas. Evas were replicas of Adam, though Unit-01 is a replica of Lilith. However, if you rip off their restraints, their cockpit, and the umbilical plug, the flesh left is a complete, working copy. Do you understand?"

"So if it works with Evas, why can't it work with S2 Engines!" Asuka asked, annoyed that the answer had to be so complicated.

"If we separate the mechanical and biological components of the Engine, the Engine wouldn't work. It isn't the case with Evas." Shinji replied in simpler terms.

"Asuka, these are developed with a certain cloning technology." Shinji said, gloomily.

"Certain... Cloning technology?" Asuka had asked, confused.

"Yes, it had been used before. Basically, only one remains active at a time. Others stay dormant in this room." Shinji answered. "It's like a certain person we know." He added.

"A certain person?" Asuka was made even more confused.

"Do you know about Rei yet?" Shinji asked.

"I just know she's a... clone..." She replied.

"She's not a normal clone. She was made from Lilith and... My mother, and she can be replaced." Shinji explained. "Which is why I can trust her. But... I'm not sure if I can trust you."

"Baka-Shinji, are you saying I'm not as good as WONDERGIRL!" Asuka fumed.

"No, I just don't know if I can... Trust you. You never told me the truth, not once!" Shinji was quick to defend himself.

"Whatever, baka-Shinji." Asuka looked away, pretending not to care.

"Not even when we were the last two people on Earth." Seeing that he won't be getting a response, he continued. "You know, Asuka. I have..." He mumbled the last three words, and changed the subject. "Would you like to see the progress of our research?" Shinji asked.

"I didn't hear you properly, Third Child!" Asuka heard, though, the three little words that pierced her AT Field many times before. She didn't need to show it, she had convinced herself she could live by herself.

Shinji mumbled the same words again, and quickly removed the bindings of Sachiel, the Third Angel. "Sachiel, who do you acknowledge as your father?" Shinji commanded. The angel extended one of its energy rod at Adam, and another at Shinji. Shinji showed his proud smile to Asuka.

"Asuka, would you like a child too?" Shinji asked, holding the small Sachiel proudly like a baby. "I came today to retrieve him. I plan to raise him as a human boy, in order to prepare for the future."

Asuka could only stare wide-eyed at the most important boy, financially and emotionally, in her life hold something she regards as a freak like a delicate baby.

"Would you like..." Shinji blushed like a tomato. "To be its mother?"

"You know, Third Child, most people propose in a romantic setting with a diamond ring. You're the first one I've known to propose in a freaky lab with a baby freak." Asuka said with amusement in her voice, but she sounded pleased as well. "We'll see, baka-Shinji, we'll see. I'll give you one more chance." She added, but her mind was on other things. _"Yatta, the great Sohryu Asuka Langley is one step closer to world domination!"_

"Thank you, Asuka." Shinji said, carrying the baby Sachiel. "Say, how does having 17 children sound?" Asked Shinji with a confident smirk.

"Baka-Shinji!" Asuka giggled, and was joined by Shinji. "Don't grow a spine on me now!" She joked.

Sachiel, not knowing what was going on, reached out for his third mother with his energy rod. "Ma...ma..."

--

"So, Rokubungi's first step had finally been taken. Took him long enough."

"However, should we not proceed to complete our second?"

"Indeed, the failure of 12's assassination has set us back quite a bit. They most probably have strengthened their defense further."

"We won't fail next time."

--

"OH BLOODY HELL YOU'RE NOT BRINGING THAT THING INTO MY APARTMENT!" Screamed a hysterical Misato, upon seeing the black little thing with a bird-like bone mask. Her surprise and amusement at the cosplaying pilots all gone.

"Oh come on Misato, you can be a grandma if you adopt me as your son!" Shinji said, jokingly.

"That is EXACTLY why you WON'T be bringing that THING here!" Misato screeched.

"Misato, you might be the first 31 year old grandma in existence!" Joined Asuka, determined that 'Granny Misato' sounded hilarious.

"You'll be on the news!" Shinji dealt the finishing blow with extreme force.

"On TV..." Misato could just imagine it now.

_"Misato, how does it feel to have the world saviour as your son, and an angel as your grandson?" The TV reporter asks._

_"LOVELY! Oh, but I'm still so beautiful! My skin is still so smooth and soft, and look at this cleavage!" Misato cheerily exclaimed to her adoring fans._

_"Beautiful! A SINGLE grandmother at the age 31!" A talent scout shouted. "You'll be our new MOVIE STAR!"_

"MIIIIIIISAAAAAAAATOOOOO!" Asuka shouted tapping her foot on the ground, with her arms crossed, and breaking her out of her musing.

"O-oh, sorry, come in!" Misato said cheerily, thinking of her salary as a first-class actress.

"Great. Oh, by the way, this baby is top-secret military technology. No word of it to anybody." Shinji said, walking in.

"WHAAT! Then how do I get on TV!" Misato shouted, angry that her dreams were shattered into pieces.

"You can't, but on the bright side, only we will call you granny Misato." Winked Asuka. "Oh, and the rest of NERV, too." Asuka laughed, as she dug the drugs for the baby Sachiel out of her jacket.

"Get OUT! OUT! OOOUUUT!" Misato screamed, kicking Sachiel and Shinji out the door. Literally.

"Well, Asuka, guess she won't want her EXTRA PAYCHECK now, does she?" Shinji said slyly, with a grin on his face. Misato paled.

"Or perhaps a TRANSFER to FRANCE..." Asuka added as soon as Shinji had finished. Seems that the synchronization training had other effects as well. Misato paled even more.

"Or maybe she doesn't want to be PROMOTED!" Shinji, again, dealt the finishing blow, causing Misato to almost go translucent.

Misato had to counterattack. There is no way she is going to let them off like this. "And maybe our MARRIED COUPLE here wanted to celebrate by picking on their GUARDIAN who PROVIDES THEM."

"M-Misato!" Shinji blushed, stammering. The usual damage had been inflicted, Misato let out a grin. "W-we're just putting our synchronizing to good use!"

"W-who'd want to be with THIS idiot anyways!" Asuka stammered as well, angry but still blushing. As if on cue, an energy rod came an inch away from her face.

"Ma...ma..." Snarled the baby Sachiel in his ethereal voice, and his other energy rod made its way up to Shinji's chin. "Pa...pa..."

"Er... Your first words! Sachiel banzai!" Shinji tried to cover, but Misato had caught what it had said already.

"Oooh, is that so?" Misato grinned. A grin that said 'I will make sure this situation will embarrass you to no end'.

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Asuka was about to strangle the little Sachiel, as the energy rod shot out and smashed Asuka against a wall.

"That's gotta hurt..." Commented Shinji. "Asuka, please don't threaten Sachiel too much." Shinji said, as he calmed Sachiel by giving him a rattle.

"Security? Make copies of today's surveillance tape at sector 29 area B between now and the past 15 minutes, pronto, and distribute it on the main street!" In the little exchange between mother and son, neither parents had noticed Misato flipping out her cellphone. Her trump card had been used, Shinji and Asuka would now face incredible embarrassment when they walk on the streets. Little did she realize, she also leaked out top-secret information that she was informed about.

"MISATO! You just released CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!" Shinji screamed, hysterical almost. This would bring a halt of his scenario, and he didn't have the heart to punish Misato. "Do you know how much paperwork I'm going to receive to dump into your work bin?" Shinji continued.

Misato paled at the realization of this, and quickly redialed the number. "CANCEL! CANCEL THE DISTRIBUTION! What, what do you mean the order had already be executed? NOOOO!"

In the past 2 years, NERV had gotten rid of its incompetent surveillance team and had hired top-of-the-line personnel. They carried out orders without a hitch, and asked for little extra salary. Now, rather than something to be ashamed of, NERV's surveillance team was its pride. After the Evas, of course.

"Misato... I hope you enjoy paperwork." The furious, cold glare from Shinji was enough to freeze Misato's blood. "Have fun tomorrow. Say, Asuka, about what I said before we went into the lab..."

"The part about it changing my life forever is being called off, right?" Asuka replied, pinned to the wall.

"Yea, I'm sorry." Shinji said sheepishly.

_"Was that even something to be sorry about?" _Asuka wondered to herself.

--

Elsewhere, Kensuke popped in his new 'Military Secrets' tape. "Hey Touji, you think they'll talk about the Evangelions?" He asked. Upon seeing his friend cringe, he quickly apologized.

"It's ok, Kensuke. I doubt it though, the Evas being their control over the world and all." He said.

"OH LOOK! IT'S MISATO!" Kensuke shouted, and at once the two boys started drooling, until a whole minute had passed, which was when she answered the door.

"What the hell is Shinji holding in his hands!" Touji asked.

"If I remember correctly, that thing looks like the Third Angel." Kensuke replied, amazed. "I can't believe mass production of these toys are-GRANDMA! That's Shinji's CHILD!" Upon hearing the mention of Misato turning into a grandmother if Shinji became her son, Kensuke came upon this obvious conclusion.

"What the hell? I bet this super deformed child was a spawn of the the red haired devil rather than Shinji." Touji snorted.

The tape and explained how Sachiel is a top secret experiment, but it went to deaf ears as Kensuke and Touji argued over what it must be. As soon as the thing extended its energy rod, Kensuke confirmed it as the Third Angel, except without the red core. At the words spoken by it, Touji, being the idiot he is, blurted out.

"SEE! Spawn o' the DEVIL herself!" He smirked. "Makes no sense though, it looking like an angel and all."

Then, the other energy rod pointed, and the other word spoken, Touji and Kensuke's jaws dropped a considerable depth.

"Shinji... Asuka... NOOOOOO!" They said and screamed in unison. It was a terror beyond comprehension to them.

--

Hikari was scolding her sister Nozomi for picking up a strange tape from the ground, but all her words were tuned out.

"Oh come on, sis, don't be so uptight about this. Kodama! I found an interesting tape on the ground today! Wanna see?" Nozomi paid no attention to Hikari's protests and moral speeches, as she popped the tape in.

"Coming!" Came a voice from another room, most likely younger than both her sisters, but definitely more mature in tone than Nozomi.

"Well, hurry up, the first minute is-OH MY GOD, what IS that thing in his hands!" Nozomi nearly shrieked upon seeing the black blob of flesh.

"Ikari?" Hikari thought aloud to herself.

"Ikari? As in that cute guy everybody was talking about in your class?" Nozomi said.

"No, thats Taiki Ikari. This is Ikari Shinji." Hikari replied. "He's the wimp who everybody picks on when they have a death wish." She continued.

The tape rolled past the part where Misato was to become a grandmother if she adopted Shinji right after Kodama popped her head in.

"OH MY GOD! SHINJI! HOW COULD YOU!" Hikari screamed. Not knowing what the fuss was all about, her sisters simply continued watching in amusement as the exchange took place. Hikari, however, was busy fuming about Shinji's betrayal. She knew how dearly Asuka had held him in her heart. _"Ikari, you're SO going to get it when I see you next time. Section 2 agents or not, you're as good as-"_ Her musings were cut off.

"EEEEEK!" Kodama shrieked, as the energy rod stopped merely an inch from Asuka's face.

Hearing the scream, Hikari instinctively looked at the TV screen, and saw the black... THING 'point' at her friend. The words spoken made the three girls burst in laughter.

"HAHA, oh god, HAHA, Asuka... Real... Smooth there... HAHAHAHA" Hikari said, her anger vaporized. Then the rod pointed to Shinji, and the next words made themselves heard.

"Oh. My. God. You can't be serious, they got a FREAK BABY! And Shinji got Asuka PREGNANT! How come I never noticed?" Hikari said in disbelief, finally realizing that vital little bit about Shinji's baby calling Asuka mama.

"No, idiot, it seemed it was this Shinji guy's science experiment." Nozomi said.

"WHAT! His job is really getting to his head." Hikari commented.

"What IS his job, anyways?" Kodama asked, interested in a totally platonic way.

"Don't you know? He's the commander of NERV, now that his old man bit the dust." Hikari explained, as if that was a casual thing.

"What! So you mean the wimp everybody picks on owns the most powerful organization on Earth!" Nozomi cried out in horror.

"Well... Yea, why do you think whenever he came to school with more than a bruise on his face, another athletic boy with attitude problems mysteriously transfers?" Hikari said casually like it was nothing unusual. However, her sisters cowered in fear. They had been... Involved in some of these terrorism activities.

--

Misato sat behind her desk in NERV HQ, facing a wall of paperwork.

_"Was it worth it...?"_ She thought to herself. Glancing at the tape in her hand, she smirked. _"Of course it was."_

However, if she saw the the feeding tube replacing whatever she had processed, she would've thought otherwise.

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: Well, this turned out not much better than chapter 2. Hopefully some easily amused people can still enjoy it. Criticisms welcome, flames too.

I plan on doing 'post 3rd Impact chapters' on every 5th chapter, to give a little background on the relationship between Asuka and Shinji. Personal opinion tells me that pairing is cute and fluffy, and incest free. Personal opinions, flame elsewhere! Here's an omake for you humor fans out there!

--

**Shinji's Son: Take 1, ACTION!**

Shinji mumbled the same words again, and quickly removed the bindings of Sachiel, the Third Angel. "Sachiel. I am your father." Shinji said.

"CUT! That's WAY overdone!" The director shouted. Off-stage.

**Shinji's Son: Take 2, ACTION!**

Shinji mumbled the same words again, and quickly removed the bindings of Sachiel, the Third Angel. "Sachiel. WHO'S YOUR DADDY!" Shinji asked, though it was obvious he was making a great effort.

"CUT CUT CUT! This won't do. You don't have the ATTITUDE, the ACCENT, the PERSONALITY. Try that again!" The director... Directed. Hehe, funny.

**Shinji's Son: Take 3, Action!**

Shinji mumbled the same words again, and quickly removed the bindings of Sachiel, the Third Angel. "Sachiel, who do you acknowledge as your father?" Shinji commanded.

_"Good job, that was PERFECT!" _Thought the director.

The angel extended one of its energy rod at Adam, and another at Shinji. Shinji showed his proud smile to Asuka, but the rod did not stop. Brain splattered all over the ceiling, as the ground formed a pool of Shinji's blood.

"Great, one time the idiot doesn't mess up, the freak does it." The director commented to himself. "Find another Shinji, before I get killed by flaming reviewers!"

--

Looking back at it, that omake will most likely only crack a smile. Oh well, I tried.


	4. MiniAngels Aren't Human!

Disclaimer on Chapter 1.

A/N: I always had writer's block, you know? I just wrote whatever came off the top of my head. Maybe that's why it's so uber-corny for the last few chapters, and this as well.

--

_"Rokubungi, how do you plan to deal with the leak caused by Katsuragi?"_

_"I plan to throw out dummy data as SEELE's attempt at sabotage." Shinji replied. "It could be considered as a scandal, and the way it was distributed was quite... Suspecious." Shinji tried to keep his composure from giving way to nervousness with great effort._

_"I see. Her skills are still valuable. Consider her lucky. If another such episode repeats, she will be executed by our agents."_

_"Understood." Shinji said, before turning off the hologram projectors in his office. "Close one... Dad left me so many toys!"_

--

"NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Asuka screamed in frustration.

"Oh come on, Asuka. You're his mother!" Shinji retorted, as he cleaned up the little Sachiel's meal. It seems that although he leaves no droppings, sometimes when its little stomach can't hold everything down...

"Quiet, Third Child! I'm not a housebroken male, or female! I am the great Sohryu Asuka Langley!" Asuka's pride had spoken, as she looked away. "You better clean this up good! It's so disgusting!" Asuka continued.

"Well, that's something you have to live with when you create biological weapons, Asuka." Shinji said, dumping the cleaned up vomit. "It seems that angels do not evolve and change as much as we thought. It's still not ready to eat food like humans do."

"Well, I can see that, Third Child!" Asuka stated in anger. "Stupid little-"

Shinji cut her off. "Language, Asuka. We don't want Sachiel to learn bad things now do we?" He said sagely, waving his index finger and shaking his head.

Asuka instead muttered under her breath as she hid herself in her room, unable to face the tiny abomination any longer.

"Biological warfare had never been this much trouble..." Shinji sighed. "I'm sorry Asuka!" He shouts loud enough for her to hear, and picked up his baby. "Good night!"

--

Meanwhile, at NERV Infirmary, a purple haired major in a flight jacket was being transported to the Emergency Room at full speed.

"Hang in there, Misato!" Ritsuko cheered, running alongside the nurses. "You have to make it!"

"I... Might not... Last... Ritsuko." Misato replied, weakly. "The paperwork... They BREED!" She continued. "Goodbye, Ritsuko. It was nice... Knowing... You..." With that, Misato fainted.

"Geez, it's just a severely swollen wrist, nothing life endangering." Ritsuko commented, as she walked back to her post.

--

Kaji laid a flower by the unconscious Misato's bed, along with a card.

_"Get well soon, Misato. Asuka and Shinji can't take care of your grandchild much longer."_

_-Kaji."_

_--_

Kensuke and Touji exited the elevator, and started for the door.

"Say, do you think we'll see Misato this time?" Kensuke asked his companion.

"Misato..." Touji started to drool, but was cut off by a hand ripping his ear. "OW OW OW OW OW!" He protested. Behind him was a sadistic Class Rep, Hikari.

"Touji! Still thinking about older women I see." She whispered through gritted teeth.

"Hikari! Mercy!" Touji begged, as Kensuke squirmed to the doorbell. "TRAITOR! SAVE ME!" He shouted to his otaku buddy.

Pretending to ignore him, Kensuke called for its residence. When Asuka had answered the door with a glare that meant certain death, Kensuke could only step back in horror.

"Well, stooge, what do YOU want?" Asuka demanded. Her stance towering over the shrinking Kensuke.

"ASUKA! When are you getting married?" Hikari shouted cheerfully, waving her free arm as she dragged Touji in a run for the door.

"OW OW OW OW OW! HIKARI!" Touji protested in pain, and was ignored by the Class Rep once again.

"WHAT! Who'd want to marry THAT idiot!" The redhead turned on her demon mode, almost igniting the air around her.

"The little baby said you were its mama and Shinji was its papa!" Kensuke cried out, before thinking. He shrunk again, this time behind Hikari as Asuka's eyes started to burn holes into his own.

"Spit it out, Asuka!" Hikari pleaded, though with quite some force.

"WE'RE NOT ENGAGED!" Screamed Asuka in an extremely high pitch, shattering many fragile solids. One of them included Shinji's heart, but he was busy taking care of Sachiel in the background.

There was a disturbing silence. Nobody dared make a sound in fear of setting off Mount Asuka again, until Touji felt the grip of the class rep loosening.

Breaking himself free, he quickly said what he had to say. "Hey, devil girl, where's Shinji?"

The human-sized Eva-01 they all thought was a statue turned, twitching, to the door.

"S-Shinji...?" The three guests said in unison.

--

"Misato Katsuragi... A hindrance to our plans!"

"Yes, now a piece of information had been exposed. SEELE will sure to hear of this."

"If we didn't foresee bloodbaths in the near future, Katsuragi would've been punished severely by now."

--

The monoliths lit up, 01, 04, 06, 11 and 12 formed a circle.

01: "Damnit, we must push ahead our schedule!"

04: "But do you think we have the resources right now?"

01: "Of course. Right now, their secret project is in the infant stage. If we can destroy, or capture it before it matures, we might have a chance!"

06: "But as you might know, NERV HQ had been researching combat weaponry since Third Impact."

01: "It is of no importance. JSSDF and the abandoned Jet Alone project is in our hands."

04: "Our course of action has been set. Perhaps we can even salvage our MP Evas if we're lucky."

11: "Good, let's re-watch that videotape then."

12: "Indeed, quite a scandal! The Commander and his best pilot having an affair."

The monoliths giggled and howled in laughter as they faded, a holographic projection of the video still in place.

--

_"She just said it to hide behind her mask."_

"HEY!"

_"She didn't mean it..."_

"EWWW!"

_"It was just empty words..."_

"AUGGH!"

_"I mustn't believe... I mustn't believe... I mustn't-"_

A plate found itself into Shinji's mask. He had explained to his friends about the protection needed in case of Sachiel being agitated. Though not only did the plates protect him against the baby, it also protected him against religious terrorists as well. 'The plates were made to stand up to machine guns, explosions, angel attacks and Asuka's wrath.' He had said, before getting an ineffective slap from Asuka.

The plate shattered, bringing Shinji back to reality as he noticed Sachiel defending him. Startled, Shinji stood and spilled all of the Angel-puke on his lap onto the floor.

"Oh, great. I'll get the towel, enjoy your meals everybody." Shinji said in defeat and sarcasm, as he put Sachiel on his chair and headed for the cleaning supplies.

"How the hell does he expect us to eat now?" Touji asked, green as wasabi on his plate.

Asuka, however, was still wolfing down her meal happily, as if Sachiel barfed roses.

"The devil seems fine." Kensuke stated, trying to get his minds off of the vomit by hacking into NERV's database.

Hikari was already at the washroom, so nothing could be heard from her.

"You know, stooge, Sachiel is not ever going to be placed there." She said, seeing what Kensuke was doing with her excellent peripheral vision, after a huge swallow. She smiled internally as Kensuke paled. It was a stupid habit he never got rid of, hacking into confidential files for Shinji and Asuka to see. Now that Shinji is the commander, he could get the military otaku of a hacker arrested if he wanted to.

Shinji came back, not paying attention to Kensuke and Asuka, as he wiped the floor.

"Sachiel can't eat human food properly yet." Shinji explained as he made his way to wash off the towel. "He pukes the excess material, since he doesn't have... The exit."

"Damnit Shinji, how do you put up with this... Disgusting routine?" Touji asked his wimpy, powerful friend.

"Shut up and eat!" Shinji avoided the subject, as he picked up his baby and returned to clean up the rest of the puke before heading to the showers to clean up his lap.

Asuka stayed uncharacteristically silent, glad that nobody had dived into the subject of her being a mother yet.

--

Shinji stood in the shower, fully clothed in his cosplay costume and uniform. Looking down at the little black blob with him, he sighed.

"When will you stop barfing all over me?" Shinji asked.

"When..." Sachiel repeated, with difficulty. "W..hen..."

"Isn't that cute, your fourth word!" Shinji exclaimed, as he scrubbed his lap with a bar of soap. He remembered that fateful day when Sachiel learned his third.

_"Baka-Shinji! Get your baka ass here and clean your mini-baka's vomit, now!" Asuka shouted. It had been the first day that Sachiel ate, and he vomited nearly everything he ate after digestion._

_"Can you stop teaching Sachiel bad words, Asuka?" Shinji retorted. He couldn't stand up to himself, but he could protect his baby from the horrors of insulting words._

_"Shut up, baka-Shinji! When did you grow a spine?" Asuka screamed. "Just get your baka ass here and clean it up, NOW!"_

_Sachiel watched the whole exchange, and simply pointed at Shinji with its energy rod. "Ba..ka..."_

_It made Asuka laugh a sincere, genuine laugh. Shinji, however, was not in the least bit amused._

"What a horrible memory..." Shinji thought aloud to himself, as he wiped his costume with the towel. "Sachiel, don't ever use that word, ok?" He talked to the mini-Angel as if he was a real baby. But the reply wasn't in the least bit innocent.

"Ba...ka..."

--

Kensuke, Touji and Hikari enjoyed an awkwardly silent meal. Shinji was in the showers with the little blob, and the usually outspoken devil was contently happy for the silence, much to the guest trio's bewilderment. Finally, Hikari decided to take the risk and tread into dangerous grounds.

"So, Asuka. How is it like being a mother?" Hikari asked, doubting that she'll get a positive answer.

Asuka's glare of doom confirmed it.

"I see..." Hikari acknowledged, and returned to her food.

It was an awkwardly silent meal for the guests, but none dared to break the silence until Shinji returned. He looked pretty stupid, using a towel to dry off his cosplaying body.

"Asuka, your litt-" Shinji tried to say, but was cleanly sliced by Asuka's glare of doom. "I'm sorry!" He quickly said on reflex. It was his one defense against all of Asuka's possible offensive scenarios. Surprisingly, she didn't scold him for apologizing this time.

The rest of the meal passed in silence after all.

--

Shinji Ikari had saved mankind, by diverting the Third Impact from its intended goal. However, not all believe so, since the monstrosities were named Angels. Religious extremists, especially of the Christian religion, burned with rage upon the murdering of the messengers. In this underground make-shift church, a make-shift religious politician delivered his speech.

"To this day, I sincerely thank you all for believing in the path that is God's. Whatever your religion, whatever your culture, I know you all must feel great hatred for the organization known as NERV." He had a sagely look of understanding. "My brothers, sisters, sons and daughters. I wish for you all to enjoy prosperity, and join Christ in his paradise. However, our path had been destroyed by NERV!" He slammed his hand on the altar, causing a thunderous bang. "They had killed the messengers God had sent to us!" He leaned forward, with a threatening look on his face. "But we mustn't hate, or we are no better. Rather, we shall give them the wrath of the followers of god!" He held his fist up in the air. "We shall destroy NERV by delivering holy retribution!"

At the conclusion of the speech, fifty thousand religious extremist terrorists of various religions raised whatever weapon they had, may it be a gun or a pitch fork, and cheered in unison.

--

The silence finally broke when everybody finished eating. But that silence was broken by the sound of running water and clattering china. Finally snapping, Hikari stood up.

"SOMEBODY JUST TALK ALREADY!" She screamed, more to the ceiling than to everybody else. What she accomplished, however, was less than what she had hoped for.

"Um... Hey Hikari, how do you like Sachiel?" Shinji asked, from the kitchen.

"The little guy is... Cute, I guess." She answered, calming from her outburst.

"If you joined NERV, I can let you and Touji adopt Ramiel or something." Shinji said with the slightest hint of a tease in his voice. Hikari blushed, and Asuka finally made her grand entrance to the conversation.

"Hikari, you can do better than this stooge!" Asuka commented. "Almost everybody in our class is better than THIS guy."

"What do you know, devil girl?" Touji retorted. "Why don't you bitch at Shinji for choosing the worst possible girl?"

"Who is he dating?" Asuka asked, oblivious to the insult, despite her genius IQ.

"You, demon!" Touji shouted as he pointed to Asuka with an accusing finger. Feeling the need to join in, Kensuke finally spoke up as well.

"Yea, what did you do to our Shinji!"

"Pfft, I'd rather DIE than go out with that squirming little wimp." The acid and venom from Asuka's words dripped to vaporize everything it touched. That included Shinji's already shattered heart.

_"She didn't mean that, she didn't mean that, she didn't mean that..." _Shinji chanted to himself, convincing himself Asuka didn't mean what she said.

"Sure..." Kensuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Asuka. Shinji isn't THAT bad." Hikari pleaded, getting a surprised look from the three stooges.

"Hikari! You traitor!" She cried.

"A-Asuka, I'm just hoping for the best for the both of you!" Hikari stammered a little, as she defended herself and her friendship.

The little exchange turned into a full-blown war afterwards, revolving around Asuka loving Shinji and the stooges trying to break them up, while the class rep played Matchmaker.

"_She didn't mean that, she didn't mean that, she didn't mean that..."_

"Shinji! Do you love her or not?" Touji said after an undetermined amount of arguing.

_"She didn't mean that, she didn't mean that, she didn't mean that..."_

"SHINJI! YES OR NO!" Kensuke screamed in his friend's ear.

_"She didn't mean that, she didn't mean that, she didn't me-"_ He snapped out of it, realizing the screaming otaku in his ear.

"Huh?" He didn't quite hear what his friend had to say, except the part asking yes or no. On impulse, and in his normal agreeing manner, he replied.

"Yes."

What came after that could only be described as 'hell and torment' for the dish washing pilot.

Sachiel had only one thing to say to this situation.

"Ba...ka..."

--

Pen-Pen, afraid of the black blob that had moved in, stirred in his fridge.

"WARRRK WARK WAR WAAAAAARARK!" _"Curse that blob! I can't go to that party!"_

--

Three weeks have passed. The scandal had somehow succeeded, and SEELE's popularity dropped like lead. Not like they were that popular in the first place, after Third Impact. Sachiel grew magnificently, and was now a human-sized Angel. Shinji kept mumbling about treating his son with love and respect, while Asuka still denied being her mother. Sachiel had moved to a NERV HQ room designed for pilots, though it was never used in the first place. Shinji was soaked in tears the day he was to part, and visited Sachiel frequently. Fuyutsuki could only hang his head in shame as Shinji embarrassed NERV for the second time.

"Shinji, Sachiel is an adult now. Stop treating him like a kid!" Fuyutsuki advised. "He is just a tool, it wouldn't be good to get too attached to him."

"Fuyutsuki-sensei, I can't bear to be like my father. I guess... I guess when I tried, I tried a bit too hard." Shinji said to the wise old sub-commander. The old man knew what went on between Gendo and his son during the Angel attacks, and had acted as a grandfather for the traumatized boy ever since his return from Third Impact.

"I know, but you must have the heart to throw him into the front lines, Shinji." Fuyutsuki said to his pupil. "As a commander of NERV, you're way too soft." He explained, knowing how caring Shinji is.

"Maybe so, but I like it better this way. At least... At least in the short period of time that Sachiel can enjoy himself, he will know a loving father." Shinji smiled, and bridged his hands in front of his face. "Now, onto daily business. How's the miniaturization of the Eva weaponry going?" Shinji asked, in the tone that one would associate with Gendo Ikari.

"Here's the database for current process. Of course, the pallet rifles, the handgun and the bazooka were simply modified versions of the current models we have. The positron rifle and positron sniper rifle are the only two guns being modified." Fuyusuki stated in his business tone. "Your personal Counter Sword is nearly completed, and the Magoroku Exterminate Sword had just begun."

"You know, Fuyutsuki-sensei, I wonder why Asuka's Eva was outfitted with all those guns and rocket launchers while I got the swords." Shinji ranted to his teacher. "I mean, she's the one who likes to go up and kill stuff up close. I have a better history with ranged weapons."

"Well, that's a mystery that your father never mentioned." The wise old sage replied indifferently.

"Well, the katana is not very useful in a real battle situation, is it Fuyutsuki-sensei? I want the katana to be finished last."

"Very well. I am to be dismissed, I assume?" Fuyutsuki left for the door, and as he twisted the knob he couldn't help but feel that this was all planned by yet another committee.

--

Back in Misato's apartment, peace and harmony returned to reside with its loving occupants. If Asuka shouting curses at her guardian for teasing her as Pen-Pen get stepped on in their childish chase was peace and harmony, that is.

"MISATO! EAT PILLOWS!" Asuka screamed as she threw the last surviving pillow at the last surviving eye witness to Adam.

"When you admit your undying love!" The amazingly fit woman leaped from the couch to the table, then dived into her room and locked the door. One has to imagine HOW she does it, when she lived her life on instant ramen and beer until Shinji came along.

"DAMN YOU MISATO!" Asuka screamed as she banged on her door loudly.

"WARRRK!" _"DROP IT!"_ The penguin cried as he rushed to his refrigerator.

The week was a troublesome week. After Sachiel's relocation to NERV HQ, Misato and Asuka basically exchanged teases. Misato being Granny Misato, and Asuka being unhappy that she wasn't Shinji's make-shift wife anymore. In reality, however, they liked the little black blob despite the amounts of time it puked. Pen-Pen, being the unlucky penguin that he is, was stuck in middle of it all. Always either a cushion to step on when he went to get a beer, or used as a projectile by Asuka to attack Misato.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!" _"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"_

--

Reviewing the data Fuyutsuki had given him, Shinji viewed the status on his weapon development plan. It would serve not only as training for piloting the Evas, it would also be used to protect the pilots from religious zealots and SEELE's agents.

Shinji had grown cold when it comes to the life of SEELE or zealots. SEELE had almost taken Misato's life, and he would never forgive whoever worked for them. The zealots had known how much pain and suffering he had gone through to bring them back to this world, but they still wanted him dead. There was only so much a meek little boy could take before snapping, and now he no longer fears getting his hands stained by the blood of whoever threatened his life. He withdrew his miniature progressive knife, and stared at it a good moment.

"I wonder how much blood I can draw with my Magoroku Exterminate Sword." He mused loudly to himself, a sadistic grin on his face. This was not Shinji Ikari. Now he's showing the legacy of Rokubungis, cold blooded murderers, corrupted politicians, manipulating bastards who thought of people as tools. All in the name of various committees.

Shinji Ikari, the boy with two sides. Two conflicting sides. A kind, loving side and a side that longs for the blood of those who had wronged him.

His grin turned back into his usual, weak smile, as he put the knife back into his shoulder compartment. _"Maybe I'm going crazy. Stop thinking about blood! Damn it! No more blood!"_

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: You know... I was glad that the first three reviews I got were positive reviews. Thank you! Thank you! I love you all! Though I still await constructive criticism from experienced authors.

**RELIGION-RELATED RANT! DON'T READ IF YOU'RE EASILY OFFENDED BY RELIGION OR ARE OFFENDED BY THE RELIGIOUS EXTREMISTS IN MY STORY, OR JUST PLAIN DON'T LIKE TALKING ABOUT RELIGION.**

Also, I don't mean to offend anybody Christian, or of any religion. I just want to dip into the overused idea of religious personnel hating the Children, for a lack of better idea. In my opinion, that is a very likely aftermath to Third Impact if everybody knows of Shinji, Asuka and Rei's involvement in terminating angels. Religious extremists are willing to KILL for their religion. I don't mean being religious is wrong, but going overly religious is not healthy at all. You should simply accept others for who they are, not what god they believe in. Just because somebody is a Satanist doesn't mean that person can't ever be worth the scum off of Christians' shoes. I'm just going in circles at this pace. Just remember, everybody. Religion doesn't change who you are. No matter what your religion, you are still a child of whatever god you believe in.

**END RELIGION-RELATED RANT!**

Next chapter will be the first of the little Third Impact stories, and I'm going to do my best to fill it up with teary angst and drama and all sorts of dark stuff, since the main story I've written so far are pretty light. Thank you all for your support! Here's an omake!

--

Kaji looked at the beauty that lay before him unconsciously.

"I... I don't know if I can bear to see you like this much longer. I need you..." He sobbed. He loved her, and he was alive for her.

"I-I'm not going to let Shinji beat me!" He said, determined to show his love. He tried to pull down his zipper, but was met with unexpected difficulty. "DAMNIT! My zipper is stuck!" He screamed. Instead of pulling down his zippers, he stood, undid his belt and pulled his pants down.

"There, now to show that Shinji is not the only one brave enough to do this..." He removed the cover on Misato, and sat back down on his seat. He reached inside his underwear as Misato opened her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PERVERT! TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!" Misato shrieked. "HELP! RAPE! AHHH!" She continued wailing, under the doctors came in.

"Why did Shinji get away with it...?" He thought aloud as he was dragged away by security.


	5. Third Impact: 1

Disclaimer on chapter 1. Also, I do not own the Macross/SRT reference in here. Banpresto owns SRT, forgot who owns Macross, but whoever it was, they rock.

A/N: The first of the Third Impact stories! How much darkness can I fill it up with? Is it A: Not much, B: Adequate, or C: Overloaded?

Find out by reading!

--

Shinji stared at the red halo and black moon that now orbits the Earth. The remains of Tokyo-3 is now a giant crater, another giant crater that is bigger than the last, and small giant craters and piles of rubble all over the place. He was on the beach, he realized, as his hands squeezed the soft, dry sand. The strange thing was, he couldn't hear the children, the love-struck teens, or the tired adults cheering and playing. All he could hear was the wind, and his own breathing.

_"I... Failed?" _His vocal cords failed him, but his mind did not. _"So, in the end, I'm still the Useless Shinji nobody would ever want? Heh, figures."_ He smiled to himself, and heard a wave crash against the lonely sandy shore. Instinctively, he tilted his head to the right. A familiar shape stood over the orange ocean.

_"Rei! REI! Please, help me Rei!" _He tried to scream, but his lips wouldn't move. His tongues wouldn't budge. He wanted to project his voice to the blue haired girl, but nothing came. _"I... I don't want to be alone... Asuka rejected me..." _He turned his head back to the red orbiting halo.

_"Don't leave me. I... I was scared of you. You... Your clones... They scared me. But in the end, you were there for me. Not Asuka, not Misato, but you, Rei." _The last boy on earth turned his head back to where he saw Rei. _"I... I can't even talk... REI! REI! Don't leave me too! PLEASE! NO!" _The boy tried to reach for the girl that was his mother, but could not lift his hand.

_"Is this... My punishment? For failing? Why do I care anyways, nobody cared. Nobody loved me. Everybody who did died. Heh, why did I bother?" _The hysterical boy mused to himself as his eyelids got heavier. _"It's alright though... Nobody is here to hurt me anymore..." _His eyes welled up with salty tears, and nobody knew how long he slept.

--

The brown haired boy opened his eyes, and found the halo still there, but it seemed closer.

_"Is it just my imagination? Must be. It must be getting to me." _He thought to himself, a sadistic grin on his face. _"I killed everybody. Why do I feel sad? Why should I feel sad? Nobody felt sorry for me. Nobody cared for me." _He mused to himself, as he pushed his weary body into a sitting position.

_"I can... Move?" _The boy felt every muscle in his body ache, but in a soothing way. He felt as if he became alive again. _"So God wants me to live for my sins, does he? For killing everybody? Just fine with me. Nobody will hurt me ever again. Nobody..." _He widened his grin. _"Nobody... Nobody... Nobody can... Nobody can hurt me... I'll kill them. I'll kill them like I killed the rest of humanity. I'll... I'll kill them..." _The crazed berserker shifted his eyes to his left, knowing he will not find anything to the right but oceans and the memory of the the last person to understand him.

What greeted his sight was the one person that he wanted to kill the most. A certain red head he loved and hated at the same time. _"You... You rejected me. I needed you... Why? Why did you reject me? You didn't care. All you cared about is yourself. People like you... People like you should die, right? Right? Asuka... Sleep! Sleep in your dreams of being the great Sohryu Asuka Langley!" _He wrapped his hands around her throat, and squeezed with his rejuvenated body.

_"Maybe how you lived was the right way to live. To care for only yourself. We are alike, aren't we? But how we dealt with ourselves was different. I admired you, but you insulted me. I hated you, but you kept pulling me back. I loved you, but you blocked my reach. Why did you torture me like this?" _The boy's face turned into a frown, then into a rage-filled face of a beast. His arms shaking with the force he put into them, and all sorts of crazed scenarios going through his demented mind.

_"Disappear, disappear Asuka. You hate me, don't you? You wouldn't like this world. This world is my world now. You should go back to sleeping. You should sleep in the Third Impact. Sleep with everybody else. Sleep with Kaji, with your mother." _He pushed his hands to their limits, determined to kill Asuka.

Asuka awakened from her daze. _"Why, Shinji?" _She thought to herself. _"Baka-Shinji..."_

She lifted her hand, and caressed his cheek. The grip on her throat loosened, and loosened, until finally the hands rested on either side of her head.

_"Why? Why did I stop? I hate you... I hate you... I don't love you..." _The tamed beast cried. He cried not tears of sadness, or joy. He cried tears of frustration, as he ran. He ran far from the girl he loved and hated.

"I hate you... I hate you... No... I love you... Do I? I do, don't I? Heh... I'll kill... I'll kill everybody..." His vocal cords finally working, he repeated his mantra to himself. Looking down at the ground, he found something that caught his attention. A JSSDF issue combat knife, and a surprisingly undamaged pistol. He shot the pool of LCL that he found with the weapons three times, and spat in it. "Pathetic, killing defenseless people."

The young Ikari walked like a zombie down the street, away from the beach, into the series of craters that used to be Tokyo-3, where he know he would find more remains of the JSSDF weaponry, and the remains of their bodies.

"Nobody cares... I'll kill... I kill everybody..."

--

Asuka laid, staring at the halo and black moon that now orbits the Earth.

"What's wrong with the idiot?" She said to herself. "And why am I bandaged like this?"

The memories of the battle flooded back to her. The Eva series, the brutal slaughter of her Unit-02, and the splitting of her arm.

"I lost... So Invincible Shinji saved me again." Asuka murmured to herself. She scanned her surroundings. "They're here..." She thought to herself. "Mama... Why...? Are you still watching over me?"

She got up, strangely feeling no pain from her arm or her eyes.

"I... I'll live, mama... Please don't stop watching over me." She whispered to herself, and she walked towards where Shinji had disappeared to. "Baka-Shinji, what are you trying to do?"

--

Shinji took his time in rummaging through the city, unleashing his anger on whatever LCL remains of JSSDF soldiers he came across. All the guns and ammo he came across were depleted by his wrath. Unfortunately for Asuka, she saw the demonic, demented face of Shinji as he emptied the last of his shotgun into the ground.

"Shinji...?" Asuka said, unsure of herself. She was afraid. Afraid of this demon in front of her. It wasn't the Shinji she knew, it wasn't the Shinji she hated, and it wasn't the Shinji who always saved her.

"Asuka... Why...? I let you live... Do you want to return to Kaji after all?" The insane Third Child asked, tossing his shotgun away, pulling out the combat knife he picked up some time ago. "You should be dead... Like everybody I killed..." He sobbed, as he raised his knife, stunning the usually arrogant red haired demoness. "I could've saved them, Asuka. But nobody cared about me. Nobody. They all blamed me. They all hated me. You hated me, Misato used me, my father didn't know I even existed." A sad smile appeared on his face. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Why don't you join them? Join them along with Kaji?" He stepped closer to the girl. "Kaworu loved me, Asuka. He loved me, but I killed him. My mom loved me, but my Eva swallowed her. Everybody who loved me ended up dead by something of mine." Shinji's smile disappeared. "You never cared. Why should you be the one to live with me? Why not mother? Why not Kaworu? I loved them, Asuka, and they returned my love." Shinji muttered through gritted teeth. "Why don't you die? Die and join the rest of them? It will be my gift, to be free of me once and for all. You hate me, don't you?"

For the first time in her life, the great Sohryu Asuka Langley felt true fear, a fear that not even the fifteenth could bestow upon her. She was standing in front of a boy whom she had driven to the edges, a wimpy boy who always apologized. Pushed over the edge, he is now the embodiment of insanity.

"Yes, you do. You won't even talk to me. I'm worthless. I should be alone, so nobody else can be hurt." He continued, as if he couldn't stop. He took another step towards the girl who he had been rejected by. "I'll kill you, and you will be a part of the halo above us. You will join Rei-no, Lilith in her egg, her black moon. Lilims are born of Lilith, it's only natural we return to her as well."

Asuka trembled, concentrated on running away, or at least saying something. She found herself unable to move under the insane boy's gaze.

"You know, Kaworu said... We're not true descendants of god. Unlike Angels, we're born of Lilith, and are the false inheritors of the Black Moon." Shinji laughed, and took yet another step. "He wanted to return to his father, Adam, at the cost of his identity, his life. To merge with him and deliver him his soul. Don't you want to do the same with our mother? Don't you feel compelled?"

Unable to take it anymore, Asuka finally let out a ear-piercing shriek in an attempt to regain control.

"What is WRONG with you, Third Child!" She screamed into the startled, rambling boy's face. "All you've been doing is rambling about how you killed people and this Kaworu guy! What are you? Stupid?" She looked at the startled boy, who had not changed position since her shriek. "And if you love this Kaworu guy, are you homosexual or what? Why don't you kill yourself to be with your boyfriend!" She screamed, and found a knife soaring half an inch from her face.

"Shut up! I'm not worthy... I killed Kaworu... Kaworu..." Shinji began curling into a ball, on the ground. "Kaworu... You betrayed me... Like father..." Shinji pulled his knee closer to himself. "My SDAT! I... I have to... I have to find my SDAT..." He murmured to himself, shaking violently.

Seeing the psychologically screwed up co-worker in front of her, Asuka felt compelled to walk up to him, yank his hair back and give him a slap. She did what she was compelled to do.

Rubbing his cheek, Shinji simply repeated something Kaworu had said. "A song is good. A song brings us joy. A song is the highest culture that Lilims have created. Don't you think so?" A sad smile appeared on his face.

"What is WRONG with you! Stop rambling!" Asuka screamed at her broken roommate. "Snap out of it, baka-Shinji!"

"Why don't you leave me alone? Find some food and water for yourself?" Shinji whispered, standing up.

"Baka-Shinji, you're coming with me like it or not!" She dragged her soulless companion through the ruins of Tokyo-3, in hopes of finding either JSSDF rations or some actual food not vaporized by N2 mines.

"Asuka, why?" Shinji asked, bewildered by her offer.

"Because, we're the last two people on Earth, and I need a housebroken male to do my work!" She replied, with an angry tone.

"Asuka... Why? Don't you want to return to Kaji?" Shinji continued interrogating the girl.

"Ok, let me make my point clear." Asuka said, dropping Shinji's arm and turning to face him. "I, WANT, TO, LIVE. Even if it's with an idiot like you. Snap out of your little self-pity insanity! Everybody is already dead, but we're alive. We should live it out for the rest of them! Now, you can go kill dead people in self-pity once I'm dead, but I need you when I'm still alive, ok?" Asuka explained, in her usual arrogant tone, despite all her fears for the boy before her. _"And mother... Mother wanted me to live..."_

"Asuka, would you like to hear it?" Shinji smiled, this time no longer sad. More glad that somebody finally accepted him.

"What, your rambling? No thanks." She said, snobbishly as she began dragging Shinji through the ruins of the city once more.

"No, his song. The song Kaworu left me before he died." Shinji answered in a calm, happy tone.

"God, Third Child, I don't know how good you are at the Karaoke bar, but I'd rather not hear you screw up a song." Her words went to deaf ears, however, as Shinji had already begun.

_Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru,_  
"_Koko ni oide" to._  
_Samishisa ni, make souna watashi ni.  
Ima anata no sugata ga mieru,  
Aruite kuru...  
Me wo tojite matte iru watashi ni._

Asuka couldn't help but find how Shinji seemed to have a completely different voice as he sang. She couldn't help but feel his insanity was just a distant dream, and this was the wimpy Shinji she had always known him to be.

_Kinou made, namida de kumotteta.  
Kokora wa, ima._

Shinji's content smile as he sang spoke more than the song itself. His tears of joy shouted to the world how happy he was, to have this great gift from the first person to love him, Kaworu.

_Oboete imasu ka? Me to me ga atta toki wo?  
Oboete imasu ka? Te to te ga fureatta toki?  
Sore wa hajimete no, ai no tabidachi deshita.  
I love you so._

Asuka felt a warm feeling inside of her, wishing Shinji had been singing it to her rather than Kaworu. _"NO! Damn it, he isn't the only one going insane!"_

_Ima anata no shisen kanjiru,  
Hanaretetemo.  
Karada-juu ga, atatakaku naru no.  
Ima anata no ai shinjimasu  
Douzo watashi wo,  
Tooku kara mimamotte kudasai._

Asuka was tired, so she sat on a relatively flat piece of rock, beside the still-singing boy.

_Kinou made, namida de kumotteta.  
Kokora wa, ima._

Asuka, unconsciously leaned on the boy she denied her feelings for, feeling the warmth of his body and the dampness of his sweat-soaked clothes.

_Oboete imasu ka? Me to me ga atta toki wo?  
Oboete imasu ka? Te to te ga fureatta toki?  
Sore wa hajimete no, ai no tabidachi deshita.  
I love you so._

The girl fell asleep from the soft voice the boy used to sing. The boy simply continued as if she wasn't there.

_Mou hitoribotchi, ja nai  
anata ga iru kara..._

_  
Oboete imasu ka? Me to me ga atta toki wo?  
Oboete imasu ka? Te to te ga fureatta toki?  
Sore wa hajimete no, ai no tabidachi deshita.  
I love you so._

_  
Mou hitoribotchi, ja nai  
anata ga iru kara..._

_Mou hitoribotchi, ja nai  
anata ga iru kara..._

"Kaworu, wherever you are now, I hope you heard it... The song you sang for me..."

--

A/N: Shorter chapter than the rest, I know. This is another reference to Super Robot Taisen Alpha. In the game, instead of humming Ode to Joy, he sang 'Ai Oboete Imasu Ka', or 'Do You Remember Love?'. Personally, I think that was a much better interpretation of his love for music, since he was willing to give Shinji his love, and DYRL is a love song of an ancient culture.

God I feel stupid. I spent an hour to copy the lyrics from listening to the song over and over, pausing once every verse. Then I thought 'maybe the readers want a translation!' and I suck at Japanese. So guess what? I searched on the Internet. Then I realized: "WHY THE FL00K DID I NOT SEARCH ON THE INTERNET FOR THE LYRICS!"

I think I might have overdid Shinji's insanity a bit. Ok, a lot. But I think him becoming insane after the Third Impact and all those things on his mind made sense. The part about Asuka wanting to help him? She knows her mother is watching over her, so she wanted to live. But obviously, when you're heavily bandaged and relied on a housebroken male for the duration of your piloting career, you're gonna need him back. Well, constructive criticism please! Thank you, thank you! No omake this time!


	6. Insane, hot blooded Shinji!

Disclaimer on chapter 1. I do not own SRT, that belongs to Banpresto, and Macross belongs to Macross people. Macross and SRT both owns, by the way. Shitozan series belongs to me, though the concept which it is based on is owned by Gainax and the Getta Robo people, so technically it belongs to them.

A/N: Back to the present! Hope that little break in a post-impact flashback was welcome. Chapters will come as frequently as my brain processes at a normal pace, while I am not reading fanfictions by other awesome authors, or playing SRT for the 192810th time since I'm a poor bastard without the money for a modded PS2 or import SRT3, because I have nothing better to do until school starts.

--

The past few days had been taxing Shinji and Asuka greatly. The committee had informed them of a potential SEELE-backed religious assault, and it was not in Asuka and Misato's best interests to cool Shinji's re-awakened insanity. He kept on mumbling about blood and mutilation deep into the night when he wasn't awake and aware of himself, and it freaked the females out to the point where they couldn't sleep even when he had stopped sleep talking. The girls both had bags under their eyes, ruining their stunning beauty, and got questioning looks from their co-workers all the time. Of course, save for the few NERV employees who knew Shinji personally, none had believed Asuka's claims that Shinji was mentally unstable.

Though not one, not even Misato believed the severity of Asuka's description.

They got the psychiatrist to look into the matter, but the commander was able to conceal his madness. It was almost as if he had split personalities now. One as Shinji Ikari, the meek little boy whom everybody knows. The second was Shinji Rokubungi, a cold, calculating man who ruled over NERV. The third was the berserker that lay dormant in his mind. The part of him that synched with his mother when he was in danger, a primal survival instinct that had been twisted and torn due to his traumatizing memories.

It was the first assault that Shinji showed any signs of his crazed demeanor, and proved to whatever was left of Section 2 and the bridge crew he had a mental disorder.

--

It was just the last evening, half an hour before any of them were relieved from duty, until the alarm sounded.

"FOR THE GLORY OF ALMIGHTY!" A man shouted as a battle cry, as the 400 troops armed with JSSDF-issue weaponry stormed the NERV HQ in 4 directions, undetected due to a mysterious organization's extremely helpful information. However, the overly zeal fanatics had to blow it all with war cries from all 4 places, hoping to intimidate the Section 2 agents.

It didn't work.

But the battle was ferocious nonetheless. There were less than 250 Section 2 agents in NERV HQ, because most of the staff are technicians or scientists. The Section 2 agents were fighting a losing battle, until Sachiel's first debut into the front lines.

"What... What is that thing!" The Warriors of Holy Retribution, as they called themselves, screamed. Dozens upon dozens of men fell before the powerful being's extremely powerful energy rods. The cross-shaped explosion it produced were dramatically lessened in power, due to its smaller form, and with JSSDF issue armor the soldiers felt only extreme heat outside of their suits when the massive flame erupted.

SEELE had anticipated this, and had issued the attacking forces with a form of the electromagnet field generators used during the battle against the Seventh and Eighth Angel. The 4 great lances pierced through the armored shell of the Geofront, into the HQ, and ripped off the arms of Sachiel while effectively trapping it in a cage.

That's when it happened, Shinji snapped. He had watched the visual feedback behind his commander's chair, and was enraged by the actions of the holy army. Those who were near him could've swore the room got dimmer as his eyes glowed, signaling his activation of his combat uniform.

_"Ungrateful... Selfish... Worthless... You do not deserve to live. You do not deserve Kaworu's gift." _He chanted in his mind, as he grabbed the counter sword and ran to the area of combat in inhuman speed. _"Kaworu's gift will not be wasted by you ungrateful bastards!" _He screamed in his mind, not paying attention to whatever the bridge techs were shouting to him, and ripping away from whomever tried to stop him. Arriving at the scene, he could see Sachiel writhing in pain inside his cell, as his AT Field was contained and his regenerating limb stuck in its bubbling stage from lack of space. Corpses from both sides littered on the floor, and the remaining few zealots alive were trying to capture Sachiel.

"You won't hurt him... You will die..." Shinji said calmly to the raiders.

"Hey, it's that kid who killed the angels! Kill him!" The assumed leader screamed, as what was left of the squad all fired upon the armored Third Child. All they could see before their bullets missed, was a purple blur as a sharp object was stabbed into the man who announced the order, followed by 10 rounds pumped into and behind him in rapid succession, killing 6 more of the holy warriors.

Letting out a muffled roar of triumph, the hysterical boy didn't mind the guns aimed at his protected body. He leaped forward, and cleanly sliced a man in half, much like Asuka's fight against the Seventh. The fanatics shot frantically, but the thick reinforced steel made the bullets ricochet off of him, or lodged harmlessly into the plates. He turned the blade sideways, and horizontally slashed open the man beside him. More bullets hit his armor, and they began to punch through. He quickly charged back and jumped behind the electromagnet field that trapped Sachiel, and used it as a cover. He singlehandedly shot down 15 more men with the rest of the ammo in his gun, in classic gun fight fashion. By now, he was filled with smoldering holes from the vicious retribution of God. But he didn't mind, even though his blood was flowing freely from some of them, and a bullet had made a trail of burned skin on his cheek. All that mattered, was the blood he drew.

_"My tribute to you, Kaworu. You allowed us to live. I'll kill them, I'll kill them all if they go against your wishes." _He mused to himself, grinning sadistically. "You're the last one..." His muffled voice projected, looking at the end of the hallway.

He ran up to the last man alive in this little task force, who was horrified. He shot frantically into the berserker that was the man who killed the Angels, screaming for his mother and god. He suffered the most gruesome death of all, as the bloodied form of the purple demon stabbed with blurring speed rapidly into him, seemingly unaffected by the amount of lead the man pumped into him. Smiling to himself, satisfied with his work, he pulled back his blade, wiping the blood off on whatever part of himself still uncovered by the nauseating liquid, and removed his grip.

"Yes... That's how it should be. You never should have returned. I'm simply sending you back..." He whispered to himself, as he fell to his knees, and crumbled face-first into the sticky, thick blood that flooded the floor. His stained armor would have blended in with the floor, if the cracks and holes were not present.

Watching all of this on the command deck, the bridge technicians could only try to hold down their lunches as their kind and loving(at least compared to Gendo) commander dispatched 25 men by himself in a hysterical fit of rage. The disgusting sight of blood and entrails could only match up to when Shinji's Eva ripped the Thirteenth apart and devoured it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! CALL MEDICAL SUPPORT NOW!" Screamed the purple haired tactical director, bringing them all back out of their daze.

--

"Shinji... His mental stability might be a hindrance."

"It doesn't matter, as long as he doesn't get himself killed."

"That's what I'm worried about. However, we will see how this turn of events unfold."

"But..."

"It's alright, our scenario is at a halt until all the Angels we created mature."

--

"Doctor, what's his condition?" Misato asked, worried about her young charge.

"Well, a muscle in his left leg was literally ripped into pieces from over-exerting himself, his right leg muscles are slightly torn, and his arm was slightly pulled. Though with current technology, he won't be losing his legs." The doctor informed the major. "However, he will have to be on a wheelchair when he wants to move around for the next three months, and then he has to deal with the atrophied muscles before he makes a full recovery." A small hint of regret in his voice could be detected.

"I see... Is that all?" Misato asked again, more worried this time.

"32 bullets were caught in his body. Luckily, 27 of them were not deep enough in and blocked off the bleeding. 2 punctured his lungs slightly, but not all the way through. One barely missed the heart as it pierced right through him harmlessly, though there were excessive bleeding. The other two were in his legs, which could delay his recovery by a substantial amount if their removal fails to go smoothly."

Patiently listening to every detail, Misato nodded and left the hospital, unable to bring herself to see who she thought of as her son as a pile of miserable, deformed meat pumped full of metal.

"I should have listened to Asuka..." Misato thought to herself, as she stepped into her car.

--

Asuka sat in the unused room of her roommate, listening to his SDAT. It was a miracle that the contents were left intact. The boy claimed it was another gift from Kaworu, and she couldn't be bothered to tell him to shut up about his unknown boyfriend. She hummed the song she listened to, quietly. The song Shinji had held so dearly in his mind. Her knees were brought up to her face, as she was reminded just how twisted Shinji could be.

_"Shinji... Baka-Shinji, you promised..." _She thought to herself, as she remembered a conversation they had.

_"Asuka..." The deep blue eyes staring into hers, she found herself afraid once again. "I'm sorry." He bowed, letting the red head relax._

_"Shinji, you won't do anything rash, will you?" Asuka said, as soothingly as possible._

_"I'm sorry. The predicted date of attack is tomorrow. I guess I'm just stressed out. Only 250 agents, and 200 possible reinforcement agents arriving the day after. JSSDF seems to be siding with the enemy."_

_"Well, Third Child, I hope you don't go on rambling madness again, or do I have to drag you to school again?" The girl sounded relieved, but not completely convinced._

_"I promise, Asuka." Shinji smiled, a bit forced, but he smiled._

"Baka-Shinji... Don't die on me now..." She sobbed to herself. "I still have to drag you to school... And you still owe me favors." She said, hoping she could force herself to smile.

She couldn't.

The sound of keys rattling as the door opened, and a woman informing her presence told Asuka that Misato was home.

"I can't let her see me like this..." She wiped her tears with her pillow, and blew her nose with Shinji's pillow. "Well, he'll just have to clean up this goddess's snot!" She said in a fake cheery voice. It wasn't hard for her to pretend to be happy in front of other people. She had done it for 11 years now, and it came naturally to her, though when she's alone she could only live her horrid memories in sadness.

"Hey Asuka." Misato said in a gloomy voice. "I have news."

_"She sounds horrible... No, don't think like that!" _Her mind was filled with unpleasant ways this could end, but she waved those thoughts aside. "Coming, Misato!" Asuka stepped out Shinji's room, still holding his SDAT.

Unable to even tease, Misato simply repeated what the doctor had told her. Seeing the relief on Asuka's face, her sense of humor returned like a boomerang.

"Sooo, what were you doing in his room?" Misato gave the girl a sly grin.

"W-what are you saying? I just love Kaworu's song, that's all!" She blushed, and turned away holding her head high in an act to be too good for boys.

"Oh, so you're into THAT kind of guys, are you?" Misato's grin grew wider.

"NO! He must be the biggest idiot in the world to love baka-Shinji, so even if I WERE into those kinds ofguyshewouldn'tbeonmylist." She said, suspiciously speeding up near the end.

"Oh, falling for TWO guys? Asuka, you're slipping!" Misato's grin grew wide enough to split her face in half, if that was possible.

"W-what! No! Only Sh-I don't care about stupid boys!" Asuka screamed in Misato's face, and managed to hide what she almost said. Though not totally successful.

"Only what? Only I don't care about stupid boys? I didn't know you swung that-"

"SHUT UP!" Asuka ran into her room, slammed the door, her head threatening to explode into a shower of blood if more rushed up there.

"Oh, she can only blame herself." Misato sighed happily, then sighed again in despair as she remembered Shinji's condition. She walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. _"Nothing like Yebisu to chase my problems away..." _She thought to herself, as she popped open the can.

--

Shinji woke from his pain-induced coma. He found himself tightly bandaged, looking almost like a mummy. Looking to his side, he could see a note that was carefully placed in such a way that he could read it without doing anything but glancing sideways.

_"Get well soon, Shinji. Here's a water melon. Get Asuka off my back!_

_-Kaji"_

He smiled to himself as he read the note and saw the large melon behind it. He knew his father-figure's light hearted behavior, and that was the reason he liked him. _"If Asuka or Misato ever want to visit me, I guess I'll have something here for them." _He thought to himself, and came to a conclusion. "This ceiling... It's too familiar now."

He smiled as he dropped his head on his pillow. Even though it was during the bright daylight, the loss of blood and the over-exerting of his muscles left him exhausted. He yawned, and drifted to sweet sleep, dreaming of an universe where he would be fighting alongside super robots in his favorite TV series, killing alien invaders bent on taking over Earth.

Just outside the door frame, Rei had been watching him. She stepped into the room, and read the note he had smiled at.

_"Kaji... Is alive?" _Registered in her mind, and her mind moved in the most logical direction. _"Shinji-sama knew, why did he not inform others of it?" _Her thoughts bewildered her as she left the hospital.

_"I will abide your wishes, though, Shinji-sama." _She swore in her mind, as she returned to her home.

--

_"LETS GO, SHITOZAN!" Shinji shouted, as he flew his purple and green fighter into the background along the horizon, as he returns to join the two fighters in front of him._

_"Baka-Shinji, SHITOZAN BAKA!" Asuka, pilot of the fighter painted in 2 shades of red shouted to the leader._

_"SHITOZAN CHANGE, SHITOZAN BAKA!" Shinji confirmed, as his fighter unfolds downwards, revealing a head and creating a hollow body which is attached to the red fighter that changed shape to fill the hollow body and created the arms. Finally, a blue and white fighter joined in, as it folded inwards in the middle, attaching onto the body as the groin and legs. A flash ensued, and once the flash was clear, the recognizable shape of Eva-01 could be seen, except in weird colors and flexible cylinders instead of the normal layers upon layers of small plates._

_"Wait, that's not how it goes in the anime!" Shinji shouted._

_"Ikari, we would be sued." Rei said in her monotone voice._

_"True. Well, take this, Angelic Dinosaur! SHITOZAN BEAM!" The brown haired pilot shouted, as he took out a positron rifle and fired at a small, flying, bat-like dinosaur with a halo and angel wings. The beam smashed through the Angelic Dinosaur, and it blew up in a blaze of glory. "Ha! In air, none can match to the power of Shitozan Baka!"_

_"Oh no, something is on the ground!" Asuka shouted to her teammate, and team captain._

_"We must use the Great Shitozan!" Shinji cried, as he separated the Shitozan again._

_"SHITOZAN CHANGE! GREAT SHITOZAN!" The red haired pilot shouted, and on cue the purple fighter split halfway and formed the legs and groin, flying up into the blue and white fighter that had folded into the stomach, while the red fighter extended and formed to torso, head and arms. Dropping from the sky down to the ground at tremendous speed. The ionized air gave way to reveal a replica of Eva-02, and like Shitozan Baka, had flexible cylinders instead of layers upon layers of small plates._

_"Alright, come and get it, overgrown lizard!" Asuka spoke to the creature in front of her. It looked like a rhino, except with scales instead of skin, and had a halo and angel wings, like all Angelic Dinosaurs._

_"Asuka! Watch out!" Shinji was worried about the wellbeing of his teammate, but more importantly, about himself, since the creature was only tall enough to bash the legs._

_"I know, baka-Shinji!" The skilled pilot moved gracefully to the side, as the Angelic Dinosaur rammed into a tree behind her. "Do I really have to say it?" She wondered._

_"YES, YES YOU DO!" Shinji shouted, engulfed by the flames of his passion. "We're SUPER ROBOT PILOTS! Our burning passion makes us super! Shout the name of your attack with the passion of your soul to bring out its full potential!" Shinji explained, out of his normal character._

_"I'll kill you when we're back at the HQ for talking like that, Shinji." Shinji gulped. "Well, here goes... SHITOZAN LANCE!" Asuka screamed at the top of her lungs, effortlessly slashing the pathetic beast in half. "Ha! That's what you get for opposing the Great Sohryu Asuka Langley!"_

_"Next comes the Angelsaurus, most likely the head of this operation, who has hidden in the water." Shinji said to Asuka. "Call the change to Shitozan Doll!"_

_Asuka hesitated. She wasn't about to let wondergirl take the spotlight._

_"NO! I'll take care of it myself!" She replied, as she jumped into the ocean._

_"Asuka! You can't move properly in water! You're using the B-type equipment!" Shinji warned, but was too late. Asuka struggled to move her feet through the water._

_"Fine! Shitozan Change!" She said in defeat._

_"Shitozan change, Shitozan doll." Rei's monotone voice was an indication she wasn't too enthusiastic about this._

_Shitozan split into 3 fighters, and this time, the red fighter's treads emerged, as it glides along the ocean floor, and the fighter itself served as a platform for the purple fighter, now folded into a small half-empty rectangle with a hole on either side._

_"OOF! Drop a bit HARDER, will you!" Came the protest._

_"Sorry..." Shinji said on reflex._

_The blue and white fighter folded into the head, and landed into the rectangle that was the purple fighter, its retractable cable-like arms poking out of the holes. The one-eyed head was a replica of Unit-00's head._

_"Shitozan blizzard." Rei said, monotone of course. The complete lack of hot blooded passion in her voice caused bits of the water to freeze into icy little blocks, as she extended her arms and grabbed the Angelsaurus. She raised the humanoid dinosaur with a halo and angel wings up above her head, and twisted her body at a high velocity, causing the shards of ice to mix with the poor Angelsaurus in a whirlpool._

_"Reiiiiiiii! That's not how this is doneeee!" Shinji said, spinning out of control in his cockpit._

_"We would get sued." Her monotone reply came, and the boy could only faint from dizziness._

--

Shinji snapped open his eyes, finding the world not spinning. "What a weird dream... I think the anime therapy they gave me to cure my depression is a bit too excessive." He said to himself, and looked at the watermelon. "Damn, shouting like that in my dreams got me thirsty. Shitozan..." He smiled to himself, amused at his imagination.

"Wonder if there are any anime that can help my mental instability..." He sighed to himself, and slept, hoping the dream would continue.

--

Asuka pressed the rewind button, and played track 27 again. Kaworu's song took up what little space was left on Shinji's SDAT tape, and it was the only song that had lyrics, and the only song that didn't have music accompaniment.

All of the songs on the tape was recorded, since the tape started blank. Nobody knows where he got the tape, and where he got the SDAT, but everybody knows one thing: It was his most prized possession. Not in terms of material value, but in terms of sentimental value. The 26 songs on the tape when he came to Tokyo-3 were filled with mostly classical pieces, and all of them were instrumental. For every year he was alive, he added 2 more songs to the tape. One happy, one sad. Until he came to Tokyo-3, which was the year when he learned not to run away. Thus he added only one song, and the song was recorded from the human mouth of an angel. A song that signaled his eternal joy when he heard those words. Thus marks the end of his SDAT's extending, seemingly limitless-until-stopped-being-extended length.

"Baka-Shinji, doesn't have any good songs on this." She whined to nobody in particular, as she listened to the same song for the fifteen hundredth time, or so it seemed. After the display of Mini-Evas down in the secret lab, she had felt... Uneasy about this Kaworu person. She remembered how Gendo always smiled warmly at wondergirl, and the incident in the lab revealed her to be his late wife's partial clone. She couldn't help but start thinking about Shinji and Kaworu having an affair, and her love for Kaworu's song was not helping the matter.

To her, it felt like Kaworu was stealing her Shinji away. But a part of her was curious at what the boy could be like, to knock down Shinji's barrier and become his friend in the span of a single day.

_"He had red eyes, like Rei. He smiled, he always smiled." Shinji murmured to the sky, as he sat beside Asuka, waiting for the water to boil over the camp fire. "He comforted me, he understood me."_

_"Baka-Shinji, get a grip! You haven't stopped mumbling about Kaworu since I stopped your murderous rage!" Asuka screamed to the first and last person she could hope to relate to for the time being._

_"His gray hair... It only made him look smarter... Wiser..." The broken boy continued, ignoring the frustrated girl beside him._

_"Baka-Shinji, listen to me!" Said girl, determined, continued to shout._

_"He was Tabris, according to the scrolls. He was the 17th angel. He told me Lilims deserved a future, a future he gave his life and his purpose for." Shinji smiled bitterly at this memory. A desperate slap met his face, but he was unfazed. "He gave me two gifts... One was an ancient tablet, though Ritsuko couldn't decipher it. Another was the song itself. It was just a single gift, really."_

_The girl cried tears of frustration, as her last hopes of survival was now a mumbling fool._

_"You know, I cried when I met him. I cried for you and Rei. I cried like you are now, frustrated I couldn't help either of you. He cheered me up, he was somebody I could talk to. Now, where was I... Yes, he died-"_

_Tuning the boy out, she couldn't feel anything but frustration, anger, and pity all at this young man who was old beyond his years, mumbling like an old man about his memories. His pathetic memories that the great Sohryu Asuka Langley was too good to listen to._

"Damn it, how could I have shown my weakness at a time like that!" She screamed to herself, though quietly so Misato couldn't hear. "Baka-Shinji, exposing himself like that to take advantage of me." She cursed the boy, simply to direct her blame elsewhere, and threw a pillow with as much force as she could into the wall.

"Asuka, is anything wrong?" Misato's worried tone came through the crack of the door.

"No." The red haired girl lied, as she began to rewind and replay track 27 once again.

--

Misato sat at the dinner table, swinging her can to check if its contents are drained. Hearing and feeling nothing, she threw the can at the trash can. Her accuracy when sober had been an absolute 0, but as she got more and more drunk her aim became better and better, for some strange reason.

This time, the beer missed its mark.

"I'm not drunk enough yet..." She sighed to herself, as she popped open her fifth can.

"Asuka needs to stop lying... Shinji needs to get help... PenPen, what do I need?" The alcoholic woman said to her beloved bird sitting on her lap, and one of her hands were around him.

"WARRRRK!" _"A damn life!" _The bird shouted.

"Oh PenPen, I love you! Yes, I need to quit drinking..." PenPen cried in frustration as the clueless alcoholic tightened him in her embrace, causing his air supply to diminish.

"WARK WARK WAARRrAraRK!" _"IKARI! COME BACK SOOOOOooOOOooOOOnnnn..." _The penguin screamed, as he fainted from lack of oxygen.

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

****A/N: Damn it, I'm not sure how to proceed with Kaji and Rei now, so they're just showing up for... The sake of showing up. I feel really guilty for this, and I just want to smash my head into something hoping that'll teach me how to develop their characters.

You can bet that the little flashback mixed full of SRT goodness will be returning for Chapter 10-Third Impact: 2.

I had written the description of the murdering of the last man in the invasion _(GASP) _much more bloody than the one presented. It's M rated material, and I wanted to keep the rating at least at T.

Of course, I would post it just to show off how twisted my mind is, but that isn't a good thing to show, so I added an omake instead!

--

"Oh, so you're into THAT kind of guys, are you?" Misato's grin grew wider.

"Oh come on, Misato. Don't tell me you don't know yet. It's all the rage for cute, adorable and yet well-developed and not to mention totally hot girl like me, who loves hentai anime, to love shounen-ai! I mean, that's all the rage, all the girls squealing over the guys kissing each other!" Asuka explained to her guardian, in a snobbish pose as if she was an almighty being.

"Uh... Yea, Asuka..." Misato stared at her charge as if she was crazy or something.

"KAWORU-SAMA!" Rei stepped through the door holding a man as big as her palm, causing the red haired girl to squeal loudly.

"Ikari had done a mass miniaturization to reduce costs. He is inadequate at... Pleasuring us, Sohryu." Rei said, in her monotone calmness.

"I LOVE YOU KAWORU-SAMAAAAA!" She squealed, as she grabbed the gray haired boy in her hands, leaving only his head exposed. "Oh you're so CUTE and CUDDLY like this..."

"Am I the only one with a sense of deja vu?" The clone replied, as Asuka's excited schoolgirl giggling about 'entering her being literal' corrupted his mind, and had Asuka apply unnecessary force into her balled hands.

Needless to say, they hid the incident from Shinji as the next clone came to take over his place, shouting about 'loving only Shinji, not you crazy murderers'.

The self-blaming boy could never figure out why Kaworu's storage seemed to be lacking many many bodies, not until the day his coffin was lowered into his designated grave.


	7. Therapist, psychologist, and psycho

Disclaimer on chapter 6.

A/N: Watch me rush my chapters! Weeee!

--

The familiar monoliths lit up, revealing 01, 04, 06, 11 and 12, each number accompanied by a SEELE in front.

01: "I have heard that the operation was a failure."

06: "The religious fools wanted a war cry and ruined the element of surprise."

04: "I think they know we are backing them now."

11: "This isn't good. Also, it seems Ikari was able to thwart our last chances through a mass slaughter."

12: "We must watch our steps, it seems the boy is quite capable."

--

Fuyutsuki sat in the commander's office. His hand wandered to the button that summoned the committee.

"Perhaps it would be time get acquainted to my my superiors." He pressed the button, and nothing appeared.

"Ugh, did Shinji break it?" Fuyutsuki said, annoyed. "I knew I shouldn't have let him rewire this thing."

"Rewire what, sub-commander Fuyutsuki?"

The voice caught the wise old man's attention. "Are you the committee?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you have any form of holographic projections?" The professor inquired.

"We remain in secrecy, until SEELE is destroyed."

"I see." Fuyutsuki murmured to himself.

"Do you have business with us?"

"No, I just needed to see what kind of people we're dealing with." The sub-commander replied coldly.

"Well then, goodbye."

Without an indication, the voices are gone.

"That was... Confusing." The professor mused to himself.

--

It had been a month since the Shinji Massacre, where Shinji massacred people like a beast. His bullet wounds caused only a few small, barely noticeable scars on either side of his body, thanks to the technology used to treat him. The watermelon from Kaji was consumed by Misato, when she visited her charge, like a hungry beast, as if she hadn't eaten anything. The truth was, she didn't eat anything. He was now healed completely, except for his legs. His right leg was mended and all that remains is for the tissues to merge back into one piece. His left leg was a different story, however.

The bullet lodged there had been dangerously close to his muscle in an extremely awkward position, and when the removal began, they had to perform surgery to remove the bullet. The bullet was pulled out, but the blood rushed to his ripped muscles threatening to clog it up, and they had to clean the liquid out. Then, after the blood was cleaned, the anesthetics wore off, making Shinji scream and flail in pain, pushing back the recovery by 3 weeks due to the sudden movement.

After that whole series of painful events, he was asked to see a therapist, supposedly the best in all of NERV, to calm his blood thirsty mind. Luckily for most, unluckily for Shinji, from the massacre, his twisted personality became more apparent and he wasn't able to hide it, and that's how he ended up here.

Shinji sat on the therapist's bed, not yet lying down. The therapist was a tall and muscular man. Most would assume he was a small-time body builder rather than a therapist. His face, however, was fat and chubby, defying his muscular body. His office was littered with awards he'd gotten, both helpful and totally unrelated to his career.

"Shinji Ikari, is it? Well, then, allow me to ask you some questions." The NERV specialist said to the boy.

"Ok." Shinji replied in a casual tone, and was promptly given inkblots to answer to.

"That one looks like Shitozan Baka!" Shinji shouted excitedly, seeing the first blot.

"Shitozan Baka?" The therapist asked, confused.

"Never mind, it was in a strange dream of mine." Shinji admitted.

"Oh, alright." The muscular scribbled something down on his clipboard with speed only justified by his muscles, and continued.

"That one looks like... Me attacking an angel." Shinji said, to this particular one.

"An angel, eh?" The therapist writes something else down, chewing absentmindedly on a piece of imaginary gum.

"That one... Looks like Kaworu in my hand..." The memory caused to boy to fight back his tears.

"Yep, that's enough. Now, would you like to talk about anything in particular to me?" The specialist asked, not wanting to hear about the gore that was bound to come sooner or later..

"Nothing, really." His patient was being difficult.

"Then how about telling me your life in the hospital?" The doctor smiled, hoping to get a conversation out of him.

"Alright... The ceiling, it's so familiar now."

"Hmm, you may be worse off than I thought..." The man said to himself more than to his patient, scribbling more on his clipboard. "Would you like to lie down?"

"Alright..." The boy complied, and promptly did his reflexive action. "Unfamiliar ceiling..."

The therapist furiously scribbled words on his clipboard as the conversation went on, and ended up with 3 pages of point form notes. Shinji had told him about how many times he was sent to the hospital from piloting the Eva, and how he had been watching upbeat super robot anime to cheer up and hopefully have more enthusiasm at piloting. Then he talked about his mental instability since the Third Impact, and finally went on about Shitozan in his dreams. Then, suddenly, the alarm clock rang, signaling the end of the session.

"Time's up already? Well then, commander Ikari, you're free to go." The therapist informed.

"Hm? Oh, alright, goodbye, doctor..." Shinji was at a loss for words. He was here for 4 hours, but didn't bother asking his name.

"Hasegawa."

"Thank you, doctor Hasegawa." Shinji sat up, bowed in his sitting position, and was helped into his wheelchair

Dr. Hasegawa waved his patient bye as he slowly wheeled himself out. _"He's... Interesting, I guess."_

--

Rei sat outside the office, patiently, drinking the iced tea she had bought from the vending machine nearby. She glanced at the clock, which read 12:30.

"Shinji-sama should be coming out right about now." She said quietly to herself, but drawing the attention of the technician beside her. She stood, confused but not showing it, and waited for her master to wheel himself out the door.

"Thanks for picking me up, Rei." Shinji said with gratitude, as he emerged from the door.

"I waited." The blue haired servant replied. Shinji's jaw would've fell on his feet and caused immense pain in his legs, if that was physically possible.

"But I was in there for FOUR HOURS!" He exclaimed, bringing his jaw back in place.

"Your father taught me to be patient, Shinji-sama." The technician glanced at the girl again, and saw the commander talking to her. He quickly averted his gaze back into his magazine, pretending he never noticed. "Shinji-sama, why do people look at me whenever I say your name?" The clueless girl asked.

"Rei, how many times do I have to tell you? By adding the suffix sama to my name, you're implying many many things..." Shinji explained. Hearing the technician trying to suppress his snicker, he added "Please stop calling me that from now on."

"But your friends claim that is the proper way to address you. I am your property." Rei said, monotonously, unaware of the technician shaking violently to suppress his laughter.

Hanging his beet red head in shame, the commander admitted defeat. "Ok, let's go home."

"Yes, Shinji-sama." Rei said, as she moved to push Shinji out of the HQ.

As soon as they were out of earshot, the technician began laughing like a maniac.

"Ok, thats it!" Dr. Hasegawa stepped out. "Security? My patient is way too unstable. Keep him in the mental ward."

The laughter subsided, and was replaced by frantic screams when the agents arrived.

--

Asuka was holding Shinji's SDAT again. She often listened to it when Shinji was not home with her, ever since Third Impact, and she always managed to hide all traces of her ever touching it by memorizing where and how it was placed before she picked it up. Today was different, however.

The door opened, and Shinji was pushed in by a certain blue haired girl she hated so much.

"I'm home!" He shouted to the residents.

"Shinji! How come you're home already?" Asuka asked, unaware she was letting him see the SDAT in her hands as she stood from the couch, turning around to the door.

"Hey, Asuka, what are you doing with my SDAT?" Shinji replied with a question, getting an irritated look from his roommate.

"Answer me first, baka-Shinji!" She shouted, hoping to buy herself some time to think up of an acceptable excuse.

"The doctors let me out, as long as Rei watches over me. Now what are you doing with my SDAT?" Shinji sounded almost... Irritated.

"Oh, uh... I was... Uh..." She stammered, unable to come up with something, as one of her earphones fell off. She looked at the ground as the song was played aloud to the whole room.

_...masu ka? Te to te ga fureatta toki?  
Sore wa haj..._

"Kaworu's song?" He wondered what Asuka could possibly be doing listening to Kaworu's song. But he settled for a knowing smile. "It's a great song, isn't it?"

Knowing how Shinji gets when Kaworu gets insulted, Asuka fought back her urge to lie and told the truth.

"Yes, it's a beautiful song." She murmured quietly to herself.

Rei pushed her master into the living room with Asuka, and left for the kitchen.

"Rei? What are you doing?" Asked the confused cripple.

"I am to cook dinner for you, the doctor deemed you incapable." Her reply came, in a somewhat caring voice that only somebody who knew her could detect. Somebody like Shinji Ikari.

Shinji smiled a genuine smile to his servant, and turned to Asuka.

The dinner afterwards consisted of Asuka screaming about the lack of meat, and Shinji trying to stop Asuka from destroying his SDAT on Rei's head, until Misato stepped through the door.

"I'm hoooome!" The purple haired major said, stepping through the door. Smelling the familiar odor of Japanese food, she felt something wasn't right. She reached for her pistol, and stepped slowly through the entry-way to the dining table. There, a smiling, happy brown haired boy greeted her with one hand while keeping his SDAT away from the redhead with another.

"Hi Misato." He said, as he ducked to evade the German girl's pounce and Misato's hug. The end result was Misato tumbled over hugging a German girl with enough kinetic energy to knock over a hippo.

"Hello Major." Rei bowed from the kitchen.

"H-Hi, Rei." The woman's voice was strained, from the painful force that smashed into her chest, knocking out the air inside of her, as well as all her issues with the food. "Asuka, get off of me!" She turned to the red head and screamed.

The girl got up, fuming from her failure at attacking Shinji.

"BAKA-SHINJI! WHY'D YOU DODGE!" She screamed angrily. If her voice was an octave higher, Shinji would've felt the sound rippling his muscles, pushing back his recovery even further.

"I don't want to be permanently crippled, Asuka!" Ikari retorted, or tried to, but there was only a horribly pathetic show of force behind the hollow anger.

"Now now, break it up, you two!" Misato chimed in, holding Asuka back, barely succeeding. "We can't afford you two killing each other NOW of all times, it wouldn't be fair to Shinji to die a cripple!"

"Sure, rub it in, Misato." Shinji whispered to himself.

"You say something, Shinji?" Misato said to her boy.

"Salty radish took nothing, munch munch." Shinji said in his best demented tone possible. Unknowingly, what he did just smashed a hole through Asuka's mind. A hole that made everything except one thing possible to exist in her mind.

_"Shinji..." _

"Well, Shinji, I guess I should add a few hours to your session." Misato teased, knowing it was a cover up. Then she looked over at Asuka. "Right As-Asuka? What's wrong?" The major saw the deep, soulless look in her eyes as she stared at the very boring tiles on the floor.

"N-nothing, Misato." Came the weak, meek reply you would expect from Shinji. This had the effect of making Shinji look at Asuka with a curious gaze.

"Well, I gave Shinji the same lesson. When you say nothing like that, it's like you're demanding somebody to say 'I know you have a problem, what's wrong?'" Misato said in a sage-like tone, as if she was an all-knowing oracle that could predict the gods.

"Shut up!" Asuka's fire returned, and she glared her glare of death at Misato.

"Munch munch?" Shinji joked as he bit down with force, emphasizing each word, trying to draw attention away from Misato and redirect it at himself. After all, it's better if he got hurt than others. All that accomplished was Asuka stomping over, shaking the walls with each step, her teeth clenched tight enough to bite through steel. Her hands snatched his SDAT, and the raging red head stormed off into her room.

"What was that all about?" Shinji asked himself, and got no answer. However, somebody he did not talk to spoke up.

"Shinji-sama, I believe she is adequately enraged by your lightheartedness towards your insanity to lose herself in thoughts." Rei spoke, as she set Misato's share of pure vegetables in front of her and sat at her seat. Since gaining emotions, she was somehow extremely talented at reading people as well, though perhaps a bit inaccurate at times. But it was amazing how most of the time she was actually right, so everybody trusted her. Dr. Ritsuko could only describe it as being able to read into emotions with less depth than others, thus pointing out the obvious that others think too complexly to realize. But that doesn't describe how she was so able to detect how others feel like a master psychologist. "She may be worried about your stability in life."

Of course, sometimes even a master psychologist can't convince experienced people.

"Rei, I think you're reading too much into this." Misato said, as she pulled out a beer from seemingly nowhere and began drinking, amused by Rei's prediction.

"Heh heh... Yea, Rei. That can't be the case." Shinji added, nervously.

"But do you not see it? She is afraid." Rei said calmly, unfazed by the fact her idea was unaccepted.

"Afraid? Asuka is a strong girl." The purple haired woman was confused, as she took another gulp of her beer. Shinji just pondered on this little tidbit of information.

"Shinji-sama knows." Shinji looked at his feet, nervously. "He knows what I'm talking about."

"Is this true, Shinji?" Misato asked, surprised, not noticing her beer was spilling onto her flight jacket.

"Um... I think so..." Shinji murmured, still watching the blood flow in his feet. Through his socks and his skin. Somehow. Then the ice cold beer finally touched skin.

"EEEEK!" The ear piercing shriek caused Shinji to cover his ears. "Damn beer! I kept it inside my jacket for the whole day and it's still so damn cold!" Misato screamed, undressing.

"M-MISATO! D-D-D-DO THAT IN YOUR R-ROOM!" Shinji reflexively covered his eyes with the back of his hands, and ducked behind the table.

"Oh come on, Shinji! I know you wanna see!" Misato smiled, as she leaned over to Shinji's side of the table.

"M-Misato! P-please stop!" Shinji yelled out to his guardian, as he slid under the table to hide. Or as much as he can, since he could not move his legs.

"You're no fun anymore." Misato performed a mocking pout, and went to her room.

Rei just sat there, confused by her master's unwillingness to accept a view at her body, and her master's guardian's willingness to show him her body. She settled on continuing to eat what was left of her vegetables, however, as Shinji's voice disturbed her.

"Rei, is she gone?" Rei swallowed.

"Yes, she is." The blue haired girl said, before shoving another piece of carrot into her mouth.

Relieved, the young commander sat back up straight on his wheelchair. He sighed to himself, knowing it was perfect privacy when Rei was the only one around. She wouldn't betray him no matter how beneficial it may be.

"Anything wrong, Shinji-sama?" Rei asked in a comfortable tone of voice that made Shinji feel like he needed to talk about everything to her. A sense of nostalgia washed over him as he remembered another certain pale red-eyed person. She had done this to him a lot lately.

"No, nothing, Ayanami." The reply sounded extremely absentminded, and the part where he didn't say Rei had only proven that theory.

"The major said when you say nothing like that, it sounds like you are asking somebody to care for you." The girl copied.

"Sorry, I was thinking of the past." Shinji played with his food, as if to add to the dramatic effects of his word.

"I see. Please do not hesitate to share with me anything on your mind." Rei said, as she finished off her food and stood to place it into the sink.

"Thanks, Rei." The boy acknowledged, as he finally began eating his dinner. He was caught up in saving his SDAT when Asuka was around, then with Misato's beer spilling after he recovered from the shock of realization, and finally, with the angst talk. But now he ate his dinner in relative peace, as Rei stared at him creepily. Just as the boy finished the last of his carrots, the major made her return.

"Welcome back Misato." The boy said as he wheeled himself into the kitchen to drop off his plate and utensils.

"Thanks, Shinji. Guess Asuka is still hiding, huh?"

"Yea... Well, I'm going to bed now Misato. The doctor told me to get extra rest, and told me not to report to duty tomorrow." The boy said guiltily, his head lowered. "I'm sorry."

Rei stood, and proceeded to push Shinji into his room. "Major, I am to stay by Shinji-sama's side tonight. I hope you would not mind."

"Sure sure, just don't do anything too noisy in the room." Misato grinned mischievously, and got the results she wanted.

"M-MISATO! We're not doing anything like that!" Shinji screamed, as his face lit up.

The clueless albino girl tilted her head in confusion. "Major, I see no reason to produce noise in our activity."

This got Misato laughing and howling like a hyena at Shinji, who lit up like a red light bulb and wheeled himself in a hurry to his room. The confused blue haired girl simply followed her master, and closed the door behind her with a bow.

Asuka couldn't help but smile, though she wasn't in the mood just a second ago, as she overheard this conversation in her room. She pressed the rewind button, and replayed track 27. _"Baka-Shinji will just have to get over this if he wants it back."_ She thought venomously to herself. _"Or maybe I'm the one who needs to get over it..."_

--

_There was one more pilot trained. His name was Touji Suzuhara. He trained day and night to become a Shitozan backup pilot, and he lives to be amongst the team. He was to be used instead of Rei in case of an emergency, because he lacked passion for this kind of job as well. He never wanted to be a pilot, but he did it for the sake of his sister._

_"Rei Ayanami, I assume." He greeted the albino girl. "I am Touji Suzuhara. Can you teach me how you use your signature attack? The Shitozan Blizzard?" He said with complete lack of enthusiasm, because he was set up by Dr. Ritsuko, one of the scientists who worked on the Shitozan project._

_"I cannot teach you." The monotone girl spoke, as she walked right past to maintain her fighter. She was commander Ikari's favorite, and thus she was allowed to do whatever she wanted. "I am sorry. Please make yourself at home in the lab."_

_"Oh, thanks anyways." The monotone exchange would've surprised everybody, especially those who knew Touji, like Shinji Ikari._

_"TOUJI! What are you doing here!" The hot blooded youth shouted to his best friend._

_"Oh, just got recruited as a pilot for this Shitomathinger." He said, shrugging._

_"Mazinger? Bah, this dream is about Getta Robo!" The burning passion of the boy could be heard seeping out of his voice._

_"I said Shitomathinger, nothing about Mazinger." The unenthusiastic reply enraged his passion-filled friend._

_"God damn it, use your super robot soul! Let your heart and soul burn with the flames of your passion! FEEL THE HEAT OF YOUR YOUTH!" Shinji shouted, and an aura of flames encircled the boy._

_"Baka-Shinji!" Came another flaming being, except this was simply wild flames setting everything on fire. Not an aura which sent out waves of warmth._

_"Eeep, gotta run, Touji. See you later!" The aura all but disappeared as Shinji ran at top speed down the hall, a demonic, red haired girl in tow._

_The vibes from his friend finally getting to him, Touji cracked a smile. "It is better that I don't get too happy about this, friend."_

_Shinji made it safely into the Shitozan's cage. "Oh... My... God..." He said to himself, as a flame red girl bumped into him in a forced embrace. The surprised boy's face lit up like a tomato, as he continued muttering in usual Super Robot pilot fashion. "It's... It's the new... S2 Shitozan!"_

_"BAKA-SHINJI! Making me hug you like that!" The red haired girl screamed._

_"AND THERE'S TWO OF THEM! AND ONE IS ALREADY COMBINED!" The boy swooned over the machines. "They're worth more than a girlfriend..."_

_This got him a slap from the demonic being. "Are you saying these machines are better than me!" She shouted into his face._

_"You don't understand! Super robots are every man's dream!" He cried into the heavens more to the girl beside him. Then, his father stepped into the cage._

_"And you're no man..." Muttered the girl, under her breath, seeing the commander on the catwalk._

_"Pilot Ikari. Your enthusiasm is quite admirable. This is the S2 Shitozan. Instead of running on a cable, this will run on an S2 engine." The bearded, mysterious man calmly stated._

_"Father! I love you! When can I go out in a test flight?" The boy's passion overrode his common sense, as he muttered the three words he swore he would never say to his bastard of a dad, and pulled him in an intimate father-son embrace._

_"Tomorrow. Now get off of me." He demanded coldly._

_"You're the really really really best, dad!" The boy said as he let go. "S2 Shitozan... I can't wait!"_

_As soon as the boy let go, his father had left the cages to summon Touji for a briefing in the cages. However, one of the S2 Shitozans moved._

_"What the hell!" The red haired girl shouted, grabbing the attention of the swooning boy of passion back._

_"Huh! Why is it moving!" The S2 Shitozan blasted the launch pads for the S2 Fighters, as it launched into the skies. The original Shitozan launched quickly after it._

_"AYANAMI!" The boy of passion shouted. "NO! THE SHITOZAN CAN'T WIN!"_

_"I will protect Ikari." She said, as she took out the Shitozan Knife and fought in mists produced from her chilly nature. "I will buy time until he may launch in the S2 Shitozan."_

_As if on cue, Touji ran onto the catwalk with the commander._

_"REI!" The commander shouted in a burst of emotion as he looked up. "RETREAT! WE CAN ACTIVATE THE ARMOR!"_

_"I will not allow the lab to be harmed, commander." She stated, as she deflected another S2 Shitozan Beam with her knife, making what was left of the blade vaporize._

_"Wondergirl! You better live through this!" Asuka shouted to her teammate, as she jumped down into her fighter._

_"Touji, let's go!" Shinji cried, following Asuka's lead, and landing painfully due to his less capable body. "Owww..."_

_"You're a wimp, idiot boy!" Asuka said, as she started the engine. Touji jumped into his fighter, and started his as well. However, S2 Baka wouldn't start due to damages to its main thruster, and needed time for the S2 Engine to regenerate._

_"NO! AYANAMI! I HAVE TO SAVE AYANAMI!" The boy shouted as if that will quicken the pace, as he slammed the controls repeatedly. Just then, the engines started, but it was too late. A beam made its way to the lab, and Rei used herself as a shield. "AYANAMIIIIIII!"_

_"Ikari... sha...ll... Not... Be hurt..." She muttered through gritted teeth in pain, as she charged right into the activated S2 Shitozan and self destructed._

_"AYANAMIIIIIIII! NOOO!" The boy wailed into the skies, as he lost a person important to him._

_"Shinji, calm down." Touji tried to comfort his friend, but he failed miserably._

_"LAUNCH! I'LL EXACT REVENGE WITH MY OWN HANDS!" He shouted, as he flew towards the glaring sun._

_"Well, we can't stop baka-Shinji now!" Asuka followed._

_"Shinji..." Touji flew as well, after Asuka._

_The transmission screen turned on, and the escaped pilot of the hostile Shitozan revealed to be Bardiel, the Thirteenth Angel, though it was dead. However, another angel, the Eleventh, Ireul, spoke._

_"I anticipated this. Witness my 1337 h4x0r 5ki11zzz!" The angel spoke, as dozens upon dozens of guided missiles were fired upon the Ikari Research Institute._

_"You will DIE for killing Rei, you bastard!" Shinji screamed, tears in his eyes. "Lets go! S2 Shitozan Change! Shitozan Hentai!" He shouted to his team mates, as the same process to create Shitozan Baka was repeated, this time showing a more menacing body, which is consisted of a few extra spikes and plates._

_"DOUBLE, SHITOZAN KNIFE!" He shouted as he maneuvered in such a way that his Double Shitozan Knife whirled around him slashing all of the guided missiles closeby into ribbons, making harmless explosions against its AT Field._

_"Damn, some slipped. Your turn, Asuka!" He seperated the Shitozan._

_"Alright, I'll show you how its done!" Asuka smiled a proud, arrogant smile. "S2 SHITOZAN CHANGE! BEST SHITOZAN!"_

_"Best Shitozan? What kind of name is that?" Touji's unenthusiastic question got him a glare of death, and he quickly concentrated his mind on combining._

_The combination was much like the Great Shitozan, but this time, the mecha was completely red except for the legs, which are purple and its stomach black. Its head a lot longer, and its limbs a lot slimmer. One of its hands was a pin-like drill, the other a small flower-like thing, able to open and close to launch projectiles. It also has barely noticeable wing-like things on its back._

_"SHITOZAN MISSILE!" She shouted, as she opened her bud-like arm releasing pollen that made little explosions, causing the nearby missiles to explode._

_"I guess I have to use my trump card!" Iruel laughed, as a MASSIVE missile was launched, its size at least three times as large as the institute._

_"Touji! Make yourself useful!" Asuka shouted to the final member, as she separated the S2 Shitozan once again._

_"Alright, alright, devil girl. S2 Shitozan change. Shitozan Stooge." He said with his monotone, unenthusiastic voice._

_This combination was totally different from the Shitozan Doll, WAY more different. The combination process was almost the same, the only difference being Asuka's fighter becoming the leg and crotch instead of a tread. The Shitozan Stooge had white legs, a black head and white torso with 2 black triangles above either of where the lungs would be. The body was purple, with green triangles right below the black triangles, pointing at the opposite direction._

_"Shitozan blizzard." The chilliness in his voice froze the missile midair, as he grabbed the missile and threw it into the sun. "That was easier than expected."_

_"BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO HOT BLOODED PASSION!" The fuming leader shouted. "CHANGE BACK TO SHITOZAN HENTAI!"_

_"Alright, Shinji." Touji emotionlessly separated the Shitozan yet again, and combined back into the Shitozan Hentai._

_"YOU! IRUEL! I'LL KILL YOU! THE ANGELSAURUS SHALL FEEL MY WRATH!" The hot blooded youth shouted. "DIE! SHITOZAN SPARK!" His voice filled with the flames of rage mixed with the fire of his soul, his aura burning from red, to blue, to purple, to green, and to red again. In reality, however, that's the body of the Shitozan glowing from the energy released by the S2 Engine._

_Shinji Ikari vowed to destroy Iruel, and destroy he shall. He flew to the skies, and dived downwards into the opposing Angel inside of his little computer out in the middle of nowhere._

_"NOOOO! YOU'LL CRASH INTO ME!" Iruel shouted in horror._

_"I won't!" Came the reply, as the Shitozan rose its altitude right before it crashes into the ground, the aura flew out of the body and right into Iruel, causing the angel's insides to be swallowed up by the Sea of Dirac._

_"AIEEEE!" The angel shouted as it blew up in a blaze of glory. The Shitozan was unharmed throughout this whole event._

_"Great work, baka-Shi-MEINGOTT!"_

_The Shitozan crashed straight into a tree, head first, knocking Shinji out while the other pilots were safe._

--

Shinji woke up, rubbed his eyes. "The dream is over?" He thought to himself, as 20 security agents jumped in, tied him up, and threw him into the back of a truck with 50 agents all pointing their guns at him. "What? What did I do?"

"You are charged with murder of Gendo Ikari. It is unfortunate that you must be taken into custody, despite your rank as captain of the Shitozan team." One of the agents informed the boy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted the boy, as everything went black.

--

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shinji woke with a scream, attracting the attention of Rei.

"Shinji-sama, are you alright?" Rei asked her master, in a worried tone.

"REI! You're alive, oh I'm so glad." Tears flew freely from the weak little boy's eyes, as he pulled Rei into a tight embrace.

"I do not see any reason I would be dead, Shinji-sama. Please let go of me, so I may deliver you your lunch." Rei said, though she was glad Shinji would allow her to be in an intimate position with him.

"I'm sorry!" Shinji released Rei, as he dropped back onto his bed. "Thanks for taking care of-wait, lunch! I slept though breakfast!"

"Yes Shinji-sama, you did." With that, Rei stepped out of the Third Child's room.

"My dreams are getting weirder and weirder... I should talk to Dr. Hasegawa about this." He sighed to himself, as he wondered how he managed to be so different in his dream and in real life.

_"Which do I prefer? Hot blooded me, or the real life me?" _He thought to himself, as he sighed again, this time with indecision. _"No matter... I'll always be the weak little Shinji everybody knows..."_

Shinji sighed yet again, this time in defeat, as he sank back into his pillow, content with his current life. He reached for his SDAT, and found a note where it was supposed to be. It was written in badly written Kanji, but upon closer inspection, he could make out what it says. Barely.

_"Mine now! Baka-Shinji, hope you don't mind if I borrow it!_

_-Asuka"_

"Ok, I am not content with my current life at all." He said to himself, closing his eyes to push back his emotions, clenching and unclenching his hand. The fact that his stomach was growling was not helping his rage. _"At least I know she won't misuse it... Calm down... Calm down... Don't cry... Don't think about bad things... Think happy thoughts..."_

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: Not much development. Now we jump to the second part of Shinji's Hot Blooded Dreams, and only two more parts to go before I ditch the idea and think of a new one! Endure, everybody!

I am trying to use pointless chapters like this to eventually build up to something where I can read and go "OH! I HAVE THIS AWESOME IDEA!" or "OH! APPROPRIATE TIME TO USE AN ALREADY USED AWESOME IDEA THAT WILL STILL SEEM AWESOME BECAUSE IT'S USED AGAIN HERE!". Don't hurt me, theres about 5000 pointless words for you to read! About 1600 less if you don't read the pointless dreams!

Now, I hope you're still putting up with me. I finally found a place to put Rei to good use, now I just need to stuff in Kaji. Then I'll find a way to incorporate the good ol' World Restoration Project without it seeming horribly timed and horribly rushed.

Hopefully my next chapter will have plot, rather than naked random madness with bits and pieces of tidbits of development covering its essentials. But I can't promise anything. Here's an omake for your troubles!

--

Asuka counted her wads of yen, as she sat cross legged and bare feet against the shady side of the school on a picnic cloth, wearing sunglasses, a straw hat, a torn shirt and some cloth pants patched many times below the knee. She looked like some run-down country street peddler that was dealing in bootlegged stuff from the mainland. She put the cash into her perfectly fine pockets, and looked at the long line of customers still waiting, each and every one a cute and pretty girl.

"Gee, Shinji is so damn popular... I might have competition..." She thought aloud to herself, getting death glares from all her customers. But none of the girls dared attack her, because the sign beside beside her read 'Copies of Shinji's SDAT Tape, 500 yen. I have the **_ORIGINAL_**."

Elsewhere, Shinji sneezed as he ate the lunch Rei prepared for him, spitting some oily lettuce all over his covers. _"God damn it, people talk about me at the worst times!"_


	8. A peaceful, dreamless night?

Disclaimer on chapter 6

A/N: Reading my story, I realized doesn't want me to have '?' and '!' right next to each other. Geez, my stories sound awkward now. Can somebody help?

--

Shinji was visiting Dr. Hasegawa for the second time this week. He was booked for yet another appointment by Misato, this time for 5 straight hours, from 7:00 am to 12:00 pm.

_"Misato wasn't kidding about lengthening my appointments last month..." _He thought to himself.

"Welcome, Shinji, hi Rei." The doctor had grown accustomed to the commander, and the albino girl who was always with him. They had visited him once a week for the first month, then it became twice a week, though it might be to have an excuse to keep away from a certain ball of fire. Their appointments were usually twice as long as any other patient's, and Shinji always told him something interesting happening in his life. Usually revolving around a certain red haired girl and his SDAT, his stories were constantly hilarious and enjoyable.

"Hello doctor. I will wait by your office." Rei calmly stated, as she left with a bow.

The doctor had grown used to this as well, having Rei sit outside his office for hours, never leaving until her master's appointment was over. The undying loyalty, he admired. The extent of patience, he wished he had. The blind love for the commander, he felt sorry for, but that's because he thought she loved him in a romantic way.

That notion was cleared up during an event not soon after the return of humanity, as Shinji rejected Rei in fears of genetic faults in their child, and the fact he simply did not feel for Rei that way, so they settled on more of a family relationship than a romantic one. Though it always seemed romantic due to Rei's constant usage of 'Shinji-sama" after the will had been passed on.

The patient wheeled himself to the bed, and lifted himself up to lie on it.

"Well, Mr. Ikari, I suppose you are dealing with your suppressed emotions quite well?" The therapist said, proud of his progress for the past 7 weeks.

"Yes, doctor. Talking with you and Rei really got a lot off my mind. I feel calmer now, and my dreams about Shitozan stopped." The patient smiled, and the therapist beamed at his achievement.

"Good, then this may be the last session until you show symptoms again." The muscular man stated. "Now, what's on your might lately this time?"

"My project's halt will be canceled tomorrow, doctor. It will build up my stress again, but my sense of duty will return and hopefully suppress my survival instincts."

"Very good. Now, did you take my advice and buy a dummy to unleash your anger and frustration?" The therapist asked.

"Yes, doctor, though beating on the dummy never seemed to bring out the beastial side of me." The blue eyes flickered a moment at the sound of attacking something, but was too faint for anybody to see.

"Very good. Hopefully you also have arranged for a martial arts class after your leg's full recovery?"

"Yes, doctor. Luckily, my legs will be healed at an estimated time of two weeks from now on, due to the discovery of a new regenerative technology."

"Great!" The doctor exclaimed, truly glad for his patient.

"I also talked to Asuka. It seems that my recovery pleased her, and she is willing to let me have my SDAT back." The boy told the doctor in a pleased tone. He was really happy from this turn of events.

The doctor scribbled down something for the first time in 2 weeks, and this was a positive scribble.

The boy took out the SDAT he had in his pocket. It was an old model, like his original one, that costs 500 American dollars for collectors and 50 yen for regular people nowadays.

"My god! That SDAT, how much did you pay for it!" The therapist's enthusiasm was clearly heard in his voice.

"After Third Impact, I found it in some store that sold it for 50 yen. It was not functioning properly, but I owned one just like this before Third Impact and I knew how to fix it."

"Amazing! I'm a rare music player fanatic, and I would love to know where you bought it." The doctor exclaimed happily.

"It's nothing, really." The dark haired boy said. "What is most precious to me is the tape inside... It contains memories of the first fourteen years of my life."

"Why so?" The doctor asked, curious as a cat about the reasoning for this.

"The songs represent my life." He said, and that's all he said on the matter.

An awkward silence followed. Neither spoke for a while, due to both being at a loss for words. The doctor simply doodled on his clipboard unknowingly, as Shinji stared into the ceiling that he'd been growing accustomed to.

"I see." The doctor finally broke the silence, with two pointless words.

The silence fell upon them again. All that could be heard was a pen scratching a piece of paper, and the curtains of the opened window fluttering, until an alarm sounded.

"WHAT!" Shouted Shinji, as he forgot all about the doctor beside him, and the beautiful white ceiling, as he tried his best to get himself back on the wheelchair.

"Commander, don't over-exert yourself!" Dr. Hasegawa rushed to help the commander to lessen his pain.

"Damn it, why NOW of all times?" Shinji said through gritted teeth, as he wheeled himself out to find Rei.

"Shinji-sama. We must hurry to the command deck." Rei said in her monotone voice without even looking his way as he reached the door frame, as if sensing him. She got up and ran to Shinji, as she pushed him at top speed down the corridor and made a sharp 90 degree turn to the elevator.

"Well, that session was a failure." Hasegawa thought to himself, as he reached for a pistol. "I hope I won't have to use this..."

--

"REI! No! We must get to Sachiel first!" Shinji shouted to the albino girl.

"Shinji-sama, he will be fine. I shall contact security to bring him to the bridge."

"That works too, I guess." The elevator stopped, and the door opened. Rei began running towards the center of all commands as fast as she could, as explosions sounded on the lower levels, informing her of an invasion. "Why now...?"

--

Fuyutsuki sat in the commander's office, and called the committee.

"Why do you summon us?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Fuyutsuki shouted in anger, as he hammered the table. "Why didn't we know? You knew this assault was coming, didn't you?"

"SEELE has launched another attack?"

"That's impossible! Their Jet Alone project was not to be completed until Ikari's recovery!"

"Jet Alone?" Fuyutsuki asked, confused and surprised. "How did they get their hands on the funds to continue the abandoned project?"

"They pulled a few strings at JSSDF, and directed the JSSDF funding to themselves."

Fuyutsuki hanged his head in defeat, knowing that if SEELE had such control over JSSDF, they wouldn't stand a chance without the Evas if they decided to fight head-on. All he could do is pray that the other countries are willing to lend their support against the evil that threatens to overthrow the UN.

"I see you are worried, professor. Don't. Ikari will pull through."

With that, the voices could no longer be heard.

"Why are they placing such trust in a mentally unstable boy?" The professor thought to himself, as he rose his desk up to the command bridge.

--

Misato gave instructions to the 23 squads of varying sizes at her disposal, as the skilled tactician's strategy began to take shape. Squad 1-12 crawled through the air ducts, ready to snipe at every room, as the heavily armored squad 14-16 spread out and formed an iron wall of protection at each choke point that the invaders would use. Squad 13 were to escort Sachiel to the command bridge to avoid capture, until he was needed as a last resort. Squad 17-20 had the job of escaping out of Geo front through secret emergency routes, and attack the enemy forces from behind, as the final three squads were to distract the enemy forces while the snipers are picking them off unnoticed.

On paper, it seemed like a good idea, and it was, as the horribly organized invaders were slowly annihilated with few casualties. The victory seemed at hand, but Misato failed to count in the fact that SEELE knew everything about NERV-Including the air ducts, and the fact this might be a trap from the horrible planning of the enemy soldiers. A second wave all fell from the skies, it seemed, but it was actually tunnels blasted by soldiers from above the ground while Misato was busy with the distraction.

"NO! THAT'S CHEATING!" Misato screamed, as she snapped the headset she used to communicate in her hand.

Squads 17-20 were slaughtered from behind by the superior numbers, as the swarm released gas weaponry into the air ducts, killing the snipers as well. The air duct was forced shut to prevent the gas from spreading inside of the HQ.

"WHAT? Gas weaponry? That's barbaric!" Shouted the fuming Major, her pride taking a huge hit. She did not like how her position right now, and hated it even more as she felt the presence of Fuyutsuki rising into command.

"Major, status." The sub-commander demanded.

"Enemy Reinforcements from above Tokyo-3. Squad 1-12, 17-20 annihilated, squad 22, 14, 23 taken heavy casualties, gas weapon detected, air duct shut, squad 13 reinforcing 21-23." Informed the major, as she tried to suppress her rage. The bridge techs simply watched helplessly as the agents and soldiers stationed in the HQ were fighting a losing battle. They themselves are useless in a battle where Evas were not deployed.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a sweating and panting Rei pushing Shinji in a wheelchair.

"Major, status." The commander demanded, as Misato groaned and repeated what she said.

"Damn it, how is Asuka?" Shinji shouted, afraid that she might be caught up in the fighting above-ground.

"Second child's status is unknown!" Shigeru shouted, after trying to locate her through a tracker.

"Damnit! Asuka!" The worried commander shouted to himself. "Send Sachiel to deal with the soldiers inside of Geo front as quickly as possible! Pull the agents out of harm's way until an attempt at capturing Sachiel is deployed!"

Misato repeated the orders through her broken headset, and Sachiel left for the elevator.

--

Asuka saw the JSSDF soldiers parachuting down to the Geo front, and some running towards the school. She knew immediately what was going to happen, as her survival instincts told her to take out her pistol and run like hell away from the school as the students all ran for shelter when her cellphone rang.

_"Another attempt at killing the Children?" _Asuka thought to herself. _"Damn it!"_

She answered her phone on the fifth ring, as she ran through the school park.

"Asuka."

"Asuka! Sachiel or Section 2 will be send to track you down in 10 minutes, hold out until then! There's a military warehouse 4km northeast of the school, and one 2km south! use those to get to the Geo front!" The voice of Shinji, evidently with worry and frustration said.

That was all that was said, too, since the commander hanged up right after the announcement.

_"Baka-Shinji! How am I supposed to run from a damned ARMY for 10 minutes!" _The girl shouted to herself in her mind, as she raced towards the one to the south, since the north was swarmed with soldiers.

Looking behind her, she could see the soldiers stopping to examine each and every student of her school.

_"Damn it, I can't feel guilty now... Well, at least they bought me some time." _She thought, as she ran towards one of the military warehouses that supposedly had an access rail to the Geo front. However, upon her arrival, she could see it was guarded by two soldiers, each using a bigger gun than she.

"Damn it!" She said aloud, by accident, from her frustration. However, that got her the attention of the guard.

"Who's there!" A tall, muscular soldier warned, as he walked to her general direction.

_"Baka-Shinji, thanks for dragging me into a trap!"_

--

Back down in the HQ, the flames of battle was almost gone. The soldiers were nearly annihilated by the efforts of Sachiel, as he devoured their flesh to create energy for himself. The lack of an S2 core came with prices, and that was the breakfast the bridge techs ate.

"They're going to have to get over seeing disgusting things if they want to keep their jobs." Fuyutsuki joked, turning to Shinji.

Shinji barfed all over his desk.

"Sorry professor." He apologized, seeing the pale green that crept into the sub-commander's face. "Sachiel! Go to Geo front linear rail route 24, Section 2, Geo front linear rail route 43. Retrieve Asuka at all costs!" Shinji shouted, as he wiped his desk with a towel.

--

Asuka tightened her grip on the pistol as the man got closer and closer to her hiding spot behind the large oak.

"Answer or I'll shoot!" The deep, grunt voice of the man shouted.

Making no noise, Asuka threw a rock at a tree, and watched as it ricocheted off into a different direction, giving the soldier a false lead. He opened fire into a patch of grass, as Asuka jumped out from behind her cover and shot two shots into the man's head. She jumped behind another tree as the other man, hearing the exchange of gunshots, rushed to his buddy's location.

"Damn it, Oda, dying on me so soon?" He said, as he scanned his surroundings. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary except for a bit of copper red hair, he could deduct one conclusion. The second child is hiding behind the tree with red hair coming out of the side.

"Ha, the great Eva pilot hiding behind a tree?" The man taunted, as he fired a warning shot. "C'mon out, girly, I won't hurt you..." He smiled to himself, feeling a wave of power washing into him for picking on a weak little girl that was a black belt in many forms of martial arts, genius with an IQ of over 200, and teenager with extra angst on top.

Asuka cursed under her breath as more warning shots came her way, and the man called for reinforcements.

_"Damn it, I just gotta hold out for 4 more minutes..." _She thought to herself, and began thinking of a plan for a distraction.

"Be here in 2 minutes." The man said bitterly to his radio, as he fired a few more warning shots. "Come out and surrender, and maybe we'll spare you for your body, girl." The man said in a thoroughly disgusting, thug-like tone.

_"Pervert! ... That's it!" _Desperate, Asuka removed her panties from behind the tree, thankful that she was wearing her school uniform, and tossed it at where she thought the man was judging by the angle the bullets hit the ground. This had the desired effect of landing right on the man's face, causing a mass nosebleed. She heard the man curse and swoon at the same time, as she stepped out from behind the tree and unloaded the rest of the clip into the perverted thug of a soldier.

_"My life at the cost of a pair of boring white panties. What a steal!" _She grinned to herself, as she ran into the warehouse before the reinforcements her latest victim had called arrives, but after picking up her newly earned JSSDF issue rifles and ammunition.

--

Sachiel was not one to bend to human will. However, he had grown attached to the man who gave him life and raised him with respect. For him and his father Adam, he would do anything. Those extremely close to the two had the same benefits as well, and they included his mother, Lilith, his half-mother, Rei, and the man who had given him life's red haired wife, Asuka. Or at least that's what he thought the red haired girl was.

Now his second father is in fear of losing the red haired girl, his third mother. Ironic that the Second Child was the Third, but the Third Child was the Second. His shallow understanding of the human tongue had deemed this as humorous wordplay.

Rushing to the linear rail marked #24, Sachiel blasted the door with his erupting flames and ran up.

--

"SHIT! THE DOOR'S JAMMED!" Asuka cried in frustration, as she yanked the door like a madwoman. The sound of men running could be heard from outside the warehouse. Sounds of guns being loaded and cocked could be heard. "OPEN! OPEN! OPEN! OPEN! OPEN! OPEN! OPEN! OPEN!" She shouted to herself, like the incident with the Sixth Angel.

Then a shot was fired and missed her by half an inch. Instinctively, she rolled behind a box of emergency rations to avoid being turned into a beehive.

"SHIT!" The soldier yelled, as more and more blocked off the doorway. A gunfight ensued, though it consisted mostly of Asuka running from shelter to shelter in the surprisingly well-stocked food storage.

--

Sachiel could hear gunshots on the ground. The only known NERV personnel up there would be Asuka, and that would mean she is in danger unless the stupid humans are willing to kill the defenseless. He would need to hurry, as his jog became a sprint. He would have an energy replenishment soon enough, so he won't need to reserve his strength.

The reinforced door was jammed, however. Sachiel flashed his eyes once more, as flames erupted, pushing the door slightly.

Sachiel growled. This would take some time.

--

"What was that!" One soldier said, as he heard something resembling a volcanic explosion played by an organ bashing against metal.

"Who knows?"

Asuka grinned. Her little baby was here to save her, but she was running out of emergency rations to hide behind. _"One more minute..."_

--

Shinji watched as the tracker on Sachiel showed him releasing extreme amounts of energy.

_"Asuka, he's almost there." _He thought. _"Please be safe."_

--

A bullet ripped into Asuka's side, and her act of weakness in flinching caused two more bullets to be embedded in either of her arms. Her screams were synchorized with the humming of the final bash with the twin energy rods of Sachiel.

"Sa...chiel..." Asuka said weakly, smiling, as Sachiel's still-extending rod flew out of his hand completely, stabbed its way through the soldier shooting at Asuka, and retracted back in. A low growl came from the bird-like face, as a horizontal pillar of flame shot out of its eye, into the mass of soldiers. In the blinding light, the soldiers covered themselves from the intense heat, though their armor protected them from the fatality of it.

Sachiel made his way to his squirming third mother with inhuman speed, though the cause of it are him not being human. He shielded Asuka from further harm as the soldiers recovered from his attack, his AT Field ricocheting the bullets. _"Second Father, I shall repay my debt." _He thought in his alien mind, as he stabbed each and every soldier with the kinetic force of his energy rod, bringing them back in for feasting upon.

Asuka felt something come from her stomach up to her throat. What she hadn't suspect, however, was that the something was blood, not her miso soup. Her vision blurred, and the last last thing on her mind before she passed out repeated itself twice, it seemed. _"Is this... The end... Of the great Sohryu... Asuka... Langley?"_

--

"Mhmmm..."

"Asuka?"

"Who is it?" The girl asked, groggily.

"Asuka?"

"Am I... In a dream world... Again?" She said in annoyance, or as much as she could muster in her weakened state.

"ASUKA!"

A hug. A painful, but warm hug. Her heart felt comforted, as the restraints of it cracked.

"Where... Am I?" She fluttered her eyelids open, seeing a bundle of messed up chestnut hair in her face.

"Asuka, you were shot and it caused some major wound. I was so worried! You were out of it for a week!" The muffled voice came from her two... Womanly parts. Looking down, she saw the clothes the brown haired boy wore. One thing registered in her mind.

"PERVERT!" She shouted, and smacked Shinji hard on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for!" The hurt visitor rubbed the back of his head.

"Baka-Shinji, it's for sticking your head where it doesn't belong!" Asuka pointed to her cleavage, and Shinji's face looked surprisingly tasty, from its resemblance to a tomato. "Damn it, I'm getting hungry..." She thought aloud to herself, but got an unexpected reply from the boy beside her.

"Here, I made something for you." Shinji handed the injured girl a large, relatively thin, rectangular box.

"What is it?" Asuka wondered, surprised at the large size of her meal.

"Open it up!" Shinji was beaming with joy as he said those words, as if this was the best thing that happened to him in his whole life.

Unable to turn down Shinji's radiant smile, Asuka complied with his orders. What greeted her inside was something that would be so expensive before the second impact not even the leader of UN could afford. But this is post-second impact, so the contents were dirt cheap.

It was an assortment of sushi and sashimi of various different rich sea creatures which bordered the box, with a giant lobster already peeled, cooked, and placed on rice covered in delicious looking crab broth being the centerpiece.

"Aww... Shinji, you shouldn't have..."

"Yes I should!" Shinji cut in.

"I wasn't done talking." Asuka smiled, and she continued as her smile all but disappeared. "You shouldn't have GIVEN ME FAKE, CHEAP EXCUSE FOR FOOD!" Asuka fumed.

"B-but As-Asuk-"

"Quiet! What year do you think this is? This is 2017! Adam flooded us 17 years ago! We're practically living off of fish! Eating fish meat, wearing fish skin, protected by fish scales, and drinking fish stew, and you expect me to eat MORE fish that probably cost you 1 yen a piece as soon as I woke up from a coma of who knows how long?" Asuka shouted to Shinji's face, leaning closer with each sentence, not paying attention to the pain in her side..

Shinji, having prepared for three straight days for this gift, fought back his tears and wheeled himself out without another word.

"Shinji-sama, it is her time of the month. Please do not feel discouraged." Rei said to her master, as she moved to push him out of the hospital, leaving Asuka to herself.

Asuka picked up a tuna, and examined it before placing it in her mouth. Upon seeing the finer details of the food she held in her hand, she saw a cute heart in place of the normal boring rectangular strip. She smiled as she savored the flavor of the sweet little thing that made her so happy. _"Mmm, this is pretty good. I'll apologize later. If this doesn't add to my weight."_

--

"So, how did she like it?" Misato said to her charge, leaning forward, smiling in mischief.

"She... Threw me out." Shinji replied, his voice hollow, as he looked at his recovering leg, which was due to be healed some time next week.

Rei spoke before Misato had a chance to be taken aback by her charge's response. "It was her time of month, or did you forget, Major?"

Misato's surprise instantly vaporized, and she smiled knowingly. "I see. You didn't bring the box back, did you?"

"Well... No..." Shinji said guiltily, as Rei pushed him to the dining table, where Misato sat surrounded by beer cans.

"Then she must be enjoying it. Asuka is too proud for her own good sometimes, you know." Misato laughed, as she opened yet another can to add to her impregnable aluminum fortress, causing the contents to explode into her face. "Damnit, I shouldn't have shaken that!"

--

Asuka picked up the last of the cute little heart-shaped tuna sushi Shinji made for her, and sneezed right into it, causing it to fly off to the floor. _"God damn it, he can kiss my apology good bye!"_

--

Shinji smiled a little at the humorous payback of beer, but his mood was not improved at all. It doesn't change the facts that the little hearts that took everything out of him to finish cutting in time was rejected.

"Don't worry Shinji, she is enjoying it, I know she is." Misato informed the sad, heart-broken commander with a smile. But in her mind, it was another story. _"Damn little boy, doesn't make anything special for ME."_

Rei enjoyed her cucumber and wasabi rolls that night. The major did not.

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: This chapter was fueled by my craving for homemade sashimi, and lack of wasabi paste dealers in the area. Please excuse my stomach for doing all the thinking.

Why did Asuka get shot 3 times and went in a coma for a week, and Shinji woke up immediately after being shot 11 times as much? Well, being shot in different places have different effects, and I'm just pulling the plot out of the infinity hole of the plot bag.

Here's an omake!

--

Shinji opened his closet, took out the fish scale armor he made for a video game convention, his fish skin coat, and his fish scale mask. That was all he had, besides his copies upon copies of school uniform.

He made his way to the kitchen, and opened the freezer. What greeted him was salmon, tuna, trout, shrimp, sea urchin, muscles, clams, and a big lobster. Only one small piece of beef stuffed at a corner in the back. He closed it, and pulled out the fridge. All he could see was beer, seaweed, and fish juice.

Moving to the stove, he looked in the giant soup pot. Fish stew, fish soup. Checking his cookbook, he could find 'Fried Fish', 'BBQ Fish', 'Chili Fish', and various other types of fish recipes, but not one on the little bit of beef he has, besides beef ramen.

_"Asuka is right, we're living off of fish." _He thought sadly to himself, as he began crying.


	9. The week without Asuka

Disclaimer on chapter 6

--

_"Dear diary. Hey, long time no see. I haven't used you once since Mother died._

_Asuka was shot a week ago, but she woke up today! I'm so glad, but I want the week I spent moping to be my last, so I'm going to record the last time I'm a week little boy in you. It all started..._

--

_Day 0, 12:42: Asuka was shot. All I could do was sit at the bridge seeing my men die._

Shinji watched as the tracker on Sachiel showed him releasing extreme amounts of energy.

_"Asuka, he's almost there." _He thought. _"Please be safe."_

"SIR! Connection established with warehouse network, the door to route 24 is jammed! Soldiers have cornered Asuka!" Shigeru shouted, not looking away from the screen.

"What! NO! God damn it!"

"From the sounds on the tracker, there is a gunfight above Sachiel!" Hyuga looked back to the commander as he informed him of the situation, as if waiting for advice.

"Damn it! Status on Section 2 agents?" Hint of frustration and anger could be heard in Shinji's voice.

"They're almost at the surface, 6km away from target."

"NO! This can't be happening!" Shinji screamed to nobody in particular.

"It is, calm down Shinji." Misato said in a tone that could be called cold in this situation.

"CALM DOWN! This happened because of ME!" Shinji shouted angrily, a first for Shinji in commander mode.

"Yes, Shinji. She's not dead yet." Misato said as calmly as she can, hoping to get through to Shinji.

"You're... Right... I guess..." Shinji sighed in defeat.

--

_Day 0, 15:22: Asuka rescued. Sachiel annihilated enemy forces. I heard over the communication system on the bridge._

"Get her to emergency!" The retrieval team leader shouted. "She lost a lot of blood! Hurry it up!"

Sachiel had went back to his quarters after retrieving Asuka at top speed, handing her to the doctors as soon as he got a chance.

"Asuka... It's all my fault..." Shinji brought his head down, and wheeled himself to Asuka's hospital room, to wait for the doctors to bring her in.

--

_Day 0: 17:00: Asuka was out of emergency room, in a coma. I sat where I was waiting, and my labor was not without results._

"Asuka... I'm sorry." Shinji hanged his head in shame as his words left his mouth. "It's my fault. I directed you to a dysfunctional warehouse." He leaned in, and let a few tears drop on her smooth, angelic skin.

"You're beautiful when you're asleep." He smiled a bitter smile. "I wish I could be so straight forward when you're awake. I guess I'm not cut out to be a romantic in public, huh?"

He leaned closer to her soft lips, but remembered his promise to himself, never to take advantage of her again. _"Damn it, control yourself Shinji!"_

He moved his head a bit upwards and kissed her on the cheek instead.

"Get well soon, Asuka." He called Rei in, and left for home.

--

_Day 1, 8:50: Asuka's life signs stabilized._

_Day 1, 8:55: I received a call, and I hurried back to my office._

Shinji sat in his office, hands bridged, showing no sign of the worry and frustration he is facing.

"I trust you are proceeding according to scenario?"

"Yes. Slight setbacks, but according to scenario." Shinji replied to the committee.

"Good. You will simply run tests to see if they are able to move as of now. Then you can go see your Asuka."

"Woo, Rokubungi you sly dog!"

The boy could only blush, a natural reaction when you get teased by 2 men who you always thought to be mysterious, no-nonsense kind of guys, even when you're not Shinji Ikari.

"Thank you." Shinji fought down his stammering, and replied calmly.

Then the voices were not there anymore.

"Kaworu..." Shinji smiled, and left for the labs.

--

_Day 1, 9:20: I arrived at the lab._

"Dr. Ritsuko, you're here already?" Shinji asked the scientist already working on releasing the containment tanks.

"Shinji, how was the meeting?" Ritsuko smiled at the son of the cold man she loved as she turned from her work.

"Oh, who knew they had a sense of humor?" The said boy smiled back, as Rei pushed him to Kaworu's tank.

"Don't worry, I didn't touch that one." The scientist gave Shinji a wink, and went back to working on the containment tank she was working on.

"Thanks, Ritsuko."

--

_Day 1, 9:50: All but Adam, Lilith, Sachiel, Gaghiel, and Sandalphon were sent to the confined testing lab. An armed robot was made for Iruel to contaminate, and a spare copy of Kaworu for Bardiel. I stood where my father always used to stand in this test: Right in front of the reinforced transparent panel._

"Alright, try and come to me." Shinji said, to the eleven angels before him. Each complied, and no angels were stationary.

"Very good. Attack designated targets." Shinji told the angels, as each attacked the robotic targets that popped out of the ground in their own ways.

Shamshel whipped the target to pieces.

Ramiel shot the target immediately after deployment.

Israfel split its artificial core and attacked the thing from both sides.

Matariel rose itself to be above the target and corrodes it with its acidic goo.

Sahaqiel drops a part of itself and detonates it on the wooden target.

Iruel's contaminated body made use of its arsenal of micro-missiles.

Leliel swallowed up the target into its Sea of Dirac.

Bardiel followed the lead of Kaworu, and destroyed the target like a human would.

Zuruel slashed with its razor ribbons at the target, shredding it to pieces.

Arael shone its beam on the target, causing no apparent effect due to the lack of mental properties to contaminate.

Armisael charged at the target with its body and AT Field at maximum speed, shattering the target through impact.

Kaworu, or Tabris, simply attacked the target like a human would.

"No abnormalities with Angels' movements, sir." Maya informed the commander, staring at the brainwave patterns and motion detectors.

"Good. Freeze all but Ramiel and Kaworu. I intend to study Ramiel, and Kaworu is less dangerous than Sachiel." Shinji said to the techs, as he left the bridge to talk to his long lost friend.

--

_Day 1, 14:00: Angels frozen, Kaworu and Ramiel released. Ramiel contained in an electromagnet barrier for study, Kaworu released as the Fifth Child. I went to meet my eternal friend outside the change room._

"Hello, Ikari Shinji." The gray haired boy smiled, humming to the tunes of a song so familiar.

"Hi, Kaworu." Shinji smiled from his chair, glad that he was back. It didn't matter that the memories are gone. He learned from Rei the Third that new memories can be forged, and new memories can be just as great as the old.

"You know my true identity." Tabris replied, amused by his alias being used.

"I know you by Kaworu, Tabris." The young commander stated.

"I see."

"I have something to return to you, Kaworu." Shinji said, as he gestured for Kaworu to push him.

Kaworu complied, and held the handles behind the boy's chair firmly, pushing him towards the commander's office.

Upon arriving, the red eyed boy saw another pair of red eyes looking at him. It seemed to cut through the windows straight to his soul. He didn't mind, however. He knew she was the same as him, an angel in a human body. The only difference is her body was not hers, but his body was his.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, smiling, in a pleasant tone.

"Rei Ayanami." The girl coldly stated, as she took over the job of caring for the crippled commander.

"Kaworu, follow us." Shinji told the gray haired boy, as Rei pushed him to his desk. He opened one of the drawers upon arriving, and took out a dirty, dust covered stone.

"This is..." The boy said, surprised after reading the dust-covered words. "The peak of Lilim's culture, a song, isn't it?"

"Yes, a song you sang for me." Shinji smiled, as he placed the tablet into Kaworu's hands.

Then he sang, the grey haired boy sang.

"Ima anata no koe ga kikoeru,

'Koko ni oide' to..."

--

_Day 1, 15:00: I visited Asuka._

"Asuka, how are you today? Yea, I know you can't hear me, but that's why I'm talking." The boy smiled, and held the sleeping beauty's hand.

"You're a stuck up, arrogant bitch, and I know you know it too. But I also know that we both know it's just an act." Shinji looked down at her hand, as he ran his fingers through hers.

"But you're kind, and hurt, deep inside. You brought me back to my senses even thought I could have killed you. You were always there for me when I needed you, but it doesn't go the other way around. Even when I could've been there, I simply watched. I'm sorry." The boy let a drop of tear fall onto their connected hands.

"When you awaken, I will be the weak little boy I always were. But now, I would like to be a romantic, hot blooded boy, like how I always dreamed to be. Only for you."

Shinji wheeled himself out of the room, where Rei had waited.

"Let's go home, Rei." Shinji said with a smile, as Rei nodded affirmative.

--

_Day 2, 15:00: I saw Kaworu visiting Asuka._

"So, you are the lilim who Shinji will choose?" Kaworu sounded amused. He opened one of her eyelids, and looked into her soulless eye. "I see. You're similar to him, aren't you? So full of loneliness, yet you push others away." He let her eyelids back down, returning her to her peaceful coma. "Shinji deserves you, and you deserve him. But you must stop hurting the boy physically before he can stop hurting you emotionally, Asuka."

Kaworu turned, and unknowingly pulled off her covers by accident, and as the covers fell, the wind blew up her loose hospital gown. "Lilim clothings are so troublesome."

_By that time, one thing ran in my mind._

_"SHE'S NOT WEARING PANTIES!"_ Shinji screamed in his mind, as blood rushed out of his nose.

_Before I fainted._

--

_Day 3, 8:00: I woke up in a hospital bed._

"What... Happened?" Shinji asked the ceiling, which was now almost a friend.

"You passed out from blood loss." Kaworu chuckled, Rei beside him smiling.

"... What caused the blood loss?" Shinji asked, clueless about the events of yesterday.

"It seems you were quite... Stimulated upon seeing Asuka's panties, Shinji-sama." Rei informed him.

"Or lack of it." Kaworu added with a smile.

_The mere thought of it brought a nosebleed to my head, as I fell unconscious yet again._

--

_Day 4, 15:00: The doctor informed me of an advance in technology days before with which my legs would be healed faster than currently planned. He requested my presence to confirm my decision, so I entered his office._

"Commander, this technology is not yet perfected. Are you sure?" The doctor had asked.

"Yes, I need to recover as soon as possible."

"Very well then, the treatment we will give you will be done tomorrow. But after tomorrow, you absolutely can not move your leg for 28 hours." The doctor warned.

"Yes doctor, I understand."

--

_Day 4, 15:30: I visited Asuka, again._

"Asuka, I'm going to get my legs treated using a new technology. After that, I won't be allowed to move my legs. Guess what? I'll stay with you the whole time." Shinji felt stupid, talking to a girl who wouldn't talk back.

"You hate being alone, right? I'll keep you company." Shinji left for home again, mostly to pick up his blanket and his pillow, and to prepare for a big surprise.

--

_Day 5, 8:00: It was in the hospital's surgery room that I went through regeneration implants. My legs were killing me even with pain killers._

"Doctor, may I be transferred to Asuka's room?" Shinji asked, before the operation.

"Of course, commander." The doctor smiled, trying to calm Shinji before the inevitable pain.

"Thank you."

The operation began. The doctor removed a small layer of skin from Shinji's leg, and applied a patch of sorts, which melded right in. Then the nurses and assistants injected Shinji with various anesthetics to prevent as much pain as possible. The doctor colored the pale white patch with a skin-colored powder, making the patch look invisible.

"This patch will last 15 days. In those 15 days, your leg will have immeasurable pain if you get the slightest injuries, but the injury will heal rapidly on its own."

Feeling the pain, Shinji could only scream, and pass out.

--

_Day 6, 18:00: I woke up, finally. The pain was quite unpleasant. But at least the doctors had granted my wish and had let me stay with Asuka._

"Ah, Commander, glad you're awake finally." The doctor had stepped in the moment Shinji lifted his eyelids.

"Where... Am I?" Shinji asked, and looked at the ceiling. "This isn't my room..."

"Did you forget? You asked us to bring you to Asuka's." The doctor smiled, and pointed to a bed beside the brown haired boy.

"Thank you, doctor." Shinji knew the doctor wasn't lying, and he felt no need to look.

"No problem." The doctor replied, cheerfully. "You may move your legs now. You were out the whole 28 hours of immobility."

"I see..." Shinji sighed. Seems like he wouldn't be alone with asuka for a whole day after all.

"Asuka will be waking up tomorrow, if her conditions stay this way." The doctor had read Shinji's mind, almost.

"Really?" Shinji asked excitedly. He couldn't wait for Asuka to be with him again.

"Really. Rei has informed me of your little surprise already. Shouldn't you be hurrying now?" The doctor got himself a jaw dropped deep facing him, and a blushing commander.

"U-uh... Thanks, doctor. Please call Rei for me."

--

_Day 6, 19:20: I put all my cooking knowledge to use, handicapped by a painful, currently useless leg, to prepare the most special meal I have ever made. Luckily, Rei had done the shopping I asked her to do while I was in the hospital, so Misato's fridge is stocked for my needs._

_"C'mon, chop it all up in time!" _Shinji thought to himself, as he brought the knife he used up and down in rapid, fluid motions, cutting all his fish into even slices.

"It doesn't seem special enough..." Shinji thought aloud to himself, but Misato had heard and flocked over like an eagle to its prey.

"What doesn't seem special enough?" Misato asked curiously, running into the kitchen holding a beer in her hand, dressed only in a tank top a size too small and an extremely short cut skirt. However, her scantily clad body did not catch Shinji's attention as he furiously chopped at the various boneless fish in front of him. Piecing two and two together, Misato's curious expression changed into a mischievous grin of extreme proportions. "Oooh, a gift for Asuka, is it?"

Shinji lit up as he finished the last of the fish, and began molding the rice.

"So it is. You know, it looks kinda boring, don't you think?" Misato was up to something, but Shinji could not think of what exactly was she up to.

"But what am I supposed to do?" Shinji replied, annoyed at the distraction.

"Welllll, you know, some romantic wannabe chef once told me, sushi is an art that reflects the heart of the one who made them." Misato remembered, as she recited her memories. "But I think he was talking about the taste. But why not take out the romantic part of it and make it literal?" Misato smiled a genuine smile this time, as she saw the spark of life in Shinji's eyes.

_"God, slow the time for just a bit! I will make it special!" _Shinji turned to his inner passion he had never let out, and his burning soul began to change the sushi he had made into the picture inside his heart.

_"That boy still has issues..." _Misato thought, as she saw the sadistic face of her charge.

_Thus, my sushi were made a reflection of my heart for her._

--

_That concludes my entry. Tomorrow, I will finish the final part of my gift: The centerpiece._

--

"Something smells goooood!" Misato poked her head into the living room at the same time as PenPen. A grin made its way up their faces as they lunged at the unsuspecting lobster on rice.

"MISATO! PENPEN! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Shinji shouted, as he pulled the table away from the hungry residents. "That's for Asuka!"

The two landed on their faces into the floor, and had a mouthful of dust. "Stingy..." Misato murmured under her breath.

Shinji caught what she said however, his concentration at maximum from the excitement of today.

"Asuka won't want a half-eaten lobster after living off of injections, Misato."

"Oh, so Shinji is doing this all for Asuka!" Misato teased, but an often forgotten girl piped up.

"I do not see problems in Shinji-sama preparing gifts for one who he holds so dear, Major."

"REI! Where'd you come from?" Misato answered, startled, as she got up from the floor, picking PenPen up along the way.

"I was in the kitchen preparing your breakfast, Major." Rei said emotionlessly, as she set a big bowl of salad in front of Misato and PenPen.

Misato groaned, much to Shinji's delight, as he tried extremely hard to fight off the blush that had been caused by Rei.

--

_"But I was still rejected..." _Shinji sighed sadly. _"But, it is her time of month. I guess I'll just hope things turn out better. Diary, I promise to you this is the last time I mope, promise!"_

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: Short, irrevelant chapter, but look! The next chapter is gonna be a Third Impact chapter! How does Shinji cope with his insanity? How does he open up to Asuka? Does Asuka want to boil him alive? Here's an omake!

--

Asuka picked up a tuna, and examined it before placing it in her mouth. Upon seeing the finer details of the food she held in her hand, she saw the shape of a human heart, complete with the throbbing and the blood.

"BAAAKAAA-SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIINJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"


	10. Third Impact: 2

Disclaimer on chapter 6.

A/N: Do you remember love? I forgot!

--

Asuka found herself lying on the rock she had sat on with Shinji. She remembered a song, a beautiful song that a beautiful voice had sang. Her hunger and thirst was still there, but she had this feeling Shinji being there had been an illusion, a dream. However, the smell of cooked meat in the air dispelled such thoughts.

"Shinji...?" Asuka asked the food, and found the familiar figure by her feet. She sat up, and found a frail, yet powerful arm wrapping around her back and onto her shoulder, and pushed her head down into the side of a stomach.

"You know, Asuka... I always wanted to hold somebody like this." Shinji's eye didn't show the embarrassment or nervousness it would normally have held.

"B-baka-Shinji! Are you trying to take advantage of me!" The person the arm had held screamed, horrified.

"No, that wasn't my intentions. Kaworu... He did this to me on the day we had know each other... When I needed comfort..."

"Quit making up excuses, you pervert!" Asuka pushed Shinji away, or tried to. But one arm wasn't enough, and she didn't dare use the bandaged one.

"He had red eyes, like Rei. He smiled, he always smiled." Shinji murmured to the sky, as he sat beside Asuka, waiting for the water to boil over the camp fire. "He comforted me, he understood me."

"Baka-Shinji, get a grip! You haven't stopped mumbling about Kaworu since I stopped your murderous rage!" Asuka screamed to the first and last person she could hope to relate to for the time being.

"His gray hair... It only made him look smarter... Wiser..." The broken boy continued, ignoring the frustrated girl beside him.

"Baka-Shinji, listen to me!" Said girl, determined, continued to shout.

"He was Tabris, according to the scrolls. He was the 17th angel. He told me Lilims deserved a future, a future he gave his life and his purpose for." Shinji smiled bitterly at this memory. A desperate slap met his face, but he was unfazed. "He gave me two gifts... One was an ancient tablet, though Ritsuko couldn't decipher it. Another was the song itself. It was just a single gift, really."

The girl cried tears of frustration, as her last hopes of survival was now a mumbling fool.

"You know, I cried when I met him. I cried for you and Rei. I cried like you are now, frustrated I couldn't help either of you. He cheered me up, he was somebody I could talk to. Now, where was I... Yes, he died-"

Tuning the boy out, she couldn't feel anything but frustration, anger, and pity all at this young man who was old beyond his years, mumbling like an old man about his memories. His pathetic memories that the great Sohryu Asuka Langley was too good to listen to.

Fortunately for the irritated, crying girl, he stopped when the water reached the boiling point. He left the red haired girl still mumbling, but Asuka didn't bother to hear what, until she asked the question her stomach was dying to ask.

"Shinji, what are you cooking?" Asuka asked.

"I made beef ramen for Kaworu. But he was more like Rei than I thought. He didn't like meat."

"Shinji, shut up about that god damned Kaworu! All you've been talking about is 'Kaworu Kaworu Kaworu'!" Asuka screamed at the cooking boy. "Just shut up about this stupid god damned Kaworu bastard!"

As soon as the last few words were spoken, she found another knife soaring less than an inch from her face, this time cutting a few strands of hair.

"Don't... Talk about him... like that..." Shinji shook violently, clenching and unclenching his hand, as if fighting back his urge to kill Asuka right there and then.

"S-Shinji! What are you doing!" Asuka cried out in surprise.

"What I feel like doing." The coldness of the words chilled Asuka to the bone, as it sank deep beneath her skin, freezing her in place. "What, Asuka? Not going to say anything else? Not the Asuka I know." A dark grin appeared on the boy's face, as he dumped the noodles he had made into the water.

"S-Shut up!" Asuka had tasted true fear for her second time in a span of two days, and it didn't sit well with her. "You're just a spineless wimp!" She forced those words out, as her subconsciousness kept convincing her to shut up.

"Kaworu was the one to give me the right to live. Who are you to judge who I am?" The boy growled, his eyes narrowing at Asuka, who froze again. She had not expected Shinji to have changed so much, and she felt her heart aching, as if somebody was toying with it.

"Nobody has rights... Nobody can tell me what to do. Nobody can tell me who I am. What I am is what Kaworu says I am. You're no exception, Sohryu Asuka Langley." The boy stood from the campfire, and held in his eyes the expression of his father. Cold, emotionless. He turned to stare into the light blue eyes of the girl he was left with. "Kaworu would laugh at me if he saw me now, wouldn't he?" His expression changing to a mocking smile.

Asuka found herself tumbling backwards, but fell backwards onto the pile of rubble she was sitting and sleeping on a while ago.

"Asuka, for your own good, watch your mouth." The brown haired boy warned, as he turned back to the noodles he had made. Then his facial feature softened, as the ramen cooked, as if bringing back a lost, pleasant memory.

"S-Shinji?" Asuka stammered in fear, as she tried to recover from her fall.

"Yes, Asuka?" Replacing the anger and void of before, a caring, meek reply came, and it totally caught Asuka off-guard. "Asuka? Are you ok?" The boy turned.

"I-I'm fine, Shinji." Her heart felt like leaping out of her mouth, as the sudden change in behavior made its impact into her mind.

"That's good to hear, Asuka." A dazzling smile made its way up Shinji's soft, caring face. An exact opposite of the Shinji who had just threatened her life. Slowly, Asuka found her legs moving closer and closer to the boy uncontrollably, and her arms finding its way around his left arm. The boy blushed deeply, and pulled away. "A-A-ASUKA! W-what are you doing!" He stammered, embarrassed.

"Baka-Shinji, can't I get close to you?" Asuka said in an annoyed tone, though she was happy that the old Shinji was back.

"S-Sorry Asuka, the ramen is about done. I'll serve yours first." The shy boy handed Asuka a drink he produced out of a bag he had found, and began filling up the first bowl with noodles.

"Shinji, where'd you get the food?" Asuka asked out of curiosity, she was glad that she had food.

"You... Wouldn't want to know." The pained expression on his face was enough to tell Asuka that he probably wasn't proud of it.

"Oh come on, Shinji. There's no one left here anymore. Not like we're stealing from them." Asuka commented, trying to cheer him up.

"I didn't steal..." The boy looked away, as he handed Asuka the noodles and the beef, telling her to help herself as he began to fill his own bowl.

"Then how did you get it?" Asuka was confused. If he didn't steal, how DID he manage to get the food anyways?

"The animals... They're still alive..."

"So?"

As soon as the word left her mouth, Asuka smacked herself mentally for being so stupid. She realized what the knife that had cut off strands of her hair had been used for.

"I..."

"Nevermind, I understand." Asuka cut in, hoping she stopped Shinji from blaming himself over the death of a cow or ox or something. "It's alright, you had to do it to survive." She smiled a cheerful smile, hoping it would infect her companion.

"No, I could have used the knife to do it... But..." Shinji's voice was filled with guilt, as he confessed.

The force of the confession hit Asuka like a hundred bricks as she saw the wildly dotted, deep red blood stains on Shinji's shirt. She had never bothered to look at his shirt, she realized. She had been busy staring into the deep blue eyes that had drawn her in so easily. She quickly looked away and began eating. _"Oh god, I don't want to KNOW anymore."_

"Would you believe me if... I said I liked the feel?" A sadistic grin appeared on the boy who was barely able to confront her just now. His eyes seemed to glow an eerie color as he turned to face the beauty he had just fed. Like as if he fed her to eat her later.

"F-Finfe? Wosof yoo mosbings?" Asuka felt the waves of creepiness wash into her spine as she ate her warm, delicious meal.

"Hm? I don't quite understand, Asuka..." The boy's look did not change, but his tone is that of the 'normal' Shinji.

Swallowing what was in her mouth, though forcefully due to the images Shinji had implanted in her mind. "Shinji, what's with your mood swings?" Asuka asked again, clearly, without stuttering this time.

"I... I'm enjoying blood, Asuka. Kaworu wouldn't forgive me, but I'll do my best." His sadistic smile turned bitter. "I think... I think I'm going mad."

"Ya THINK?" Asuka was taken aback by the uncertainty of the boy's voice, having experienced his threatening demeanor twice already.

"Y-Yes." The poor boy stammered, surprised at Asuka's outburst.

"Well then, after we finish eating, we gotta find you that SDAT." Asuka said in her arrogant tone, like a leader leading an army into danger. "Who knows how that saved your weak psyche from being ripped and torn? Maybe it has awesome powers." Asuka smiled, and began wolfing down the rest of her ramen.

Smiling, Shinji could only follow her lead, as he suppressed the memories of laughing maniacally after the ox's gruesome death. _"Blood... So much... Blood..."_

--

Shinji looked at what was the ruins of their apartment, blown apart by the JSSDF's N2 mines.

"Those bastards... They never gave the people a chance..." Shinji's fist clenched, and did not unclench like it usually did. They simply dug deeper and deeper into his palm.

"Now Shinji, direct your anger at the rubbles and dig out your SDAT!" Asuka instructed, as she sat on a piece of rubble, filing her nails with a file she found along the way.

"Uh, Asuka, aren't you helping me?" Shinji asked, but he knew the answer.

"Baka-Shinji, it's your SDAT! Why do I have to get MY nails broken for you?" Asuka's scowling face told Shinji it was better to leave it and start digging. He dug until his nails broke, and his hand began to bleed. Desperately, he tried to get his mind off of the red liquid that flowed freely out of his fingertips, and simply dig. "Blood... Don't think... About blood..." He chanted to himself. "Don't think about blood, don't think about blood..."

"What kind of mantra is that, Shinji?" Asuka looked up from her perfect nails, seeing the wide-eyed, hysterical expression on Shinji's face as he threw dirt and stones tainted red away from the hole he was digging in. "Shinji! What are you doing!" Asuka screamed, seeing the wounds he had inflicted on himself.

"Blood... So much blood... Asuka, I turned those people into blood... Blood up in the sky..." He murmured, madly, as he slowly brought his shaking, bleeding hands up from the hole he had clawed through.

"Shinji, you're not going to start babbling about Kaworu and death again, are you?" Asuka asked, worried that she might have to abandon him this time. She can't live without him, and she knew it. She didn't know how to cook with one hand, and she couldn't order take out anymore. It would be hell either way if he acted up, and if he returned to the way he was, she might have a chance at heaven.

"Asuka, they're not mad at me, are they?" Shinji shivered all over, as his fears began to take their toll on his body.

Asuka was stunned by this question. How was she supposed to know? And why is he asking HER for advice? Shes a stuck up, arrogant girl that had pushed him to this state, and yet he was still willing to be with her, care for her. _"Now to ask for my advice, isn't it going a bit too far?"_

"Asuka?" The boy asked again.

"N-no, of course not, Shinji. They... They must be happy that they're in heaven now." Asuka tried her best to sound convincing, but it didn't come out right at all.

"Don't lie to me! I can't close my eyes anymore, Asuka. Every time I close it, I see blood. Bloodied men angry at me, cursing me." He sobbed, as he hugged himself. "Nobody cared what I had gone through."

"Shinji... That's enough..." Asuka's soothing voice did nothing to stop the boy, however.

"Animals... They all wanted to kill me. They think I'm lower than them. I'm lower than scum. I know I am. But I tried, I tried, Asuka." His sobbing became louder and more apparent.

"Shinji, every man would die for something I'm about to do for you." Asuka smiled, as she leaned forward. _"Well, I guess... I guess the least I could do... Is sacrifice for him a little dignity. After all, he was my first... No, no! Don't think like that!" _She thought to herself.

Shinji pushed her away, as he backed off. "No... Don't... Don't come near me! I... I want blood, but I don't want yours, Asuka." He shivered and shook.

"But Shinji, I know a spell that will make you smile." Asuka smiled, hoping the smile with chase away his bloodlust.

"Asuka, that's something only elementary school kids would say." Shinji smiled weakly at the incredibly childish phrase Asuka had used, as he looked into her uncovered, sapphire eye.

"But it works, doesn't it? You're smiling." She teased.

"Yea, you're right, Asuka. Thanks."

"What for?" The confused girl asked.

"Being here. With me."

"Well, baka-Shinji, you need me and you know it, so I'm gonna make you my slave." Asuka grinned, and clung to Shinji's arm. "And your first task, be my pillow for tonight."

"But we haven't even eaten lunch yet!"

"Quiet, slave! Don't correct your mistress!" The red haired girl joked.

"Well then, mistress Asuka, I suppose you want something special?"

"Yea, let's go food hunting!"

--

The unlikely pair, a sane boy driven insane and an insane girl reverting to sanity, drove along the countryside of Tokyo-3 in a JSSDF truck. They felt the breeze on their faces, and it was a good feeling, fortunately for Shinji Ikari.

"BAKA-SHINJI! If you hadn't wrecked the only good vehicle with a key in it, my hair wouldn't have been messed up!" Asuka shouted.

"I'm sorry! That bastard was inside!" Shinji retorted, covering his face in case of an incoming attack.

"EEEK! CONCENTRATE ON THE DRIVING! JERK!" Asuka screamed as she braced herself from crashing into the railings of the mountain road they were driving on.

"Hey, don't blame me! I never learned how to drive and you're distracting me!"

"Don't tell me your little vampirism got you a backbone, Shinji!" Asuka, despite her reactions, actually enjoyed Shinji arguing with her for once. It gave her a sense of competition, and it was a competition she knows she'll win. Winning felt good. So Shinji was making her feel good.

"Want me to bite your neck?" Shinji showed her his sharp, sharp fangs, which was quite dull, actually. He looked as intimidating as a beaver, and Asuka couldn't help but laugh as his horrible display of power.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Baka-Shinji! That... Was... Hehe... HILARIOUS!" Asuka fell over clutching her hurting stomach, crashed into Shinji, and made him steer right into the railings they had just avoided a minute ago.

"AIYEEEE! ASUKAAAAA!" Shinji shouted as the tires screeched in his emergency break. The military truck hang in perfect balance, half on the road, half threatening to dangle off and roll on the green hill below.

"Baka-Shinji! This is all your fault!" Asuka growled at the driver, who promptly did the most expected thing.

"Look! Asuka! I think we found our lunch!" Shinji smiled. Down the hill, a group of runaway hen could be seen.

"Good job, Shinji. Get the tranquilizer gun and taser! We're gonna catch ourselves a few months supply of eggs!" Asuka smiled, as Shinji jumped out the truck and ran to the back for the two weapons he was asked to get. "Breakfast will taste much better now." She smiled to herself.

"Asuka! Taser or tranquilizer?" Shinji asked from the back.

"I'll take the tranquilizer." She replied, and was promptly smacked in the head by the barrel of a gun. "Baka-Shinji! Watch where you point that thing!"

"Sorry!"

Then the bird hunting began.

--

"Whew, that was more fun than paintball." Shinji wiped the sweat off his forehead as he tied up the last of the hens. Chasing chickens to stun them had been a difficult job. All Asuka had to do was shoot them from afar, but he had to chase them around to get within range.

"You almost zapped me three times, you jerk!" Asuka shouted, obviously unpleased. "I swear you were trying to take advantage of me!"

"W-What! It was an accident!" Shinji stammered, blushing at the suggestion.

"Pfft, right it was an accident, but A: Accidents don't happen three times in a span of 10 minutes, and B: The third time it happens, you don't conveniently lean into the behind of the beautiful girl the 'accident' happened to." The tease in her tone was clearly evident, but dense little Shinji didn't detect it and blushed like a tomato.

"A-Asuka, it was an accident, damn it! You try handling a taser around me stunning chickens!" Shinji retorted.

"Well, I would've purposely stunned you so you don't try to shoot me with the tranquilizer gun!"

"Eat this, Asuka!" Shinji switched the variable JSSDF Taser to low voltage, and gave Asuka a nasty shock.

"JERK! TAKE THIS!" As payback, Asuka shot Shinji with the tranquilizer. Then she realized her mistake. "Oh crap, I got too carried away..."

--

Shinji woke up groggily, and found himself staring at the night sky. He chuckled and smiled at the memories of how he ended up this way, but the smile faded as the red halo and the black moon assaulted his mind like the Fifteenth did to Asuka.

"No... No! Go away! GO AWAY!" Shinji squeezed his eyes shut, but the images only got worse, as what they're saying could be heard in his mind.

_"YOU BASTARD!" A man shouted, throwing a rock at him. It bounced off harmlessly from Shinji's AT Field._

_"YOU KILLED US, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING!" A woman shouted._

_"I am disappointed, Shinji..." Misato's image appeared, and raised her gun._

_"Shinji... You're useless. Leave. Go back to the world you created, the world where we cannot live as a family." The commander of NERV, father to Shinji appeared. His face still emotionless, though his voice seeped with hurt and anger._

"NO! GO AWAY! I'M SORRY! I TRIED! I TRIED!" He screamed, tears squeezing out of his tightly shut eyes. He heard faint, rapid footsteps on the grass he was lying on. The sound of a gun loaded could be heard.

"Are... Are they here? They're here to take me away? I never believed in ghosts." Shinji smiled to himself. _"I never believed in them. I guess they are real, after all." _He relaxed his eyelids, and awaited the end... But it never came. _"Huh? Isn't he going to shoot?" _Shinji opened his eyes, and saw the familiar red hair flowing over him.

"BAKA-SHINJI! What are you doing screaming out in the middle of nowhere?" Asuka stepped on the poor boy's ribs. "Up and at em, you're gonna cook dinner cuz you never got me lunch!" Asuka leaned down and looked at the boy in the eyes, and was about to continue, but the tears in the deep ocean orbs stopped her in her tracks.

"Asuka... I'm scared." He said, void of emotion.

"Scared? Scared of what?" Asuka was confused. What is he scared of?

"Every time... Every time I look at that thing... The images return, Asuka..." Shinji's tears began to flow again. "They want me dead... Kaworu can't save me... And... And dad swore at me for not following his plans, Asuka." He stayed motionless, but the soulless look in his eyes were enough to tell anybody how the hurtful memories are eating away at his head. The warm breeze blew strands of his hair into his eyes, being soaked, as if they were trying to absorb the pain.

"Shinji..." Asuka took her foot off his chest, and knelt down beside him

"Mother... Mother won't be back now. Not ever... Not ever again!" He screamed. "And dad... Dad says it's all my fault..."

"No, Shinji... None of it is your fault. Nobody was there to guide you... You were confused, Shinji." Asuka gave him an intimate embrace, an embrace most man on Earth would have died for had they not turned into puddles of goo.

"Asuka?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Shinji forced a smile, slightly, but it was still a smile.

"You're welcome." Asuka looked up into the sky as she rested her slave's head on her shoulder. "You ARE my slave, after all. The great Sohryu Asuka Langley needs loyal servants, you know." She joked, hoping this time Shinji's smile wouldn't be so forced.

"Yes, mistress Asuka." Shinji instead closed his eyes, and let himself indulge in dreams as the bloody smell of Asuka's hair hypnotized him.

_"... Blood...?"_

--

_Shinji woke up in middle of an empty corridor._

_"Hello? Anybody there?" The words echoed back to him, as it reached the end of the hall._

_Shinji followed the pathway, and found himself face to face with a mirror._

_"Shinji Ikari, I assume?" The mirror image flickered and became a life of its own._

_"Wh-What the hell is going on?" Shinji was spooked out._

_"I am... Shinji Ikari, too. I am, along with the two beside you, what makes you... You." The mirror Shinji smiled, as he gestured towards the real Shinji's left and right._

_"What... What is the meaning of this?"_

_"I am... Shinji Rokubungi. The one who inherited your father. The one who won't accept the facts. The one who will sacrifice everything for a dedicated goal."_

_The mirror to Shinji's right flickered and became a being too. "I am Shinji Ikari. I am... The boy everybody knows, a meek, easily embarrassed little boy. Everybody loves me, but I deny everything."_

_The mirror to Shinji's left flickered and became the third being. It simply growled, as blood dripped from the flesh torn by this Shinji's teeth._

_"Ah, please excuse him. Shinji, that is also you. The nameless primal survival instinct that will protect you in a pinch. But..." Shinji Ikari seemed unwilling to go on, his meek voice not sure if he should continue._

_"But...?"_

_"You won't... Be able to control him once it is free. The more sadness and despair you harbor, the stronger and less intelligent it becomes, until it breaks free of your emotional bondage and unleash the pent up rage inside of you to those outside without a thought." Shinji Rokubungi continued for his weak counter part, his voice was without doubt. "He is already released, Shinji. As soon as you wake up, he would consume you a slowly by taking control over you time from time."_

_"Why!" The real Shinji refused to believe it._

_"A reminder..." Was all the real Shinji could hear, not even knowing who spoke them, as the beast lunged at him and seemingly merged into his body._

_"AAAAHHHH!"_

--

"AAAAHHHH!" Shinji screamed, waking from his slumber. He immediately picked up on a scent he had been smelling throughout his dream.

_"Blood...? Yes... Blood..."_

"Shinji? What's wrong?" Asuka asked her companion, groggily. She was about to fall asleep too. It was still night time, and she STILL didn't get her dinner yet. She was exhausted.

Shinji simply started chewing on the nearest source of the smell-Asuka's hair.

"What are you doing, baka-Shinji?" Asuka asked, surprised, but not angry.

_"Blood... You have blood on you..."_ Shinji smiled, and started trying to pull on Asuka's hair.

"OW! Baka-Shinji! What the HELL are you doing!" Asuka screamed, her hair began to feel the pain of Shinji's pull. "Stop eating my hair!"

"Blood... Asuka... Why are you covered in blood?" Shinji asked with the smile on his face, looking at Asuka with hungry eyes. He looked like a beast ready to eat the girl if he was not pleased by the answer.

"It's LCL, idiot!" She screamed, meeting the boy's starving gaze. "And you just tried to eat my hair, don't look like that!"

Just then, the boy pushed Asuka away and turned around, barfing uncontrollably, blood and food mixed together.

"S-Shinji!" Asuka screamed, horrified and wanting to barf herself. Then the boy stopped, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The horrible stench of vomit made worse by the stench of blood.

"Asuka... I... I had a dream..." Shinji shivered again, like a meek little boy he was before Third Impact.

"Must be a perverted one, baka-Shinji." Asuka snorted, unpleased by how he thought her hair was that nasty. _"I need to wash it, sometime soon." _She thought to herself.

"There... There was father's me... And mother's me... And my me..." He explained shakily. "The my me... He wants blood, Asuka... I'm scared of blood..." He continued.

"You're not making sense, Shinji." The girl he was telling this to was lost, extremely lost.

"I... I want blood... But blood scares me, Asuka... They bring memories..."

Looking down at her plug suit, Asuka made up her mind.

"Baka-Shinji, so we just don't have to remind you of blood or the sky, right?" An annoyed Asuka asked, frowning at the boy who had laughed just hours before. "Here, take this." She threw the strap of a gun at him. "Tie it around your eyes, baka-Shinji, and don't you DARE move from this spot!" Warned Asuka, as she disappeared into the interior of the truck.

"Asuka... Don't pity me..." The boy finally broke down to tears, as he curled in a ball with vomit in front of him. "I don't deserve your pity..."

--

Asuka made the mental list in her mind longer as she looked for the army knife to cut her blood red plug suit out with. The list consisted of all the things that would make Shinji weird, and she would figure out how to deal with the way he's acting when they got settled down somewhere.

_"Ok, baka-Shinji gets bloodthirsty when blood is mentioned, super-angst-emo when he looks at the sky or have a nightmare, and normally he goes all murderous but he doesn't want to kill me. But he will if I insult this Kaworu guy. That should be about it, right Asuka?"_

Seeing the knife sheathed in a corner of the truck, she made her way to retrieve it. But another thought crossed her mind.

_"Why am I bandaged? Whatever happens to the Eva doesn't happen to me anyways. So why am I being bandaged like this?" _She thought to herself. _"Might as well cut off the bandages and see for myself..."_

Pulling the knife out, she brought it to the back of her wrist, and ripped it upwards to her elbow. She clawed into the cut, and ripped the rest off.

_"Geez, nothing. False alarm then, I guess?" _She sighed to herself, as she decompressed her plug suit.

"Didn't even need the damn knife. But I need privacy when that pervert is around." This time, her mind spoke out loud. She slowly removed the eye patch that covered her eye, and looked into the sparkling blade she held. "My... My eye is fine too!" She screamed in joy.

She decompressed her plug suit, and quickly removed it to check her stomach. Smooth, silky skin still there. She jumped in joy, shouting various cheers, as the truck shook violently to protest.

--

"So... I guess I didn't leave her any physical scars..." Shinji moped to himself, hearing Asuka's screams of joy. "I'm glad." He smiled bitterly, and rose to his feet. The strap he was supposed to blindfold himself with was forgotten completely.

"Asuka... I still need you..." He sighed loudly to himself. "But you don't need me... I'm so weak... And useless... There's no telling when I'll hurt you, and there's no longer a reason..." He was about to leave, when a loud bang, followed by a loud, horrified came from behind him.

"ASUKA!"

--

The truck's protest didn't end when Asuka stopped jumping in joy and started admiring her own beautiful body. _"I really shouldn't have jumped with that dangerous weapon in my hand, but-but-but I'm so happy!" _She giggled to herself, not noticing the danger she was about to face. She shifted her leg and posed like a model, rolling a gallon-bottle of water they had brought with them into the front, and the impact caused the truck to actually lean forward. Normally this wouldn't be a problem. However, this particular truck was half on the road, half hanging over a hill.

The side that hung over the hill was the side that the bus was leaned towards.

The military vehicle dropped and rolled down the hill, and Asuka finally grasped the full seriousness of the situation.

She came up with a natural reaction-Scream.

--

Shinji ran to the rolling vehicle faster than he thought he could ran himself, and dove right through the denim cover of the back with sheer force of his shoulder. He felt the bone dislocate with a loud snap as he ripped through, but it didn't matter. He was going to save Asuka from the runaway bus, and his own sacrifice is a small price to pay.

The startled girl inside the truck stood there, stunned, seeing Shinji rip right through the tough material with his body alone. She never thought he could be this strong. Suddenly, she was swept off her feet with a grimace on the boy's face, as he jumped out and rolled away just before the truck was smashed into the rocks at the bottom. There was no dramatic explosion, but from sound of it...

"It... sure would have hurt a hell of a lot more down there..." Shinji commented, completely oblivious to the fact that he was holding a nude Asuka, with a dislocated arm somehow wrapping around her body, touching her right breast. But the knife that was stabbed into his side during the ferocious charge had been known.

In another time, in another world, this would've been a tragedy of an end, but in this time and world, this was simply the beginning to a cow's digestion of a relationship. The invincible Shinji would live, yet again.

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: Have you had this feeling when you WANT something, but was afraid of it? I had that experience quite a few times, and I used that as a basis for the idea in this story. This chapter is not as screwed up as the first of the sub-series, but I feel it connects pretty well.

I intend to explore Shinji's insanity as spontaneous personality changes caused by varying circumstances. The conflicting feelings of his three identities will bear fruit to the insanity I portray. Of course, throughout the little Third Impact series, Asuka will help our insane little hero. Or else he'd be dead from being insane so much already with what I've got planned for the grand finale of this sub-series.

Of course, the moral of this chapter is: Never play around with knives, lest you stab somebody while they try to save your life.


	11. The last peace, or pieces?

Disclaimer on chapter 6

A/N: After writing about another world, yet another corny plot has landed on my face!

--

"Why are you requesting his transfer?"

"He is trustworthy." Shinji declared, in his uniform. His leg was now fully healed, though it was still awkward to move around.

"I see. Permission granted. Do not disappoint me with your efforts, Shinji Ikari."

The voices could no longer be heard in the dark room, as Shinji sighed a breath of relief.

"Kaji... Thank god you're alive..."

--

Kaji, upon hearing his transfer, immediately moved into the NERV HQ, happy that he was wanted once again, and perhaps now he can woo the female techs like the old times.

However, the reply he got when he made his grand entry was not as predicted.

"WHAT!" Everybody in the room shouted in unison, as if they had all seen a ghost monkey dancing on a pole.

"Um... Hi?" Kaji waved nervously, trying to smile.

"I thought you were dead!" Shigeru cried out, while Makoto simply cursed under his breath.

"I wasn't dead, I got this girl pregnant and she killed my killer and kicked me in the... You know... A few times." Kaji explained cheerily, as if it was casual.

"YOU WHAT?" The whole bridge stared at him wide-eyed, as if he grew three more limbs or something. The whole bridge except Shinji and Misato, at least. Misato simply twitched with anger, as Shinji sat unaffected.

"Agent Ryoji." Shinji said in his commander voice, which he had been practicing the last week out of having nothing to do aside from scheduled tests and projects, Asuka mad at him and all.

"Hey, Shinji. Why'd you transfer me here?" Kaji smiled at the boy, and walked over to the commander's desk.

"K-Kaji! Try to be more serious!" But practicing a week does not make perfection. Perfection came from a lifetime's act. But the calmness was remarkable, if only he didn't stammer. Kaji laughed at the effort Shinji was putting into being a commander. "You're here to lead a special Section 2 team designated to guard Asuka and Rei." Shinji regained his composure, and managed to deliver the order without a hitch.

"What about yourself?" Kaji asked, and Misato answered for him.

"Asuka pissed the kid off, so he's sexist now." She said bitterly to Kaji. His mere presence had induced her into a rage-filled calm, insulting everything and everyone. Kaji cowered from her deadly gaze, and Shinji felt insulted.

"Misato! I'm not sexist! I'm missing school constantly right now but they're not. Besides, it's not like they can wear their uniforms outside of NERV." Shinji retorted, unlike the statement about him.

"Sorry Shinji, I just needed a point to get across to SOMEBODY!" With the last words, Misato's eyes practically shot out streams of super-heated photon energy at the somebody she was referring to, as Kaji began to sweat out every drop of H2O in his body.

"Now, Misato, d-don't be unreasonable!" Kaji forced a smile, hoping to calm her down.

"This is PERFECTLY reasonable!" Kaji tried to look for an escape, and seeing his escape in the form of a brown haired commander boy, he quickly concentrated what was left of his psyche on him.

"Off to duty, sir!" He shouted, as he ran off the bridge like a scared rabbit. The rest of the bridge crew could have sworn that the air between the two had warmed up considerably.

Except Makoto. The aura around him made the room temperature drop like a stone.

--

Kaji sighed, Misato still had not forgotten his sin, even though he had been coming and going like a shadow for the past few months. He was stationed outside the school, like Shinji had asked him to do, but not according to Shinji's wishes he didn't let Asuka know he was there.

_"I knew I should have given you that beard-growing formula and taught you how to shave." _He thought to himself. He didn't want a girl clinging onto him, drawing all the attention to him. He didn't like attention, because he was a living corpse technically, a dead man who had his personal files re-entered into the government computer as a special case.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if Asuka had a Kaji-detector, because she was right under the tree he was hiding in when he broke out of his thoughts. Fighting his urge to scream, slip, and fall on top of her, he hugged the trunk of the tree tightly praying his dangling sniper rifle would not make a noise.

God didn't grant wishes to sinners.

The gun smashed into a twig, snapping it, and having it fall into the food Shinji had made for her. Kaji banged his head against the trunk silently for his stupid blunder.

"BAKA-SHINJI! What's with him nowadays? Yesterday he packed me a box of wasabi products, and today he gave me a TWIG on an otherwise PERFECT lunch!" Asuka fumed.

Kaji wiped a sweat off his forehead, and sighed a sigh of relief that Shinji had saved the day in the most unexpected manner.

"Asuka, you know Shinji is trying his best." Hikari pleaded, hopefully to get Asuka off Shinji's back. "He hadn't come to school since that attack here, and it wasn't as if he came that often before either."

"That's because baka-Shinji is an idiot! Like that time in the hospital after the skirmish. I woke up from a coma an-"

"And he gave you heart shaped sushi and sashimi with a lobster on rice with crab broth. Yes Asuka, you told me about 10 times about how disgusted you were with a dreamy look in your eyes." Hikari cut in, with an uninterested tone.

"What! I certainly did NOT look dreamy!" The red haired girl switched to her fuming demon mode, in a last ditch defense.

"Whatever you say, Asuka. You know, you have it so easy with Shinji." Hikari smiled. "He is caring, passionate, and he can be hot blooded too! Can you imagine that? I never thought he was a super robot nerd." Hikari giggled at the thought, as if that was amusing in an extremely cute way.

"Baka-Shinji, hot blooded? Hardly!" Asuka laughed at the thought, as she threw the twig up into the tree, where it landed on Kaji's new uniform, with oil all over it.

_"Damn it, Shinji better have a free cleaning bonus for this!" _Kaji thought to himself, as he continued eavesdropping.

"Oh come on Asuka, if you didn't threaten to kill him for everything he does, he would have showed you." Hikari's smile beamed with radiance, as if the mention of Shinji with a burning soul could tell you the meaning of life. She finally took the first bite of her food, and waited for Asuka to stop blushing with anger and embarrassment and answer.

"Hikari, some jokes are just unbelievable!" Asuka laughed again. "Really, try harder. Maybe Touji actually picking up on your subtle hints would have me fooled."

Hikari blushed heavily at the joke Asuka had made, and looked down playing with her food. Apparently she was eating curry.

"A-Asuka!" She protested, smiling. "Touji offered to make me lunch..."

"HE DID WHAT?" Asuka screamed, drawing attention of everybody in a radius of 50 meters.

"A-Asuka! Not so loud!" Hikari protested meekly, blushing even more than before. The heat could be felt radiating from her head.

"Sorry Hikari. Now, are you saying he's giving YOU lunch? That stooge?" Asuka was surprised, and she didn't bother to hide it.

"Actually... He made what I'm eating right now..." Hikari looked shockingly like Shinji when he was embarrassed, except she was a girl and Shinji was a boy.

"Now... Slow down Hikari..."

So the girls talked and giggled amongst themselves, while Kaji had one thing on his mind.

_"So this is why you're asking me to take care of it. I feel my masculinity declining!" _He thought with a growl on his face.

--

Shinji suddenly felt a pang of guilt. _"Cursed sixth senses." _He thought, as he drank the rest of the contents in his can.

It was lunch break, and everybody was eating the meal of their choice. Shinji had gotten a bowl of ramen, and shaped the noodles into a little heart with his chopsticks. Then he ripped it apart for no apparent reason. Unfortunately for him, Misato had been watching.

"Awww, little Shinji heartbroken?" She teased, a trademark mischievous grin on her face.

"W-w-what are you talking about Misato? I'm just feeling artistic, heh... heh..." Shinji laughed nervously trying to shrug off Misato's surprise attack.

"You know Shinji, assigning Kaji instead of watching her yourself was a pretty dumb move." Misato seemed to cringe at the mention of Kaji, but Shinji shrugged it off as his imagination.

"I-I don't understand!" He lied, as he averted his gaze and quickly feasted upon his ramen.

"Now, don't give me that meek little 'I don't know what you're talking about' act, Shinji." Misato leaned, giving him a nice view of her well endowed body. Makoto's aura just got colder.

Shinji could only blush and stammer, explaining with limited success he wasn't thinking about Asuka. His diplomatic skills could use some help, though, as he had failed to satisfy Misato with his unbacked claims.

"Now, you made heart-shaped sushi for her, it must mean you feel SOMETHING, right Shinji?" Misato said, unaware that she had just announced the little gift he made for her to the whole bridge crew. Makoto's aura suddenly stopped freezing the air around him, as he looked incredulously.

"Shinji! I never thought you were that kind of kid!" Makoto beamed with a smile, as he walked up to his commander and gave him a big pat on the back. The aura around him warmed up rapidly, or so it seemed. "Wow! Good luck on getting Asuka!" He laughed, and went back to his station. _"And don't you dare touch my Misato!"_

Maya watched Makoto doing something so absurd with her jaw dropped. That had been the second weirdest thing that had happened, first being Kaji's revival. Third being Misato's information about Shinji's heart-shaped food. She was about to speak, but Shigeru had beaten her to the punch.

"Shinji! That's amazing! Care to teach me a few things or two?" Shigeru smiled as he turned from his station. "My girlfriend was pretty jealous of my fans, you know. Asuka must get jealous a lot, you stud!" He laughed at his own joke, which only Makoto had found funny.

He looked at his make-shift teacher, professor Fuyutsuki, for understanding. What he saw was an old man trying to drown his laughter with food. He sighed in despair, but at least it was over.

Until Maya had to insert her own input.

Blushing, the young tech began talking. "I-I think you make a really cute couple, commander." Her sweet, sincere smile could make flowers bloom, if flowers grew in the Geo front.

_"Kaji, want to switch yet?"_

--

Kaji mentally kicked himself for the millionth time, as he continued staring through the binoculars at the girls changing for P.E.

_"Shinji, this is cruel!" _He thought to himself, obviously not happy. _"I'm not a pedophile, but why is it that almost every girl in your class is well endowed in some form?"_

Kaji sighed. His orders were to not let Asuka out of his sight. Assassins might be sent, for SEELE was far from dead. He began mentally bashing his head against a mental wall.

_"Ikari, now you're just messing with my head. I'm not justifying peeking at underaged girls! I'M NOT!"_

Asuka stepped out into the track field, as the binoculars spotted a red line searching for the intended target-Asuka's heart. The experienced spy took his sniper rifle with record speed, as his red line traced the sniper's red line back to the sniper himself.

Two muffled shots were heard. The second into a tree, the first imbedded into an assassin's head. Two section two men seemed to appear out of nowhere, and began carrying the dead body to the disposal.

"Another to add to the pile of Angel feed..." Kaji murmured to himself, as he made sure his sniper rifle was fully loaded and ready to fire again. That single bullet could mean life or death in this assignment. So far, 2 assassins had been shot down. Before, section 2 were able to take care of it themselves. There was no use for Kaji, until SEELE stepped onto the stage. Now they were dealing with professionals, rather than religious zealots who just wanted to hunt down the Children with whatever method they were familiar with. He resumed watching over Asuka, feeling his dignity draining with increasing momentum.

--

Shinji received report of a second man sniped. Sighing, he knew the dangers Asuka had exposed herself to everyday, and blamed himself for it. If only he had not gone on that rampage at the end of their lives as the last two on Earth, this rebellion might never have shown up. The keyword was might, but Shinji was still blaming himself. Depression got in his mind as soon as fighting to protect Asuka and Rei began, though Rei was relatively safe because she had an innate sense of self-protection. Her sixth sense was extremely effective.

But the development of the new uniforms had solved that crisis. However, the suits were considered hazard suits, and was not to be used in normal conditions due to high maintenance costs. However, with the new funding plan they had gotten themselves through the new committee, they had more than their share of money.

"Shinji, it isn't good to brood like this." A calm voice startled the commander in deep thought.

"Ka-Kaworu! Don't jump on me like that!" Shinji was more scared than he showed. If wasn't pleasant to be sneaked up on while you're brooding over the subject of assassins.

"Whatever could be your trouble?" The boy said casually, with a pleasant, ethereal, and yet human voice. His voice was what one would call angelic.

"Ramiel."

"Brother Ramiel?" Kaworu was confused.

"Yes. Research had been fruitless, we can't create a weapon based on him." Shinji explained, feeling another pang of guilt from using living creatures like this.

"Ah, I see. But have you thought that perhaps what you are searching for is the mind of Ramiel?" Kaworu smiled, despite the fact Shinji was toying with the life of his brother. He knew why he did it, and he forgave him "You are searching through his components, rather than his innate sixth sense. Why do you think he never shot you, or any of the technicians?"

Shinji simply started to brood once again. The plans for their safety had been shattered and destroyed, while the scenario simply moves on. He would get the UN to agree to the usage of the suits outside of NERV one way or another.

--

"Another one! Asuka sure is popular." Kaji sighed, as he reloaded his clip. The last one had taken three shots to avert his line of fire. Now he knew how Section 2 must have felt, dealing with fanatics everyday.

Kaji watched as his lackeys threw the third one today into the sack. It was almost time for Asuka to leave school, and his job would finally be over when Misato came by to pick her up.

--

"You know, Kaworu. There had never been so many attempts on her death in a single day." Shinji said to his gray haired companion. "What do you think?"

"SEELE is acting." The grim tone in the boy's voice was a contrast to his normally happy, cheerful voice.

"I can tell." Shinji sighed to himself, as he authorized the usage of the Children's exclusive uniform outside of NERV despite the fact that he had yet to contact the UN. "Forget those stuck up bastards, I control the world's most powerful military organization." He grinned to himself, uncharacteristically.

Kaworu looked at him with a hint of worry, but said nothing.

--

"Whew, that was a hectic day!" Kaji wiped the sweat off his forehead, as the blue, battered car sped off into the distance. It had been strange. 3 attempts at her life in a single day? There was certainly something up with this turn of events. Just then, he heard a call from one of his agents.

"Kaji, sir, Rei has been shot! Medical team is coming, but there's a small army here!" The man shouted over the gunfire. "We require assistance!"

Rei had not been to school today, and another team was sent to take care of her. The team was relatively small compared to Kaji's, however, since Asuka would be in school grounds and the assassination of the assassins must be done in the utmost secrecy. This proved a bad decision, however, as it was just proven that Rei's sixth sense could not handle everything.

"We're on our way, you report to Ikari!" Kaji shouted back, as he broadcast the command to his team.

_"Well, back to the hectic day!" _He thought to himself, as he jumped off the tree and into the NERV issued car.

--

"Do you think Rokubungi is adequately prepared to defend the children from the upcoming Jet Alone's completion?"

"Kaji is with one of the children. Whoever he was with would be safe for sure."

"Good."

"Though it would appear that Shinji himself is worrying about future attempts like this."

"We can expect the UN to receive a reality check by the boy."

--

Shinji nearly destroyed the agent's ear drums as he shouted into the man's ears. His voice dripping with rage.

"I-I'm sorry sir!" The poor man stammered in fear.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GUARD HER!" The fuming boy continued the assault, as the agent simply stammered out apologies.

"Is something the matter, Shinji?" Kaworu asked from where he had been sitting.

"Apparently, Rei was shot." Shinji had channeled all his fury into the slamming of the phone, destroying it. His voice was level and calm once more. Kaworu visibly frowned and had his teeth bare for a second, but it quickly disappeared into a smile.

"Rei will pull through, Shinji."

"I hope she will."

--

The gunfight had been more of a bullet show, as clips upon clips of bullets were wasted into the walls which the two sides hid behind.

The armored ambulance crashed into the scene just as Kaji and the other agents arrived. Quickly loading the injured girl into the back, the ambulance crashed its way out of the crossfire. The arrival of Kaji's men had turned the tables considerably against the assassins' favor, and one by one they were shot down.

"I guess we failed, somewhat. But why are they targeting Ayanami anyways? She doesn't even have an Eva anymore." Kaji thought aloud to himself, as he made his way back to his transport after the bloodshed. "I guess they just didn't want a backup pilot."

--

The monuments rose from the projectors, marked 01, 04, 06, 11 and 12.

01: "Curses! They will surely guard the Second Child more closely now."

04: "Indeed. We accomplished nothing today. Rei is irrelevant to our scenario now that she has no value in Third Impact, and her Eva destroyed."

06: "I believe we should stop. Our personnel are not replaceable as before."

11: "No matter, our Jet Alones are to be completed within the next 24 hours. We have 9 copies, each wielding a replica lance."

12: "Indeed. Though database on such weapons were erased, the copy in our minds were not."

The monoliths faded, and the room was silent once more.

--

Shinji wasn't having a good time. Two weeks ago, it was Asuka. Now, it was Rei. Except this time, he had to prepare for the attack that the committee had informed him of. Probably the last before he went on the offensive with his Eva. Asuka would remain in HQ since her Eva was still not yet installed with an S2 engine. He couldn't possibly spend time with Rei at this crucial moment in time, and then there was Kaworu.

"Kaworu, can you stay for me?" Shinji asked his friend, to support another friend in this time of need.

"Of course, Shinji." Kaworu smiled, as disappeared into the hospital room. A pillow and a blanket already prepared, as if he knew he was going to be asked that.

"Kaworu always knew me best..." Shinji smiled to himself, as he made his way towards the command bridge. Sitting at his desk, Shinji began to brood over the attack scheduled sometime this week.

"Misato, what do you think we should do?" Shinji asked his guardian, looking for advice.

"Isn't it obvious? They don't have an AT field, but if your committee was right, they have the lances. They're just like a humanoid angel." Misato shrugged. "We can't really plan for something as simple as a 2 on 9 battle royal, can we?"

"I guess you're right, Misato. But I'm worried about Asuka." Shinji sighed, and as if on cue, the door opened and in pops Asuka.

"Worried about what, baka-Shinji?" Asuka asked as she walked to the commander. She had been keeping up her facade of strength, smiling confidently.

Shinji was not in the least worried about how she's acting at this moment, and simply had cut straight to the point. "I want you to fight 9 Jet Alones with me, each armed with a replica lance." The stern look in his face dispelled the notion that this was a sick joke from Asuka's reflexive mind.

Seeing what he was worried about, Asuka simply grinned. "No problem!" She said, as she skipped happily out of the bridge. "Baka-Shinji! I'm over it already!" She shouted, before completely going out of earshot range.

Shinji smiled at that, and turned back to Misato.

Misato was smiling too. Along with the entire bridge crew. At him.

"... I hate you all..."

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: A sort-of-filler chapter. I wrote it mostly to land Kaji a place in this story, and it serves no further meaning.

Next chapter, a toned town version of the final battle before Third Impact!

For you, my loyal readers, an omake!

--

Kaji sat at the good old desk he had relied on during his last stay in NERV HQ. He typed something into the console in front of him, and he saw something not meant for his eyes.

"Oh... My... God! My binoculars had a live feedback mini-video camera directed to... The commander's office! So that's why..."

-

Shinji replayed the video Kaji had shot for him for the 50th time, and smiled to himself as he began to see Asuka changing. _"Yes... As long as I put up my spineless front, nobody will suspect a thing!"_


	12. IKUZO! NEKKETSU NO SHINJI!

Disclaimer on chapter 6.

A/N: Finally, onto the actual plot!

--

Once again, in a dark room, monoliths marked SEELE 01, 04, 06, 11 and 12 were projected.

01: "We may have to change our plans. Their two best pilots, and two only regular pilots are fighting against us."

04: "No problem. We simply have to distract the Evas as the remainder of the Jet Alones attack their HQ."

06: "Then, from their HQ, we retrieve one of our Evas, and use what remains of it to create more mass production copies."

11: "Then, then the real assault shall begin!"

None paid attention to the silence of 12, they were too caught up with their diabolical meeting.

--

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" Kaji smiled at the dead body before him. The conversation taped. "My quest for truth begins again, here in your office... Japanese UN Representative."

Kaji stepped out the office and tossed a grenade in, getting rid of all evidence. "Shinji will like this."

--

Shinji smashed his head against his table, the teasing from his insolent subordinates was getting to him. He understood the tenseness of the situation. Not including his cardboard angel, this is the first time they would be using Evas since Third Impact almost two years ago. This was a way to relieve stress, and he couldn't help but forgive them for this.

Misato was sharing campfire stories, with the Magi substituting the campfire, about Shinji and Asuka. Some humor, some romantic, and some even horror.

"So this one time, Shinji and Asuka..." Misato told the bridge techs, all of them sitting around Caspar. Everybody laughed, even Maya, who had asked them to stop a few times before.

Shinji shook with embarrassment, as Fuyutsuki joined in with baby stories about the boy.

"So once, I saw Yui holding him and he was trying to squeeze with his little hands..." Fuyutsuki told the techs, and they all gasped.

"I knew he was a stud from the beginning!"

"Oh my god!"

"P-Please stop already..."

"Oooh, Asuka would like to hear about THAT!"

The crew on the bridge all laughed at Shinji's expense, as Kaji stepped in.

The air around Misato got to freezing point, and the air around Makoto had dimmed considerably.

"Shinji, we have to talk. Come to the commander's office." With that, Kaji left with a stern, business-like face, not paying attention to the sudden temperature drop and dimmer atmosphere.

Glad for a break from the laughing hyenas, he left with Kaji.

"Kaji, what's so important that you need to talk to me in private?" Shinji asked, since in the new system he hid nothing from the major players. It was more efficient in some ways, but also made himself less respected as a commander.

"The committee, I need to report to them." Kaji told the boy, as they continued making way to the office.

"I... See. Wait, aren't you supposed to be with Asuka?" Shinji realized what he had assigned Kaji to do earlier this morning. The door to the room they were looking for in front of them, Kaji began talking.

"Well, yea, but since Rei is in NERV right now, all the other agents are looking over her." He smiled, as he pushed open the big door to the dark and creepy room.

"You do realize you are not following orders?" Kaji nodded, but the smile told Shinji that he didn't care. Shinji walked to his desk, and sat down. Pushing a button, the voices boomed up.

"Yes, Rokubungi?"

"And Agent Kaji? What do you have to report?"

"It's mostly my report, sir." Kaji's face could be described as cold, hard, and deep in thought. "Please listen to this." He played what he had taped, and Shinji gasped.

"So they aren't here to destroy us, but rather, to develop weapons?"

"And that's not all. The latest SEELE member I assassinated was designated as 12. His true identity was the Japan UN Representative." The tone used was a business-like tone, accepting no nonsense.

"WHAT?" Shinji shouted, bringing his hands down on his desk. "Then Japan is against us?" He calmed down and resumed his regular pose.

"Now we know how they had such control over JSSDF."

"Also, apparently, they still have the technology to create a true S2 core. Their assassination must be at top speed."

Kaji nodded. "That's all I have to say. I will submit a written report later."

"Godspeed, Rokubungi. Tomorrow's battle determines the winner."

The voices faded, and Shinji's face visibly darkened. "So, now we have to stop 9 Jet Alones from entering HQ, into the central dogma, retrieving the remains of the MP Evas, while preventing ourselves from being impaled."

"That would be the case, Shinji." Kaji was serious now, no sign of joking in his voice even after the meeting.

An awkward silence ensued.

--

Caspar sunk deep back down into the ground. Misato, Fuyutsuki and the rest of the bridge crew had laughed until they were tearing up, stomach and eye.

"Wow, that was a good laugh." Makoto wiped a tear from his head.

"Yep, who knew?" Shigeru was rubbing his stomach, enduring much pain.

"I-I don't know..." Maya said, with a clear and crisp giggle that could make seeds sprout. If you could plant seeds in the Geo front.

"I wonder what the commander is doing now." Misato was worried that their commander had taken so long.

"I-I think we went too far." Maya said with a worried tone.

"Asuka does worse to him, so don't worry." Misato joked, but only Shigeru found it funny.

They all stood from the submerged makeshift campfire, and returned to their stations.

"Well, when he comes back, he'll have news for us I'm sure." Misato stated, and everybody began to brood over the seriousness of the situation at hand once again.

--

Shinji stood outside a dojo. He felt awfully stupid wearing what he was wearing right now, holding the strange sword he was holding. Going through the events this morning, he felt his cheeks glowing from the embarrassment.

--

_"You know, Shinji, it isn't so bad. Why don't you try and take sword lessons? I'm sure imitating the various Super Robots wouldn't really help." Kaji laughed, finally breaking the silence._

_"You can't be serious, Kaji. There is NO way I can be good enough to handle a sword any better than I do now within a week!" Shinji retorted, but his mind was on the ridiculous image of him trying to act like a Super Robot pilot._

_"Maybe, it doesn't hurt to give it a try, though." Kaji smiled, and left the room._

_"No way..."_

--

Shinji clutched his sword tighter, and had read his mantra over and over. "I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away..."

Just then, a large, white haired man, clean shaven and looked in his 60s stood in front of him. "What are you doing chanting such a thing in front of my dojo?" The man asked.

"Um... Sir, I would like to learn how to handle a katana." Shinji replied meekly, and showed him his NERV ID.

"I see. Come in, your lesson begins now. Swing your sword 1000 times! The others are already in their 500s, hurry it up!" The man shouted, as the boy complied. Swinging his sword in weird looking armor alongside others in white cloth made him stand out like a sore thumb. He could feel his whole face flushing from his thoughts, and thanked god he had worn his helmet.

_"I can't believe I'm actually doing this."_

--

The fateful day came, when the alarm sounded. Shinji had just done 989 swings in his second day at the dojo, and he began to wish the Magoroku wasn't outfitted with so many electronic gadgets. Wading through evacuating citizens, he arrived at NERV HQ just in time to see Asuka lift off already.

"Shinji! Hostile aircraft carriers are headed here! Get up there and assist Asuka right away!" Misato shouted as he had entered the cage panting.

"Yes... Misato..." The boy said trying to catch his breath, as he walked on the catwalk onto the elevator.

--

Asuka hit the top. She needed to get used to this new plug suit. The battle field was just outside Geo front, in the empty city. The shelters had long since been moved down to the Geo front, and everybody had evacuated through the new evacuation plan. Even though this was the second time in two years that the people had gone through a warned evacuation order, they had done it pretty well. All that mattered now was not to destroy the buildings that did not hide in the Geofront.

"Alright, I'll take care of them by myself, since baka-Shinji wants to come late again." The girl announced, as she grabbed her modified positron rifle. She looked up at the first carrier, and fired a shot. The carrier exploded, but the Jet Alone survived.

"Damn it!" She shouted to herself, as she shot another carrier down. The Jet Alone survived yet again.

"Asuka! Don't waste your ammo, the crates the Jet Alones are transported in is extremely durable!" Misato informed her charge.

"NOW you tell me, I already used up 2 shots in the modified Positron rifle damnit!" She shouted, and she aimed at the first Jet Alone that dropped. The shot ripped into the Jet Alone, but even with a hole ripped into half its side, it continued to function.

"W-wait! Isn't it supposed to explode right about now?" Asuka asked, unbelieving.

"Asuka! Destroy the engine and-WHAT? Where's the control rods? Oh well, they won't regenerate, but it seems the circuitry are the latest in wireless technology, letting disconnected wires act as if connected." Misato said over the communication system.

"This isn't fair!" She shouted as she threw the modified positron rifle away and picked up her bazookas. "Die already! I blew you up!" She screamed, as the zombie-like Jet Alone simply kept walking, even though it was half-scorched and it was slightly detached from its arms. The rest of the Jet Alones dropped around her, as the other prematurely dropped JA brandished its spear. Just then, Shinji launched right under Asuka, as his AT Field took the brunt of the blow, being punched from all sides by the 8 mechas as he blocked the lance that pierced through with the sheath of his sword.

"M-MISATO! Are you trying to kill me!" Shinji shouted, as he deflected the lance.

"S-Shinji! I said route 6, not Route 16!" Sighing a sigh of relief, Misato continued. "At least you saved Asuka."

Shinji sighed, and unsheathed his sword. "Let's see how much 1989 swings have done for my sword skills." He grinned his usual sadistic smile that he had grown accustomed to during fights, as a click could be heard indicating the loosening of the sword from its sheath.

Asuka simply continued blasting away at the Jet Alone she had been concentrating on, throwing her bazookas at it once they were out of ammo. Luckily for her, it finally stopped when its circuits literally melted shut from the heat. "Misato, this is insane! 8 more of these monsters?" Asuka was in complete disapproval of this turn of events, but she had to do it. Grabbing one part of the electromagnet field generator, she stabbed it into the ground and activated it, awaiting Shinji to place his in position and activate as well.

"Baka-Shinji! Hurry up!" She shouted to her teammate, but he was busy getting mauled.

"I can't! They're swarming me! Do the other side yourself!" The boy replied, as he slashed off a Jet Alone's arm. His eyes showed boredom, but boredom at what, only Asuka could guess.

"Fine then!" She shouted, as she made a dash for the second pole. However, one Jet Alone tackled her, knocking her to the ground.

"ASUKA!" Shinji shouted, before being clobbered in the head by one of the one-armed Jet Alones. He stumbled forward, and as he turned around, he blocked yet another stab that could have hit the core of his Eva. The 1989 swings had begun to show, both in expertise and weariness.

"Baka-Shinji, worry about yourself!" Asuka said, before taking out her progressive knife and fighting off the football player wannabe.

Suddenly, 3 Jet Alones broke off into 3 directions away from the Evas, heading towards the HQ.

"DAMN IT!" Shinji shouted. "Launch interception!" He commanded, as Misato repeated the order.

A few unmanned, auto-reloading missile launchers rose from the ground, as hundreds upon hundreds of micro-missiles were shot into the Jet Alones. Though all that accomplished was rip their paint and push them back down into the ground.

Shinji felt his sword arm impaled by a lance before he had a chance to recover his concentration. "Damn! Why this arm?" He said to himself, as blood flowed freely out of the hole. Pulling the lance out, the JA jumped high into the sky, as the next JA impaled his other arm. The second did the as the first, as the final one, the only one with two arms left, charged in and impaled Shinji in the stomach, missing his core by inches. The replica lance ripped through his skin as the single pronged head split into two, and formed back into one again.

"Shinji!" Asuka screamed, as she just finished ripping up her opponent. Seeing the brutal onslaught against the boy, she forgot all about the three that were suppressed by the micro-missile barrage.

"As-Asuka... I'm fine..." Shinji whispered with great effort. "Kill the three... heading... To HQ." Shinji coughed, and in his mind he coughed blood.

--

The monoliths laughed in chorus.

01: "Ikari has been defeated!"

04: "Yes... As soon as we destroy Unit-02, we can retrieve without worries our Evas, as well as the prototype copies."

06: "We mustn't get too carried away, however."

11: "Indeed. Finish off Ikari!"

12 remained silent.

01: "12, you haven't spoken. 12?"

04: "... We must confirm his death."

--

Suddenly, the three pinned down, now circuitry exposed, stood up. The missiles have run out, and now NERV has employed Ramiel as a high powered turret. Various junk had been lined up for the angel to consume. It seemed that some Angels, like Ramiel, simply took matter rather than neutrients. This made them easier to feed compared to Angels like Sachiel, and made them excellent trash disposal.

Shinji, however, was on the beating end of the fight, as he tried to dodge the attacks despite his injuries. The lances still grazed his armor sometimes, but thanks to his new plug suit he didn't feel a thing. Still, the wounds already inflicted upon him had taxed him in speed and power, as he can't seem to bring his elbow to move. "Damn it... Damn it... Damn it..." He chanted to himself, as his armor was slowly chipped away. In his mind, his arms were bleeding and so was his stomach.

"Blood... No... Don't think about blood..." He thought to himself, as he shuddered and swung his extended stick of an arm up to smash a JA. "You don't have blood... Forgot about blood..."

"Shinji! What are you mumbling about? Just get the hell out of there!" She shouted, as she was faced with a dilemma to help Shinji or help the HQ and their last defense, Ramiel.

Ramiel had been quite a powerful ally in this operation, as it simply tore through the Jet Alones with a rapid-fire beam that alternated between three targets, making it seem like 3 constant streams flowing out of him. The positron beams melted through the Jet Alones, as it kept on searching for the power source. However, the Jet Alones did not stop, and simply charged through to the HQ, determined to make it to their intended target.

Shinji had not been doing as hot as Ramiel, however. He had just smashed more pieces of an already-ripped JA, and the one with two arms intact had just stabbed the lance again into Unit-01's arm, this time ripping it off by extending into two prongs and reverting back to one.

Shinji's scream echoed, as he suddenly gained the strength to shoulder barge with tremendous force the one who had stabbed him.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? ASUKA!" Shinji screamed to his red companion. "GET TO HQ! NOW!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! COMMANDER'S ORDERS!" He had pulled out his best card, and hoped it would be enough. To his delight, it had.

He smiled to himself as he slumped forward, as if to accept his fate. But his mind had other ideas. _"Blood... Maybe... Blood is..."_

--

_"Shinji Ikari. We made a mistake, your father was not murdered by you." The agent informed him, and released him from his cell._

_"About time you understood!" Shinji shouted in anger, and made his way back to the Ikari Research Institude._

--

_"Yes... Hot blooded..." _Shinji's smile grew wider and slightly sinister, as he felt a boiling rage that he could not explain. The blood inside of him seemed to bulge his veins.

--

_Making his way back to the Research Institude, Shinji saw a teary eyed Asuka pouncing on him._

_"Asuka... Did father really die?" Shinji asked._

_"Yes... Yes he did... I'm so sorry Shinji!" She sobbed into his chest, and an Angelsaurus alarm sounded._

--

_"Wouldn't that just be like how I wanted to be..."_

--

_"No! We'll talk later Asuka, lets go!" Shinji shouted, as he climbed into his fighter. Asuka nodded and climbed into hers, and Touji had done the same._

_They launched and combined into S2 Shitozan Hentai, and suddenly Shinji's weapons changed._

_"WHAT? This is not how I remember it!"_

_"What's wrong, Shinji?" Asuka asked._

_"It has always been this way." Touji added, unenthusiastically._

_"But... I didn't have the Shitozan Zanshito! I had the Shitozan Knife!" He shouted. "And I sure as hell prefer double knives over this katana!"_

_"Suck it up, Shinji! I wonder what weird things happened to you." Misato shouted over the communication system._

_"Wait... What? Misato? When did you get here?"_

_"When your dad died. Now, listen up, we're surrounded by a legion of hell! The Angelsauruses have surrounded us all completely! Arael is attacking us!" Misato briefed the boy._

_"Alright! This should be easy enough..."_

_The three appeared on ground-level, and found themselves surrounded completely from all angles._

_"Oh, damn!" Shinji cursed, as he moved himself away from the incoming attacks, saving his skin as well as his friends'._

_"Hmm, not bad. Let's see if you can stand up to this!" Arael shouted from the skies, as a beam was shot to the S2 Shitozan._

_"AAAH!"_

_"AARGH!"_

_"Ouch."_

_The three pilots were in a cliched shocking cockpit of doom._

_"It's invading our minds!"_

_"Our minds are becoming... One?"_

_"Ouch."_

--

_"I won't die here... I want the dream to continue..." _Shinji said to himself, as his eyes had glowed an eerie glow. The blood in his veins threatening to escape with a bang.

"AT FIELD! FULL POWER!" He shouted, in Super Robot fashion, rather than in the desperate status report tone he had shouted to Misato in the fight against the tenth. His AT Field once again expanded in a storm, pushing buildings around him into the ground and making their debris fly wildly out of town. This time, however, the sheer power of his AT Field had blocked all three lances from penetrating, even though they were made to penetrate. His blood pumped into where his ripped arm and stab wounds would be, as Unit-01 fully regenerated, even though the wounds had been caused by a replication lance. With both hands usable, he picked up the sheath and sword from the ground.

"MAGOROKU EXTERMINATE SWORD!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, as he smashed the sheath into the most heavily damaged of the trio, shattering the sheath along with crushing what was left of its torso. Swinging the sword vertically up the 2 armed JA, the sword found its way implanted into the replication lance, slicing through cleanly. To destroy an artifact of god, though a replication, was no easy task. Bringing the sword beside him, he followed through his vertical slash with a blurring charge, slicing horizontally, cutting the JA in half. The two halves throbbed and squirmed, but eventually the bottom half stopped working as the top half reached for one of the fallens' lances.

"HIZATSU! MAGOROKU EXTERMINATE SWORD; SHITOZAN!" He shouted, sending shivers of corniness down the bridge crews' backs. The hopeless situation with him about to die had reversed completely.

--

Ritsuko ran onto the bridge. She had locked herself away in study of Ramiel, finding him extremely fascinating. But now he had been launched leaving her nothing to do. Hearing Shinji's hopeless situation, she rushed here as fast as she could. What greeted her was Shinji's Eva breaking the restraints on its jaws as Shinji shouted the final word, as if saying the word with him. Everybody had forgotten about Asuka, who had complied with orders and had disabled one of the three Jet Alones with the help of Ramiel, by destroying its submerged control rods. Two left, and she was already ripping one more apart as the last started attempting to manually override the elevator to bring itself down to the Geo front.

"S-Sempai!" Maya shouted excitedly, seeing the doctor.

"Status?"

"S-Shinji is showing abnormal signs in the Eva." Maya informed the good doctor.

"W-WHAT?" Ritsuko asked in disbelief.

"Sempai, the Synch Ratio dropped to 32.1 percent, but combat data says he is drawing as much power from the Eva as when the Eva went berserk against Sachiel!"

"That's impossible! That has to be wrong, a low synch rate like that can't perform that well!" Ritsuko cried out.

"There are some things you can't explain with science, Dr. Akagi." Misato said behind her, impressed by Shinji's display of what shouting does to one's fighting spirits.

--

Asuka only needed to stop two more, and one is already being ripped apart. However, she would need to work fast before the last one succeeds in dropping down to Geo front, or she might have to fight him in the HQ like Shinji had fought Zuruel.

It was then that she heard Shinji's crazy battle cries. If the situation wasn't so serious, she would have laughed at him. It was ridiculous, but somehow all her worries for him were ripped away as she heard the bridge crew's chattering.

"I'm not losing to baka-Shinji!" She screamed, as she plunged the knife down into the Jet Alone, ripping it in half. The immobilized JA was simply target practice for Ramiel, as Asuka ran to the elevator and smashed into the JA stationed there. As soon as she had been stuck in the crammed elevator, the JA had succeeded in overriding the commands and they were brought down on route 5 into the launch station.

"DAMN IT!" Asuka shouted, as she started to rip through this JA's limbs as well. She stabbed her knife into its right arm as it reached for the lance, and managed to slice it off in time. The arm, still trying to function, flopped on the descending floor. Asuka smiled to herself, as she ripped this JA from limb to limb, and claimed its lance as her trophy.

--

Though Kaji had said he shouldn't expect to use something he saw out of a Super Robot Anime, Shinji had done it. Stabbing his sword down to the half-JA, he began running full speed at the last standing one.

He leaped, and sliced the JA diagonally from the shoulder down to the middle of its stomach, and ripped the blade to face upwards. He lifted the sword up with a jump, and spun in midair with the blade still extended, cutting off the JA's red bud of a head in a whirling dance of a sword.

The JA tried to stab Shinji with the lance at least killing him before it had gone completely inactive.

Shinji had landed, twirled to face the JA with his sword pulled back and one hand pointing straight into his opponent's chest. He lunged forward for the finishing strike. The blind JA lifted its deadly weapon up, and through some luck, split Shinji's arm cleanly in two, much like in Asuka's fight against the 9 Evas.

"I have blood... Do you?" Shinji smiled. "Of course not. No blood... No blood at all..." Shinji smiled sadistically.

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: The first jump into the real plot of the story! The assassination of SEELE, the drama of the insane Shinji, the hot blooded scenes!

And the end! The end! 13 more chapters to go!

Here's an omake! A cookie to all who gets the reference.

--

_"I won't die here... I want the dream to continue..." _Shinji said to himself, as his eyes had glowed an eerie glow. The blood in his veins threatening to escape with a bang. _"I will... I will live... To dream about Asuka in lingeries!"_

Fueled by intense desire, Shinji showed the true force of his Magoroku Exterminate Sword.

"CHOUHIZATSU! MAGOROKU EXTERMINATE SWORD; ERECT!" He lifted the sword up, and the sword shifted and grew in size. "ZANSHITOTOU!"


	13. Angel Attack!

Disclaimer on chapter 6. Nadesico is owned by the Nadesico people, whom the Gekigangar tribute is dedicated to. (Because I forgot how the actual Getta Robo episode went, hehe.)

A/N: The second part of the hectic Shitozan dream!

--

The SEELE monoliths appeared again.

01: "We have failed."

04: "But... Our secrets will be passed on..."

06: "Yes, those who oppose them still, those who still have the power to."

11: "So this is our end. Ikari... How tedious of you to avoid death. Agent Ryoji... How tedious of you to ruin everything for us."

01: "This is farewell. We shall go our separate paths from now on."

04: "Yes. It's up to the Warriors of Holy Retribution now."

01: "Patience was a virtue we could not enjoy."

06: "Indeed. If only we were given more time..."

With that, the monoliths did not fade. They simply shattered, before the hologram projectors blew up.

SEELE was never heard from ever again, and their identities never revealed.

--

Shinji walked to a retrieval point with his arm still split in two, and he didn't mind it a bit.

"Asuka... Good job..." He murmured, before falling asleep on his way down.

The last sound that graced his ears was the medical team ready to drag him out of the entry plug.

--

Misato and the bridge crew sat around Caspar, this time joined by Ritsuko and Asuka.

"Yea, so I told him 'You need to cheer up, Shinji, watch this!' So I gave him..." Ritsuko giggled like a schoolgirl as she continued, hardly sustaining her laughter when the image of Shinji shouting 'CHOUHIZATSU!' popped into her mind.

"Baka-Shinji, I can't believe Hikari was telling the truth!" Asuka sighed. "I swear, he was just dying to let his dorkiness let loose into the open."

"Oh come on, we know you love him!" Misato teased.

"Why else would he make you HEART shaped things?" Makoto teased.

"WHAT? NO SUCH THING HAPPENED!" Asuka screamed in horror. "WHO TOLD YOU GUYS?"

"Misato did!" Shigeru said with a laugh, and got a whack in the head.

"Lets just leave Asuka alone..." Maya said quietly with a smile that could turn flowers into fruits, if fruits could be cultivated in the Geo front.

"MISATO!" Asuka screamed, ready to kill her guardian. It was emphasized by the fact she stood up, and her hands started to twitch.

"Yes, Asuka?" Misato said casually, as if the German girl wasn't even remotely mad and simply holding a regular conversation.

"His sushi was HORRIBLE! HOW can you SAY such a thing!" Asuka fumed, her eyes ready to burn through everybody who dared to absorb the heat radiating off of it.

Everybody laughed at her. Then everybody laughed more, as jokes after jokes and stories after stories were told. Throughout the whole session, Asuka told them about how horrible Shinji's heart shaped sushi was for 9 more times with a dreamy look in her eyes. Everybody simply teased and were faced with denial, as more laughter ensued.

The campfire then became a tradition for the bridge crew, whenever there was a gossip. Their free time and free salary was getting to their heads after the victory over SEELE.

--

Kaji smiled to himself. His revenge had been executed. But his true quest has just begun. He must now reveal everything about SEELE's involvement in the Second Impact, in such a way that it would not arouse an uproar of terrorism by people who are still against NERV. It would be his tribute to those who he had betrayed, and what he would ask their forgiveness with.

"I guess Shinji's brute force in this organization helps his inexperience." He said to nobody in particular. "I guess the future trials will take everything he had learned from his father..."

--

Kaworu hummed the song he had sang so many times. Rei had been discharged from the hospital, but he was still visiting the girl he was so similar to since she was released as soon as she was deemed fine. A complete opposite in personality, maybe, but genetic makeups are quite similar. Both were part human, part Angel, and both had lived uneasily amongst Lilims.

"Rei, how are you?" He asked, stepping through the door.

Rei had been in the kitchen, cleaning up after her dinner. Without an Eva, she wasn't present for the battle between Shinji and the Jet Alones. But it wasn't a problem, she had enjoyed her meal. She knew Shinji would pull through somehow.

"I am fine."

"That's good." Kaworu smiled. "How was your first day out?"

"It was no different."

"That's good. Shinji was worried."

"Shinji-sama should not trouble himself with my wellbeing." Rei said, as she threw the towel into the laundry basket skillfully, and walked out the kitchen.

"I don't see why not. Shinji is a kind person, Rei." Kaworu frowned slightly at Rei's statement, because he knew she deserved better. Also because it sounds like an insult to Shinji.

"I simply do not wish to trouble Shinji-sama." She said, as she brushed right past the mysterious boy, into the bathroom to change and bath.

"I see. But I shall inform him of your condition nonetheless, he would like to know." Kaworu said, feeling the hostility. "Goodbye, Rei."

"Goodbye, Kaworu." The bathroom door closed, and Kaworu stepped out of Rei's residence. "I guess I might not be as all-knowing as I thought."

--

_"NO! STOP IT! ARRGH!" Shinji screamed, as he did his best to fight off the invading forces both in the physical and mental world. The many Angelsauruses biting, chomping, gnawing on his steel skin had the effect of eventually ripping his armor._

_"BAKA-SHINJI! AHHH!" Asuka screamed, as she violently flailed her control, to no effect since Shinji was in control right now._

_"Ouch." Was all Touji said, and his lack of enthusiasm slowed the assault just a bit._

_"There are too many! We cannot win!" Shinji was in despair. All they had fought for... All they had achieved... All blasted to oblivion like this, defending their home to the death._

_"Shitozan Zanshito." An unenthusiastic, female voice said, as Arael screamed in pain._

_"NOOOOO! B-B-BUT... YOU'RE DEAD!" Arael was in denial. He had seen in their memories the girl who had sacrificed herself to save them._

_"My return to life has made this more boring. I shall show you the results of my resurrection." Her voice froze the air around her and her sword, causing the would she inflict to immediately freeze up. Slicing down once more at Arael, she froze his two parts up and shattered him with a crashing blow with the flat of her blade._

_"REI!" Shinji and Asuka shouted, in disbelief._

_"Rei." Touji said, after the two initial shouts._

_"How did you survive?" A teary-eyed Shinji asked, glad her companion is alive._

_"To return from death is convenient for me." Rei said simply, and dropped the topic altogether as all future questions were ignored._

_"Rei! I'M SO GLAD!" Shinji broke down crying tears of joy._

_"Baka-Shinji! Get with reality! We're still surrounded by a legion!" Asuka shouted to her co-worker._

_"You're right, Asuka. Rei! Join me for a final attack!"_

_"Yes." Rei jumped behind Shinji, and held her sword tightly._

_"HYPER SHITOZAN ZANSHITO!" Shinji shouted in full blooded fury, as he slashed a 180 degree arc, making a wave of flame erupt and consume the enemies in a blaze of glorious crosses._

_"Hyper Shitozan Zanshito." The words spoken froze the sword she had been holding, as she slashed out 180 degree too, in perfect unison with Shinji. Her side threw a chilling wind, freezing all those who were caught in it._

_Including Shinji._

--

Shinji woke in cold sweat. Probably because of how cold it was being trapped in an iceberg that had been created in your mind.

"... Dream... I finished the dream... But... I want the dream to continue..." He smiled to himself, as he closed his eyes once again, hoping to eventually finish. However, it was that exact, precise moment that Misato had left the bridge and check on him.

"SHINJI!" Misato shouted, as she ran through the room, getting Shinji to react by sitting up, and gave him a big hug.

"M-Misato... I-I'm suffocating..." He mumbled through Misato's well endowed parts, annoyed that his plans had just been ruined.

"Sorry!" She smiled and backed off. "So, how's it going with you and Asuka?" She teased, remembering what had happened on today's campfire session.

"N-nothing! When do I leave the hospital Misato?" Shinji quickly tried to change the subject.

"The doctor said a day after you woke up, so tomorrow. Now tell me what happened!" Misato changed the topic back and attacked in full power. "She was talking about... it..." She said in a mischievous, seductive manner.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE Y-YO-YOU T-T-TAL-TALKING ABOUT MISATO?" Shinji stammered in full power, as well. His cheeks started to burn from the inside. "Some jokes are just too far fetched!"

"True, but this was real, Shinji, not a joke." Misato had a determined, serious look in her eyes. But it flickered and turned into a loud laugh that lasted enough to make Misato lightheaded.

"M-Misato, it isn't good to tease your commanding officer!" Shinji retorted, annoyed that this would happen on top of being disturbed of his dream. Misato simply laughed at Shinji's weak display of leadership. "Get back to your post!" Shinji growled, and Misato left still laughing.

"That's it! Time to rule with an iron fist like my father!" He vowed, and fell back into his pillow, unable to sleep. Misato's laughter rang in his head like a bell.

"M-Misato!" A certain red haired girl stood at the doorway protesting, bringing Shinji back to a sitting position. Apparently dragged here by Misato.

"I found her just outside the room eavesdropping, Shinji." Misato winked, before leaving again, this time giggling.

"M-MISATO!" The red haired girl shouted after her, but she was ignored.

"Uh... Thanks for visiting Asuka." Shinji blushed remembering what Misato had said.

"Baka-Shinji! Don't think I care!" She stared into his blushing face. "What are you blushing like an idiot for?"

"Well... Misato said you talked about... it..." Shinji wasn't sure about telling her this, and twiddled his index finger.

"Baka-Shinji! She meant the sushi!" Shinji felt a fist making contact with his head. Not heavily, though, just a light punch. "Now what the hell were you mumbling about that dream? Can't be a perverted one can it?" She teased.

"W-WHAT? NO!" Shinji felt numb as his face monopolized all the blood. Teased by two attractive females who are under your command does that to you. _"Did I really think that out loud? I don't think so... But..."_

"Oh, in denial are we, Shinji?" Asuka laughed. "Now, is it true Ritsuko got you her friend's Super Robot collection to make you grow a spine?"

"Well... Uh... Yea..." Shinji said nervously.

"How pathetic." Asuka snorted, and flicked Shinji on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?" Shinji asked, rubbing where he was flicked.

"Nothing. Say, Shinji..." Asuka smiled mischievously, sending shivers down Shinji's back.

"Yes, Asuka?"

"You owe me a favor!" Asuka declared, pointing at Shinji for emphasis.

"W-Why?" Shinji knew whenever Asuka asked for a favor, it would be bad for his health.

"Because you ordered ME around, idiot!" She shouted to his face, giving him another light punch to the head. "Having the great Sohryu Asuka Langley bend to your will has a price tag, you know?" She grinned a sinister grin while looking at the bedridden boy.

Shinji gulped, and began to brace himself for her wish.

"You're buying me that new silk dress, Shinji!" She grinned. The dress had a price tag of five hundred thousand yen, embedded with small, perfectly matching shards of various gems, and definitely out of her paycheck and within Shinji's range.

"I-I'm your commanding officer! You have to bend to my will!" Shinji tried his best to keep his composure, but that grin had shattered his resolve. Just then, an idea popped in his mind. "Want a transfer to the American branch? I heard they're pretty desperate for girls there." Shinji smiled at his newfound plan. Transfer. Everybody in important positions feared transferring out of HQ, mostly because of lower paycheck for commanding officers there, but for some people, it was another reason. His second ace card up his sleeve.

"T-That was cheap, Shinji." Asuka growled, knowing she can't win.

"It's a privilege that comes with power, Asuka." Shinji smiled a triumphant smile, victory had been his.

Asuka fumed at the reaction she had gotten, and stormed out the room. Her dignity had been ripped to shreds by her defeat at the hands of Shinji.

--

Kaji sat in front of his laptop, and began to type furiously on his keyboard, disguising himself as a religious fanatic. It was quite easy, all he had to do was have a bible nearby while conversing with the other fanatics. It had been a long chat until he was deemed worthy of being told the meeting place of the next meeting.

Turning off his computer, he smiled to himself.

"All that I have to do is inform the committee, and my quest for truth will step to the next level."

His idea of eliminating the threat of terrorism when he release the information, would be eliminating the terrorists.

--

Ritsuko studied the brainwave patterns of Ramiel, and the changes when he is confronted with hostilities. Again, nothing changes as he simply destroys the target, even though Kaworu had insisted on Ramiel relying on his sixth sense rather than genetic makeup. There has to be an explanation for this, but Misato had said not everything can be explained through science.

"Doctor, having trouble?" Kaworu seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Kaworu! Don't do that!" The startled doctor almost screamed.

"Maybe you can replicate our shape and strength, but you cannot replicate our innate abilities, Dr. Akagi." The boy calmly stated. "If you could, Eva-01 would have the ability to create Lilims and flow with LCL, doctor." A smile crept into his face, as though he was amused.

"You're right, but that's what a scientist is for. To achieve what was meant to be impossible for humanity." Ritsuko retorted.

"I see, I wish you the best of luck then, doctor. Please do not bring harm to my brother." Kaworu left the woman to her work, as he floated to nowhere in particular.

--

A day had passed, and Shinji had left the hospital. Upon the defeat of SEELE, the WOHR had gotten restless. The committee increased the funding of NERV for conventional combat equipment in case of attacks. As predicted, attacks came from all over the world.

French, American, German and Chinese facilities of NERV had been attacked, and all attacks were barely repelled except for the American branch. The fanatics increased their weaponry with the added armaments of tanks, fighter planes, bombers, and battleships. Within 10 hours of SEELE's death, two countries, specifically England and America, had pulled out of the UN in addition to Japan, although only America and Japan has declared themselves hostile. Taking over the NERV branch in America and begin to use it as a negotiation point and research facility for weapons seemed the most logical step for USA. Fortunately, they were not closely tied with Japan, and all database from the NERV branch there had been deleted or destroyed, and all documents on paper had been burned or delivered to various other branches, to be finally taken to NERV HQ. By now, NERV had been considered another country for their vast territory in various locations and their military might.

UN allied with NERV, and thus caused the whole world to be enveloped in civil wars between religious fanatics and regular citizens.

All in a day's work.

"Rokubungi sure has caused quite an uprising, had he not?"

"Indeed. Our plan is finally put forth into motion."

"For seasons!"

"For future!"

--

Shinji sat at the command bridge, and was simply overwhelmed by requests for assistance from all over. UN had helped, yes, but a few years of a certain president in America had caused the rest of the world to be suppressed, and unable to develop weapons as efficiently as them in the name of peace. However, the Japanese recently had gotten the Evangelions to study and created weaponry, small and large scaled, based upon their technology. Such weapons include the Jet Alones, and JSSDF's new standard armor and weaponry. The Japanese and American technology easily overwhelmed the UN soldiers who had been dispatched to assist various NERV branches. Casualties on both sides had been massive for a 15 hour battle, and NERV was definitely losing.

Shinji had known his plan to take over the world would not go smoothly. However, he had not anticipated the news of SEELE's destruction to spread so quickly. The American branch had already been lost, and NERV databases all over the world were being sent to the HQ and destroyed.

--

The German and Chinese branches are the only 2 of the 4 attacked branches still standing. Angels Zeruel, Shamshel, Ramiel and Matariel had been dispatched as reinforcements to China, since it was way closer. Armisael had been sent to Germany for its lightning fast speed, and Sahaqiel was to follow in case Armisael could not stop all of them. The difficulty on trapping these Angels as the main reason they were sent, since if they were captured their technology could be studied and used to make miniature Evas, thus creating an army of human-sized steel-covered super-soldiers. If any remnants of SEELE were around, they could also duplicate these angels.

Though the Angels had been powerful, with AT Field and all, they were not powerful enough. The soldiers had penetrated the weak AT Field of Matariel and Shamshel through extremely heavy artillery support and concentrated fire, effectively halting both and eventually killing Matariel. China was still alright, however, as Zeruel blasted through armies upon armies of soldiers with the gaze that can penetrate 18 layers of reinforced steel. Ramiel simply sniped everything that went his way. However, though Zeruel and Shamshel lived through the bodies of their victims, Ramiel eventually ran out of energy and went dormant. Zeruel was the main driving force of this operation, but he could not act as a perfect wall as a few hundred soldiers slipped through to storm the facility.

Germany was doing substantially better, however, even though with a smaller and less powerful army. Armisael had ripped through ranks upon ranks of soldiers with its AT Field, causing great confusion and eventually soldiers shooting their own. When Sahaqiel arrived, the whole operation had just gotten much easier. The organic bomber simply dropped parts of itself down onto the ground, crushing enemies due to the lack of acceleration, and when it had ran out of energy it would just drop down to the ground and absorb whatever unfortunate hostile human beings to replenish its decreasing body mass.

--

"SHINJI!" Misato shouted. "I request authorization to send out Gaghiel to the Chinese branch!"

"Denied. Gaghiel has yet to be tested." Shinji replied coldly. "However, you are authorized to use Arael."

"Yes sir." Misato replied, as Arael was released from confinement.

--

China was still holding barely, the fighting had gone to the insides of the facility. Their ace agent had just been injured, and Zeruel was still outside stopping the tanks from advancing. Shamshel had partially regenerated, and was assisting the soldiers from behind. The heavy weaponry of the zealots had been more than just a little bit better, however. The agents fell faster than the soldiers, and small-scale N2 mines had been thrown to kill Zeruel. The terrorist soldiers had been prepared, and had gone down low to brace for the shock wave. Shamshel was the only one standing when the shock waves passed, and Shamshel was the sole defense until Zeruel regenerates. Shamshel whipped and flailed its laser tentacles with blinding speed, but there was only so much he could do within a set amount of time as his AT Field was pierced by concentrated fire again, his body pumped full of bullets, once again going dormant. Except this time, the soldiers had the chance to finish him off.

As death was about to grace the rest of the staff of the Chinese branch, Arael arrived. The beams passed through the armored plating of the research institution, and straight through to the biggest concentration of soldiers.

The confusion ensued had caused the terrorists to commence a fight amongst themselves, and thus provided Zeruel with a little more time.

--

Shinji and Asuka both twitched at the visual feedback of the fight. But for different reasons.

Shinji because of his attempts of suppression.

Asuka because she wasn't there to be the heroine to save the day.

"Misato, status." Shinji demanded.

"Germany secured, Ramiel and Zereul dormant, Shamshel and Matariel destroyed. China is barely holding." Misato informed the commander. "Authorization to transfer Armisael."

"Granted."

--

Armisael sped to China as fast as he could. Zeruel still dormant, Ramiel was barely recharged due to lack of material for him to feed on. Arael had been left with only 4 minds to probe, and all 4 seems unaffected. Each with more pleasant than horrible memories, they continued to advance. However, 4 was not enough to kill the relatively trained scientists, as all 4 were brought down in a gunfight with technicians. Outside was a different story. Tanks and planes resumed their assault after recovering from the N2 attack on Zeruel.

Ramiel was launched at top speed as soon as it had enough energy to shoot. Two tanks were destroyed, before he went dormant yet again. However, he slowed the assault just a little, and everybody hoped perhaps Zeruel would not meet his end like Shamshel and Matariel.

Their hopes were not in vain, as Armisael charged right through a tank, and blocked the ensuing explosions directed at Zeruel with its AT Field.

Extending itself, it protected Zeruel while destroying the closest tanks as best as it could, until Zeruel fully regenerated himself. Arael had been ordered to retreat now that his job was done, and that was what he did.

Zeruel and Armisael seemed more than enough, however, as Zeruel slashed with his ribbons and blasted with his eyes the tanks, while Armisael had ripped through the planes with his AT Field extended at top speed. The most powerful direct attack-based angel, and the most powerful contamination-based Angel had been a most fearsome pair to the remainder of the soldiers.

But they failed.

A small group of stealth bomber had came from another direction, and had dropped 5 N2 mines onto the research institute as soon as Zeruel had destroyed the last tank, and Armisael had slashed through the final plane.

The place blew up in a blaze of glory, and now only one out of the 4 attacked branches remain.

--

"We failed..." Shinji twitched with anger, suppression and frustration. "Status on remaining branches."

"German branch taken heavy casualty. Antarctic, Arctic, Brazilian branches intact. All other branches either surrendered, lost signal, or destroyed." Shigeru shouted from his console.

"WHAT? All others? But we only had gotten confirmation of 4 attacks!" Shinji shouted in surprise.

"It seems the attacks had come from within." Makoto explained.

"I see... Kaworu's gift... Why can't they accept Kaworu's gift...?"

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: 9, 10, SEELE IS DOWN! New challenger, Warriors of Holy Retribution with America and Japan!

First time the extra branches shows up, most of them blew!

Here's an omake.

--

The president of United States of America opened up a gift box, marked 'Kaworu's Gift'. Inside was a chibi-Shinji beanbag plushie, and a chibi-Unit-01 beanbag plushie.

"Our war is not yet over, you over-egoistical Japanese bastards! Changing history and giving us what you deem as cute, do you think you have the same tastes as us? NERV HQ of Japan, alongside the Japanese government, we declare war against you!" He declared, raising his fist for emphasis. Nobody clapped.

It had seemed, that the intelligence of their president has yet to increase over the years.


	14. End of Shitozan

Disclaimer on various past chapters.

A/N: KYUUKYOKU NO HIZATSU! WRITER'S BLOCK!

--

The wars raged on, and it had been only three days. All but NERV Germany and HQ were left standing, but Armisael had recently fallen when it had gone dormant, sinking Germany into a nasty gunfight. Luckily, however, the UN had gotten rid of the American armies tangling them up, and had sent reinforcements until Armisael could be regenerated. Gaghiel had finally been sent, after minor testing inside a pool of LCL. Now the size of a fishing boat, the miniature Gaghiel was even faster and actually made more deadly as opposed to less, unlike his brothers. It harpooned through ships effortlessly, sinking them rather than destroying them. NERV's retrieval team had been made into a salvage team, the generous budgets no longer enough to support the repeated crew replacement.

Shinji had launched in his Eva twice, each time doing considerable damage with its AT Field alone, causing a spherical storm to throw planes into the ground, and tanks up into the sky. His few appearances had not been as helpful as it should have been, however. Each time he had to return due to new commands needing issued and authorized. It wore him out, and Asuka's Eva would not be able to be dispatched where umbilical cables are not installed.

"Status." Shinji demanded coldly, sitting in the pose of his father up on top his desk.

"Our troops down to 294 agents, UN Soldiers posted here no longer alive. Sachiel had shown great improvement, his AT Field strength starting to show signs of restoration. Enemy force is held outside HQ." Makoto informed his commander, as he watched the events unfold and listened to reports from all over the world.

"Status of civilians." Shinji rephrased, wanting to hear something more important than the survival they didn't need to worry about.

"Tokyo-3 is in a state of civil war, however, most citizens are safe, except fanatics within the city. They were quickly wiped out."

Shinji visibly frowned at this. He didn't expect Tokyo-3 to follow the rest of the world in this stupid war.

"Alright, status of other countries." Shinji said, hoping the casualties will be less than what he expects.

"All major Christian countries such as America and England have overpowered the non-fanatics. Old, traditional countries like Japan and China have easily dominated the fanatics. Now, the countries in between are fighting a heated battle."

"Status of the JSSDF invasion force." Shinji knew nothing more was going to come out of questioning the status surrounding the fanatics, and should worry about the task at hand.

"Sir, Sachiel has gone dormant!" Shigeru shouted. "Enemy soldiers breaching area 1, 4, 8!"

"Deploy Shamshel"

"Shamshel deployed, sir." Maya informed the commander, before explosions were heard.

"Sir! Sector 21, 43, 44 and 58 have been attacked! Shamshel deployed to sector 53, choke point for all sectors breached currently."

Misato was too busy shouting orders to the agents to care, but clearly she was losing her cool.

--

Sachiel's AT field was regaining its powers. In a year, he would have the AT Field of a giant Sachiel. However, not now, and not now cost him his victory. Fighting desperately against a heavily armed force, the soldiers he was up against had knew what weapons to use against this miniature angel. They hulled in a giant sniper rifle, manned by 5 men, and a huge generator. Sachiel tried to punch through it, but it was heavily plated, causing only a slight dent before the positron beam it shot out to neutralize the AT Field of Sachiel, while the rest of the soldiers began blasting him with all they got.

The soldiers advanced further in, thinking Sachiel had been killed. However, that was not the case. Sachiel began regenerating for his next assault, this time in their backs.

Shamshel waited at the choke point, the sole path to the elevators that goes to the command bridge. He was answered with a bunch of soldiers carrying the same gun that had bashed through Sachiel's evolving AT Field. The battle ensued, was soldiers trying to hold Shamshel down as it whipped and flailed at the giant gun.

--

"Sir! Battleships are approaching!" Shigeru shouted.

"Pull back Gaghiel!" Misato ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Maya said, as she started to type furiously on her keyboard.

--

Ritsuko looked at the budget going into the Evas. The cost of the modification was enormous.

"What is Shinji thinking? Making all these modifications wouldn't improve performance that much, and the cost to do it..." She thought about all possible scenarios, but couldn't be sure of any single one of them. "To extract more power from the core, he says..." She wondered what he meant, but decided not to question the boy as she began ordering the technicians to cut open the Eva.

--

"Asuka, sortie in Unit-02. Use the armored umbilical cord." Shinji ordered. "Pull back once the fighting becomes rough."

"Sure sure, baka-Shinji." Asuka waved Shinji off, as she launched into the lake, right into a mass of tanks and battleships. "This brings back memories." She smiled, and lifted the battleship as a shield. _"Mama... I know you're with me now. Please see the progress I've made..."_

--

Shamshel was having trouble slicing through the heavily plated gun. It seemed as if it was impregnable, as it shot a beam right into Shamshel. This would be his second death, as the beam punched through his AT Field and through his chest. The soldiers finished him off, again, before advancing towards the command bridge.

--

"Shinji, you can't be serious!" Misato said in horror. "You're the commander! Don't put yourself in danger!"

"They'll be here any time now. Misato, take over command. I will hold off the invaders until Armisael or Zeruel is ready again." Shinji smiled, as he grabbed his miniature positron rifle and his counter sword, before heading towards the exit. Shinji's blood lust had proven to be an extremely dangerous factor by now. His unnatural physical capabilities peaked when he started to kill his way to the command bridge when he was blocked off earlier today. The few smoldering bullet holes were proof of that.

"Release Zeruel now! Status on Sachiel?" Misato began taking command immediately, as she tried her best to make Shinji's chance of survival higher.

"Sachiel regenerated. Arriving in 4 minutes. Zeruel will arrive in 8." Maya told her sempai's best friend.

--

Outside, Unit-02 stabbed its progressive knife into a plane, as it stomped on a bunch of tanks. The armor was virtually undamaged, the AT Field blocking everything. The communication suddenly turned on, with a very worried Misato.

"Asuka! Hurry up, Shinji has engaged in physical combat! When you return, use the miniature modified positron rifle which will be at your cage. Hurry, the guards stationed there can't hold, and Armisael is still not ready!"

With that, Misato blinked out of the little screen.

"Baka-Shinji, you better not get yourself into the mental ward!" Asuka warned, though he wasn't there to hear it.

--

Shinji saw the giant positron rifle they had been holding, and had to laugh in his corner. It took 5 grown men to carry that thing, but the positron rifle he held needed nothing more than one of his own frail shoulder.

"What's so funny?" One soldier asked, before finding a bullet in his helmet. Fortunately for him, the bullet hit the scalp instead of the visor. The next bullet found its mark, however, as he died with a new resident in his brain.

"Charge up the positron cannon!" A man screamed, as the generator began to glow. Shinji stepped out from his cover, holding his own positron cannon, and laughed as the small beam produced penetrated right through the generator, blowing it up and killing the men who were in charge of manning the giant gun. The rest of the soldiers began to furiously fire upon this boy, but he slipped back into his cover.

"Heads up!" A man shouted as he threw a grenade into the corner. However, the grenade was detonated by a blast of fire from behind. "WHAT?"

Sachiel stood behind them, an energy rod holding two bodies.

"Th-the monster!" Everybody screamed, as they desperately tried to run away into the command bridge, where they'll be protected if they used the personnel as shields. However, in their fear, they had forgotten the purple armored boy standing just around the corner.

Said boy smiled.

The sword found its way slashed into five victims, each time in the neck, head, or heart. The gunfire ensued bounced harmlessly off of Shinji's armor, as Sachiel and Shinji pinched them and slaughtered the squad.

"That was too easy, Sachiel." Shinji smiled sadistically under his mask, and the sound of marching could be heard. "Or maybe not."

--

Asuka smashed the last of her foes outside without worries. Her mother was watching over her, and as long as she knew that, she could do anything. Opening the communication system, Asuka contacted the bridge personnel to make sure they were safe.

"Misato? I'm done here. Misato?"

Through buzzing static, Misato's voice could be heard with great difficulty.

"Shin... ... Hold... Losing... ... Not good... Army..." The incomprehensible message voiced.

"I can't hear you! Repeat that!" Asuka shouted, hoping to get through.

"Shinji... ... ... Losing ... ..." All that followed was the buzzing static. It seemed communication signals were being jammed.

"Baka-Shinji better not be dying on me!" Asuka said to herself, as she ran full speed to the retrieval point back in the river. Going back down the catapult, she prepared to kick start her sprint before she even hit the bottom.

The catapult pulled to the bottom with a clank, as the red biomechanical beast blurred into the cage. The entry plug ejected with lighting fast reflexes, as a girl in red armor, a replica of Unit-02, jumped out. Seeing the rifle that Misato had informed her of, she picked it up.

"I could've sworn this was lighter when I was in Eva." She grunted, and ran towards the command bridge.

--

Shinji and Sachiel almost screamed in joy, exposing their hiding places, when Zeruel showed up, destroying one of the 5 giant positron rifles the men were carrying, killing the 5 men who were manning it. However, the joy was short-lived as soldiers began to swarm Zeruel to stop him from touching the rest.

His razor thin ribbons slashed through soldiers like hot knife through butter, but all 4 remaining guns aimed at him made Sachiel know it was not a really smart idea to leave him alone. Running out from his cover, despite the concentrated fire, Sachiel extended his energy rods and destroyed two of the large guns, before his AT Field was forcibly ripped apart by the drilling of the armor-piercing explosive anti-vehicle shells of the JSSDF.

"WE GOT ONE!" A soldier shouted in joy, as Sachiel was ripped to pieces.

"One more to go, and we're off to the command center!" Another spoke. They all turned to fire on the physically superior angel, Zeruel. Unable to even touch him the same manner they had ripped through Sachiel, the positron cannon charges were sped up. Zeruel extended his sharp ribbon blades...

--

"SHINJI!" Asuka screamed, as a green, cross-shaped fire erupted in front of her. Seeing the slowed positron beams, she quickly rolled out of the way, avoiding a date with the god of death. Once the glow subsided, she got up and prepared to fire her own modified positron rifle. "Shinji, you better be safe!" She said, as she pulled the trigger.

The blue burst, shaped like an orb, found its way into the masses of soldiers still left alive. The charge dissipated upon contact, causing the ball of positron energy to be split into shards of positron energy, piercing the JSSDF issued armor through intense heat. Needless to say, the poor man who had been unlucky enough to be the catalyst for this had been liquefied. Ducking behind a corner, she cooled off her rifle for a multi-burst fire, still silently praying Shinji was safe.

Her prayers were answered with the screaming of soldiers. Turning her head to take a peek with her peripheral vision, she saw something even she would describe as fear-inducing, if she had never seen this before.

--

Shinji saw the two Angels trying their best to protect him, both dying in doing so. Though they could be replaced, it still had hurt Shinji to see them die. Especially Sachiel.

Shinji prepared to dig into a feast of blood the moment he finds a distraction, and the distraction came. A blue orb of positron energy smashed its way into one of the soldiers, and those around him were burnt heavily. He smiled, as he jumped out of the ventilation shaft, knocking a man over with the cover and landing with his sword pointed down, he began his count. "One..."

The men all turned to look at him, but they were late in doing so. Shinji cut down three men in a horizontal slash. "Two... Three... Four..." He turned and used one of the corpses as his shield. The bullets ripped through the dead man, as Shinji returned fire with his positron rifle, killing three more men who conveniently lined up, somewhat. "Five... Six... Seven..." He smiled, as he switched his battered meat shield with a fresh one.

Shooting another charge of his positron rifle, he missed, and his rifle was shot with an anti-vehicle shell, causing it to explode. His arm was heavily damaged, blood dripping out of the holes that appeared from the shrapnel. His arm hang limply at his side, as he retreated back, holding a body that barely had enough flesh to cover him. Throwing the limp body away, he quickly turned and nearly jumped back into the danger-zone.

"A-Asuka?" Shinji asked incredulously. "Aren't you supposed to be outside?"

"Well, baka-Shinji, I was done with my job when your precious babies are having trouble with theirs." Asuka snorted. "Good job with your arm."

"We have a clear path! To the command center!" They heard a soldier say, and instantly Shinji realized his mistake.

"Damn it!" He shouted, before attempting to run back into the fray. However, his good arm was grabbed by another.

"Baka-Shinji, leave this to me." Asuka forcibly pulled him backwards, causing him to fall on his limp arm. Shinji screamed in pain as Asuka took his place. In front of Shinji's eyes, Asuka's modified positron rifle shot out three bursts, the barrel then glowed a dark red from overheat, as Asuka threw it next to him and pulled out her progressive knife.

"ASUKA! NO!" Shinji shouted, as he got up and ran after her.

Soldiers smiled as their barrage of anti-vehicle shells flew towards the red armored Child, and their smiles grew wider when a certain purple armored Child took the blow for her.

--

"SHINJI IS DOWN!" Shigeru shouted. "EMERGENCY TEAM SENT!"

"SHINJI! God damn it, is Armisael ready yet?" Misato sounded a cross between angry and horrified.

"Armisael will be ready in 10 minutes." Maya said, reading the data on her console.

"Damn! Not fast enough! Ramiel is still dormant, I assume?"

"Energy is still recharging."

"Do we have any hosts for Iruel or Bardiel?" Misato's frustration grew.

"No computer-based weaponry remains in NERV, and Bardiel has nothing stronger than humans as a host." Misato was about to speak, before Maya continued. "Adam, Lilith and Leliel is too unstable. Commander has denied access."

"Damn! What's Rei's condition?"

"Rei is currently outside of NERV, guarded by Kaworu and Section 2." Maya answered. "She is deemed incapable by the commander."

Misato swore under her breath. She could've sworn that everything was going against her. Now all her resources were gone, and Shinji was about to die.

--

Asuka watched in horror as Shinji fell onto the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath him. It seemed she had charged in too recklessly, and to save her life, the boy had pushed her out of the way with his elbow. Turning to his assailants, she unleashed her full fury with the knife she held in her hands. Most of what remains after the multi-burst fire from her rifle had been killed in the most brutal fashion by the well-trained girl. The two soldiers fortunate enough to escape to the command bridge was promptly given the sight of a purple haired beauty before both their skulls welcomed a new roommate.

"SHINJI!" Asuka screamed after the slaughter, removing his helmet to feel his breath. Feeling none, she began to cry silently behind the opaque visors of her physical mask. The emergency team arrived shortly after, and brought the dying Shinji skillfully to a stretcher before hauling him to the emergency room, leaving a scared Asuka behind.

--

"Commander, you really need to stop trying to stop small armies by yourself." The doctor said. "This is the second time you've had to undergo this type of operation."

Shinji tried to laugh, but his bubbling body felt like falling apart at the slightest movement. Instead of laughing, he screamed a high-pitched scream of horrendous pain.

"Don't try to do anything more than talk now, commander. You should know how painful it is to go through the usage of this new technology."

Shinji sighed, his breath warming up a bubbling hole. This time, a yelp was heard. The new regenerative technology was still not perfected, and it still hurt like hell at the slightest change. This was something he had underwent once for his leg. This time, it was for his whole hole-filled beehive of a body.

He turned his head sideways, and saw the cake with heart-shaped icing on top left by his bed. He smiled when he read the note carefully placed so that he could read it.

_Don't think I care or something, baka-Shinji! I just don't like to owe debts._

_ -Asuka_

Shinji tried to laugh, but yet another scream sounded down the hallway.

--

_"Shinji Ikari. You have killed your father, Gendo Ikari in the past. Now, your father, a brilliant mastermind we cannot possibly hope to defeat, has been revived by the Invaders. You are assigned to kill him using the Shitozan." An agent briefed._

_"W-wait, I thought we cleared this up! I didn't kill him!" Shinji tried to defend himself._

_"Well, we need a scapegoat, and you're it, kid." The agent replied. "Now get out there and kill that bastard." The agent threw the boy out, straight into the cockpit of the Shitozan._

_"Fine!" The boy shouted, as he made way to the Ikari Research Institution._

--

Asuka felt horrible. She had allowed Shinji to beat her, surpass her, yet again. She was saved by the Invincible Shinji. But that's not all. She is torn between wanting him to die, and wanting him to live. One part of her said she would feel better if he had died to save her, making it seem like an even trade. The other, bigger part told her she needed him, and she shouldn't just throw him away after all they've been through together.

She had promised her mother to be the good little girl she had always been, but her facade of strength grew attached to her like a curse. She relied on it too heavily, and now not only was she a cruel, insensitive female dog, she was also a liar who couldn't keep her promise.

Asuka's guilt had been nibbling her heart, until she had given that cake to him. But now she felt like a love-struck, stereotypical teenage girl, desperate for somebody to care for her. She pulled her knee to her face, and began to weep while listening to her, and Shinji's, favorite song. An ancient song. A popular song. A love song.

--

_Rei and Touji delivering a container. It had been a long trip, but they endured._

_"So we're all that's left of the Shitozan team? Figures, Shinji just left for no damn reason, causing Asuka threw a tantrum and stomped off." Touji commented, but got no response. Just then, they were attacked by an Invader. The Invader was easily destroyed by Rei's Shitozan Doll, but a S2 Shitozan comes out of nowhere and steals the container after damaging Rei substantially._

_On top of the evil S2 Shitozan was a cackling Gendo. Rei was stunned by this turn of events, as she simply collapsed from the damage to her psyche and body. The cackling Gendo flew away, and Touji rushed to the damaged Shitozan Doll._

_--_

_Shinji arrived at the Ikari institution, only to see an army of Dummy Plug Controlled S2 Shitozans._

_Gendo, his father was behind them. Cackling like a maniac._

_"FATHER! This isn't the way to use the S2 Core! The S2 Organ should not be abused to create such monsters!" Shinji shouted to the man who no longer was his father._

_"What about when your mother died? If there was a S2 Organ... I'm sure that would have substituted for her soul. I'll bring your mother back! Don't stop me, my son. Die!" Gendo screamed, as a superior S2 Shitozan attacked the inferior Shitozan._

_"I mustn't run away... I mustn't run away..." Shinji murmured to himself, as he showed the reason he was the leader of the Shitozan team. "SHITOZAN BEAM!" He shouted, as he shot the S2 Shitozan with his positron rifle, twirling out of the way of the incoming Shitozan Knife._

_"Wait, what happened to my Zanshito? This is so inconsistent!" Shinji ranted. "DIE!" He cried, as he launched a skull-shattering punch into the S2 Shitozan, destroying it._

_Suddenly, the whole army of Dummy Plug Controlled S2 Shitozans disassembled into their component planes, and charged into a being Gendo had called 'Shin Shito'. The massive being was at least a thousand times the size of the Shitozan, its head almost extending into space._

_A voice was heard shouting. "SHITOZAN CHANGE! SHIN SHITO!"_

_"K-Kaworu!" Shinji shouted in disbelief. "W-WHY? WHY ARE YOU BETRAYING ME AGAIN?"_

_"Foolish boy. It was my fault you were too attached to him. I will not make the same mistake." Gendo said calmly. He disappeared into the lab._

_"Damn it... I'll kill you, father!" Shinji shouted, as he jumped out of his Shitozan, and was met by Rei and Asuka._

_"W-What are you 2 doing here?" The boy asked, surprised._

_"We're here to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble, baka-Shinji!" Asuka said._

_"Pilot Ikari. Your father must be stopped." Rei added._

_Shinji nodded. "Rei, you're injured. Stay and guard the Shitozan, Asuka and I will go after him." Rei nodded back, as Shinji and Asuka ran after his father._

_"I... Have something to confess... Shinji..." Asuka said guiltily._

_"What is it, Asuka?" Shinji asked, still running._

_"I... Killed your father..." Asuka stopped as she saw the grinning face of the boy she had framed._

_"Yes... Good, use my name to commit a crime I was likely to do." The grin grew wider as the boy stopped and turned to the girl. "So that's it, everything was hidden from me. Everybody betrayed me, and everybody left me. Rei never cared, Touji was forced, you and father used me."_

_Just then, Touji contacted them. "SHINJI! ASUKA! JSSDF IS DROPPING 992 N2 MINES ON THE IKARI RESEARCH INSTITUTE! RUN AWAY FROM THERE!"_

_"What did you say? 992 N2 Mines?" Shinji's grin turned sadistic. "That's enough to destroy the whole world. That's great, Touji, thanks." Shinji ran towards the institute. _

_"SHINJI! DON'T GO!" She shouted, but her words went into deaf ears. Now Asuka could only follow._

_--_

_Within the institute, a dazzling, new model of the Shitozan was shown. The Shin Shitozan._

_Shinji stared with amazement, as Asuka appeared behind him panting._

_"That... Is the... Shin Shitozan..." She said between breaths._

_"Great. With this, we can stop the N2 mines." Shinji climbed into the cockpit without another word, and Asuka quickly followed._

_"If you don't succeed, I don't want to die, baka-Shinji." Asuka said coldly, and got a furious glare in return._

_"Shut up! You have no right to act like my friend!"_

_"S-Shinji..."_

_"SHIN SHITOZAN, LAUNCH!" Shinji smiled, as he tested the speed of this new model. "This new model is... Awesome!" He smiled, as he fired the new Shitozan Beam. The massive balls of energy stopped some missiles, but others went straight past Shinji. "Make yourself useful, Sohryu." Shinji instructed coldly, as he disassembled Shin Shitozan Baka, and handed control over to the Shin Great Shitozan._

_Using the sheer speed Asuka possessed, they tried to catch up to the missiles. However, they were not fast enough, as missiles made impact and a huge Sea of Dirac appeared, the Shin Shito being the center. Just then, the Shin Great Shitozan was disassembled, and Shin Shitozan Baka Fighter's cockpit ejected, and the boosters reversed, causing the small fighter to gain enough momentum to ram into the other two with great effect, throwing them into space away from the sea._

_"Asuka... I..." Was all Shinji could say, before he disappeared into the limitless bounds of another dimension._

_"SHINJI!" Asuka shouted, tear streaking down her face, before she found herself enveloped in light._

--

Shinji woke with cold sweat dripping from his body, making sharp aches whenever it touched one of his bubbling holes.

"That dream... It had a meaning..." He murmured to himself, as he closed his eyes again, hoping to have a more peaceful dream this time.

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: So ends the Shitozan dreams. Of course, if you are a Getter Robo fan like me, you'd see how different the Shitozan dreams are compared to the real series. Weee, horrah for writing something you haven't seen in years!

Next up, the third Third Impact chapter!

Hehe... Third Third... Funny.

Here's an omake!

--

Guilt, the little gremlin wiped the red liquid off his face. Human organs were less tasty than human sweets.

He dug into the cake that was for Shinji, glad to have some real food for once.

_"And that girl's heart was small enough to be a bite-sized snack!"_


	15. Third Impact: 3

Disclaimer on various past chapters.

A/N: Instant ramen is good. It fueled my burning soul of passion for another day of watching mecha Anime.

--

Shinji fell unconscious, bleeding heavily. The stab wound did not touch any major organs, but it had stabbed deep into his skin.

Finding the first aid box in the ruined truck, Asuka cleaned and bandaged Shinji up as well as she could, not even caring that she was naked. Safety of the idiot in front of her came first, as she needed him more than anything in this place void of people.

She'll punish him later if he decides to push his luck.

Sure enough, he did. Unconscious, he reached out, and his hand conveniently landed on Asuka's breast. He squeezed, mumbling something incomprehensible, Asuka felt a wave of anger at the boy. However, she could not push out the feeling of being pleased as well. Fighting with her own raging emotions, she forgot all about Shinji and ran off to get clothes, leaving the wounded boy behind to fend for himself.

Sure enough, Shinji had to fend for himself. He slowly got up, feeling a sharp pain in his side, and fell back down quicker than a cheetah could run.

"Damn... I... I was careless..." Shinji murmured to himself. "I shouldn't care for others... All they bring me is pain." He stared up into the red halo above the skies. "Right, Lilith? Is that why you tried to let me pursue the Instrumentality project? But Asuka is special..." He sighed, as he closed his eyelids. Images haunting him again, except this time, he felt no fear.

_"Die, you worthless scum!"_

_"I'll kill you when I get my hands on you!"_

_"DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!" "DIE!"_

"T...Thank you all..." He murmured to the hallucinated death threats, as he opened his eyes with a smile. "Are you done yet? I want to... Join you all..."

Shinji closed his eyes and fell asleep again, until he had awakened to the sound of snoring not soon after, however. Turning his head, he saw a girl clutching his arm tightly, using it as a pillow. He smiled. However, fear crept back into his heart. "Maybe... Not now, everybody... I want to be with her..."

--

Three days later, they had settled in a two-story farmhouse, presumably where the chickens had escaped from. There were a few cows left in the pen, eating grass, and a horse in the stables, seemingly unfed. The farmhouse itself was a pretty big place. The insides are unpainted. However, the fridge was still working, luckily, and so was the stove. The whole place was made of wood, but the stove was a gas stove so they kept the usage to a minimum. In forms of entertainment, however, there were little they could do. Most of the time they just went along with whatever hobbies they had.

The two took care of the animals together, but Shinji did all the labor work in the fields, tending to the crops. Asuka simply showed him how she needed him, and Shinji was glad to be needed. Asuka wasn't using him for her own personal gains, she simply did not know the finer arts at life. All her life, she had been trained to fight, to kill, and to be the most efficient military personnel one could find. Living to her was nothing more than appearing fancy to everybody and making them feel inferior.

Though Shinji was happy, he still had his nightmares, and his blood lust. But luckily for him, there were stray wolves waiting for a chance at their cows. Shinji made short work of them to calm his insanity when Asuka wasn't there to comfort him.

Shinji smiled at his newest creation, a wolf pelt coat. If it had been before the Third Impact, it would have cost him a fortune to buy the materials from the black market. But now, the materials flew at him like flies, and he had enough practice with them in the past two days to make this one almost perfect so far. The only flaws were in his inconsistent stitches, which was natural human error. He wasn't a sewing machine, and naturally some of his stitches were a little more apart than the others.

He smiled to himself, storing it away in a small, private box of things. Something he would use to prepare when the time comes. In it, a diamond ring that fit both Asuka and Rei, an assortment of gemstones, and a very small collection of self-made chibi-NERV beanbag plushies, soon-to-be including his bastard father. He had found the materials and gems in a small, durable safe that had only been chipped from the massive explosion, and had collected them at night. Why such worthless items, save the gems and the convenient ring, had been there, he couldn't guess. When he was alone, he would start on each and every little project to direct his pain elsewhere. Now, a half-finished coat was added to the collection. Pleased with his own works, he had used the furnace to make pottery as well. However, none of his pottery ever stood firmly, though he had only worked on it before the wolves attacked.

"Baka-Shinji! I'm hungry!" Asuka shouted downstairs. Without a word, Shinji walked out of his room and down the flight of stairs. Making his way to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and took out a piece of octopus, as he began to make what they had lived off of for the past few days.

Sushi.

Shinji made a mental note to build a barbecue pit some time, so they could have safe, cooked food. Asuka was beginning to complain quite loudly about the Sushi and raw fruits.

"Asuka, can you water my plants tomorrow?" Shinji asked as he brought the board full of raw seafood goods to the dining table, where Asuka sat waiting.

"Why?" She said, as she poured herself some soy sauce.

"I want to go find some bricks and cement, to maybe build a barbecue pit or something."

"How about I go find the stuff, and you do your own job?" Asuka replied, indifferently.

"If you want, Asuka."

The meal passed in silence, like always. Except this time, Asuka had broken it when they finished eating.

"Shinji, I'm bored..." She ranted lifelessly.

Shinji backed off, a hand protecting his nose.

"Baka-Shinji! Not that kind of bored!" Asuka shouted in defense, but a blush crept up her face.

"Yea... Three days with nothing to do..." Shinji agreed, but he couldn't think of anything to do either.

"Shinji, let's go try what comes after kissing!" Asuka teased, a smile found its way into her face.

Remembering what Misato had done, and how Misato had done it, he immediately passed out from a mixture of shock and nosebleed. Asuka simply giggled at what had happened.

"That should keep me going for another two days or so." She then realized who the dishes were left to. "Make that one."

--

Shinji woke from his daze half an hour later. Wiping his nose, he found the source of his unconscious state. He sighed, and grabbed a bottle of fresh water to wash off his face. The sink had been reeking of blood, or more precisely, LCL. It seemed that most waterways had been contaminated by what was left of the population, and neither Shinji nor Asuka dared to drink it, fearing what might happen.

Shinji found the dishes already done, and smiled to himself knowing who had done them. He returned to his room, and pulled out the coat he was working on. Pulling out the pelt needed for the other sleeve, he turned it over, and carefully rolled it into a cylinder, and began sewing it together with precision. Accidentally, he stabbed himself with the needle, and even more carefully he moved his bleeding hand away from the fabric to not get any blood stains on it.

Looking at the blood, he quivered and shook as he tried to apply a piece bandage from one of the first aid kits they had found.

_"Don't think about blood... Don't think about blood..." _Shinji chanted to himself, fearing that the blood would take over his mind. _"Don't think about it... Please... Don't think..." _Tears welled up as he shook more violently, and using the last of his willpower, he pressed the bandage tightly onto the wound. The blood leaked through the thin layer, as he frantically tried to cover it up by wrapping layers upon layers of bandage upon it.

"GO AWAY! GO! GO!" He shouted, as the blood finally subsided into the tight binding, no more leaking through. Sighing a sigh of relief, he looked at the wound once again. Seeing no more traces of red, he stopped shaking and got up, back to continue the coat he was working on.

However, his peace was disturbed by an angry looking redhead stepping through his door.

"Baka-Shinji! What were you doing screaming like that?" She asked, annoyed that she would be disturbed.

"I'm sorry." Shinji said in reflex, as if mandatory. Asuka threw a cushion at Shinji, before going back to her room. What she was doing, Shinji couldn't guess. But it was best that it had been left secret. Shinji smiled happily, glad there was somebody for him, somebody to pick on him, somebody to acknowledge him. The rest of the day went in silence, Asuka doing whatever she was doing in her room, and Shinji sewing the coat he was soon to finish sewing.

It was another sleepless night for Shinji, like the last two days. The memories haunted him too deeply.

--

Asuka sat in her room, pondering the meaning of life, the purpose of the universe, and most importantly, why she was one of the two still alive. _"Mama... I'm living... Are you satisfied? Is this why you protected me?" _She thought to herself for the hundredth time. Her boredom from having nothing to do but live getting to her. _"Do I... Like Shinji, mama?" _She asked for the hundredth time. No answers were given, as she drifted to sleep, attempting to communicate with her mother.

--

Shinji's exhaustion finally give way, and he closed his eyelids for but a second. That second was all it took for him to see an image.

The image of the corridor he had seen, the corridor where he learned his three separate selves. The room was lit up considerably since the last time, and he realized. It was not a corridor. It was on the train. The train that had represented his thoughts, his memories, everything about him.

It was wrecked. Destroyed. No longer running indefinitely towards an undetermined goal.

When his eyes opened, he saw in horror a demented version of his surroundings. A wrecked house, blood splattered in front of him. A body, headless, laid before him. On the walls behind him, something was written in blood. A head attached as proof.

_"Here lies Sohryu Asuka Langley. Her death completed Ikari Shinji's task."_

He screamed, as his eyes opened yet again. He realized he had been dreaming, though for only a second. Luckily, he suppressed his scream enough Asuka didn't come barging in to throw something at him.

"Blood... Don't think... About blood..." He mumbled to himself with difficulty, before returning to his work.

--

Asuka's dream had not been peaceful either. She closed her eyes, and a familiar shape came into her thoughts.

_"Mama...?" She said to the figure, as the figure moved closer. The figure reached for her, and as if the movement had told her volumes of words, Asuka nodded with tears in her eyes. "Mama... I'm living... I'm living so you can watch over me! So we can be together!"_

_The womanly figure caressed her daughter's cheek, and Asuka found her smile turning upside down, as she stumbled backwards._

_"Mama... Why? Why are you torturing me like this? I have nothing to live for now... Eva is gone..." She began to cry, but she stopped when her mother's shape embraced her. "I am... A smart girl? Liar! Mama, I'm just a stupid girl, hiding behind her mask... I should have known you were there. I should have known! But... But I didn't and everybody hates me! All I have was Eva!"_

_The girl was being held tighter, and finally, one word from the glowing figure became audible. "Asuka..."_

_"Mama... Learn? Learn from Shinji...?"_

_The woman nodded, and Asuka began to cry._

_"I... I understand. I have other things... Other things to do." Asuka smiled. "You will watch over me still, right? Even without Eva? And... I'll never be alone again... I'll have you and everybody else watching me reach to top. Everybody!"_

_Just then, a few more words of the woman became audible. "Die... With... Me... Asuka..."_

_Asuka was stunned. "But... You just told me to live, mama! Let me live! I... I want to live!" She screamed in horror, finding the woman's embrace tight enough to restrict movement. A coil of rope circled around her neck, and the ground below her began to give way. "MAMA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? MAMA!"_

"MAMA!" Asuka screamed in horror, waking up, tears in her eyes. A boy bursted through the door like a bullet.

"Asuka! Are you alright?" The boy asked, his eyes bagged.

"Shinji..." She mumbled, curling into a ball. "Shinji... I..." She tried to talk, but found her accursed facade of strength concealing what she wanted to say. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I-I heard a scream, Asuka..." Shinji tried to explain.

"Baka-Shinji, go away!" She screamed, as she jumped up and threw her pillow at him.

"Ow! I-I'm going!" The boy stammered, as he scrambled out the door.

"Mama... Do you want me to live... Or to die?" She said to herself once Shinji had ran back into his room.

--

The next day, Asuka woke up to find a table full of tuna made for her, and a boy working hard in the fields. Remembering the little arrangement they had made yesterday, Asuka quickly stuffed her mouth full, grabbed the bottled juice Shinji had prepared for her, and walked out to door.

Before she had left, however, Shinji shouted to get her attention.

"WHAT, BAKA-SHINJI?" Asuka shouted back, turning around to see him waving a beautiful, silver, custom gun. He had found it in one of their expeditions for food, on a 'corpse' of a JSSDF soldier. Most likely a personal pistol in his collection, since it had been tampered with so heavily Asuka couldn't recognize the model. Immediately she understood, and waited for him to run through the field to give the weapon to her.

"Asuka, you know how dangerous the animals can be." Shinji scolded her, and got the glare of death in return. "S-Sorry!"

"Thanks, idiot." She said, before grabbing the gun and checking the clip. Seeing it was full, and a bullet was in the barrel ready to fire, she smiled. "Good job preparing it for me, servant." Asuka grabbed the holster from Shinji's other hand and leaving with the wheelbarrow.

"Good luck, mistress Asuka." Shinji smiled, before grabbing a small, shiny black pistol, also heavily modified and returning to his field of sprouting greens.

--

Asuka stepped into the ruins of Tokyo-3, and began her search. She looked up at the sky to estimate her time. What she saw, however, was the Black Moon which seemed to be a lot bigger than before. "Am I just imagining things?" She asked herself, but got no answer. Shrugging the question off, she continued looking for the things she was determined to find.

Seeing some perfect, undamaged bricks lying about, she picked them up and placed them into the wheelbarrow neatly. Below the bricks, however, she found another safe which was perfectly fine, save for the fact that it was battered and charred. Such safes were found all over the place, and usually there were a few valuables, which Shinji and Asuka looted and split amongst themselves.

"Sweet, loot!" She said enthusiastically. "And this safe is as big as a bath-tub!" She took out the mandatory crowbar the pair always carried on excursions, she pried the damaged safe with all her strength. When she opened it, what met her eyes was something she would never have expected to see.

There it was, a safe full of gold bars. Asuka could only stare in awe, as she dumped her bricks and replaced them with shining new bricks with a wide grin on her face, before returning to where she now called home. "Lucky!"

--

Shinji stared at Asuka wide-eyed as she hulled her shipment in.

"A-ASUKA!" He shouted in disbelief. "W-What are you doing with all that?"

"I found it while looking for bricks!" She said cheerily, happy something was going good for once. "Isn't it great?"

"Asuka..." Shinji said, at a loss for words. If he said what was on his mind, he would get hurt. If he didn't say what was on his mind, he would let Asuka make a horribly embarrassing mistake of being happy over money, in a world where money doesn't have a use.

Deciding Asuka's happiness is better than his own health, he spoke up.

"Asuka... You know we have no use for money, right?" Shinji braced himself for impact, and sure enough a heavy impact came.

"Idiot! Then why do you have this silver gun instead of a conventional military issued one?" Asuka asked, annoyed. "C'mon, let's store this somewhere!" Her happiness overcame all of Shinji's original plans, as he helped her carry all these gold bars into her room.

"Asuka... Do you still want to find the bricks or should I go?" Shinji asked, just in case.

"How considerate of you, Shinji!" Asuka exclaimed with glee. "Hop to it then!" Her grin was wide enough to split her face as she handed him the gun.

Shinji sighed, took the gun, and headed out the door dragging the wheelbarrow. Behind him, he could hear a crisp and clear giggling of a special girl. The sound of which lightened his heart, but he was still unclear what to make of his feelings right now.

--

Digging through the remains of Tokyo-3, Shinji found some perfect bricks, but the cement eluded him. Most likely all the cement were destroyed upon the destruction of Tokyo-3. Eventually he made his way to their old building, and started digging with the crowbar. He pushed and shoved, making the hole he had dug deeper and deeper. After a while, he could find the remains of their living room. He smiled at the work he had done today, and made his way home after cleaning the bar off.

--

Asuka sat in her new bed of gold, in her fantasy of being a princess. She escaped from this twisted reality, and imagined herself having servants all around her, Kaji begging her to marry him, and Shinji being there to massage her feet. In her dreams, she had everything she wanted. In reality, she had nothing.

Just then, a loud crash outside woke her up. She looked down and saw Shinji unloading a pile of bricks down onto the ground, and started to make his way back for what she assumed to be cement.

"Took the idiot a while." She mumbled, before going back into her fantasies.

_"Princess Asuka!" Shinji shouted, before jumping off of his white steed with a bouquet of flowers._

Asuka shook herself out of her daze. "Wait, it was supposed to be Kaji! KAJI! Not baka-Shinji!"

--

Shinji looked at the crater, and began digging with a shovel he had found in the farmhouse. The ground had hardened through the boiling of the sun, but with a few extra kicks and swings, the ground cracked and gave way. Eventually, Shinji got to the bottom. Digging more and more into the ground, he eventually got to the damp, sticky mud below.

Loading it all onto his wheelbarrow, he made his way back to the farmhouse again.

--

Asuka got out of her fantasy to check on Shinji's bricks. All of them had been carefully selected, and a few of which were the ones she had dumped. Shinji had also thought of the metal platform they'll need, and had brought in a ripped piece of metal plating on a JSSDF shield. It was curved, but at least it seemed good enough to cook on. Smiling at the fact that she'll finally be eating real, cooked food, she didn't notice Shinji hauling in a pile of mud.

"Excuse me, Asuka." Shinji said, startling the girl.

"Baka-Shinji! Don't do that!" She screamed at the poor, sweat soaked boy.

"S-Sorry..."

"Stop apologizing! Why do you have mud in that wheelbarrow?" Asuka asked, noticing the substance Shinji had collected.

"Asuka, there isn't any cement around here. This is the best I could do." Shinji explained, as he began to build the pit. Asuka was too busy thinking about food to actually listen to him.

"Baka-Shinji, hurry up and set up the pit!" Asuka shouted, before walking off to the fridge and looking for meat she so desperately craved.

Shinji began to pave the bricks with the obviously less durable material with less hold. Praying his creation will not fall after a tantrum thrown by the demoness he lives with, he went up to the second layer.

Asuka returned after putting a fish in the sink to thaw. She didn't like fish, but that's all she could find right now. They needed their cows for milk, and their chickens for eggs, and all their oxes had ran away.

"Baka-Shinji! Hurry it up!" Asuka demanded. "Your mistress demands cooked food!"

"Yes mistress Asuka..." Shinji sighed. Her joke was becoming more of a reality now. Suddenly, Asuka leaned forward and whispered something in Shinji's ear, causing his whole face to glow red as he hastened his working speed to put her out of his mind.

Asuka giggled at his reaction, and sat down by the spare pile.

Shinji slaved himself into finishing this accursed makeshift-BBQ pit, while Asuka's throne became smaller and smaller, his hand sometimes touching the body part she used to sit, earning a slap to the wrist or a kick to the ribs, depending on where he was positioned.

"Asuka, get off the bricks!" Shinji whined, rubbing his ribs for the third time.

"Baka-Shinji, just watch where your hand goes!" Asuka retorted, as she continued sitting on her not-so-comfortable throne of hardness.

Shinji took a brick out from under where she sat with great difficulty for revenge, hoping she'll fall.

She fell, alright. Except, she fell, grabbed him for support, and he fell on top of her, his mud-covered hand grabbed another holy sanctity no man are to touch unless allowed to. It reminded him of the first time he had visited Rei's home. Except this time, the girl attacked him.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT ASUKAAAA!" Shinji screamed into the skies, as his arm bent in an unimaginable way.

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: Submitted 20 minutes before the fateful day when school starts. Woe is me! No more fast updates!

Asuka's dream really didn't have any meaning to it. Just added there for the sake of complementing Shinji's dream.

Here's an omake! The first in the sub-series!

--

_Shinji woke to find himself cuffed to the bed in the morning. A red haired girl in red leather standing before him._

_"Now, what punishment should I give you for sneaking in a few feels?" Asuka grinned as she pulled out a cat o' nine tails._

_Shinji tried to scream, but found himself gagged. "MMMPHH! MPH! MMMPHMPHMPH!"_

_"What was that? Do it, mistress Asuka?" The whip found itself touching Shinji's body, as he gave out a scream of pleasure and pain..._

Asuka sat up quickly, sweating large beads of sweat.

This has been the third time she has had that dream even since she declared Shinji her slave.

"AHHH! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE KAJIIIII!"


	16. Dictatorship of Shinji: No Mental Wards!

Disclaimer on various past chapters.

A/N: KYUUKYOKU OUGI! DON'T DO HOMEWORK!

--

Shinji's recovery had gone flawlessly, but due to the after-effects of the drugs that modified the regeneration speed of his cells, he was still lying in the hospital bed.

Receiving reports each day about the amount of deaths the world has suffered since the beginning of the new war, America and Japan were fighting evenly with the rest of the world, while England was smart enough to stay neutral, and none had dared to fight near their borders.

A quarter of the population who had survived the Second Impact had died in this war, and it was a bad sign. The population was decreasing even further, and there is a chance that this civil war with become a smaller version of the Second Impact all over again. Except this time, they will be drowned in blood instead of water.

Shinji sighed. As soon as he got out of the hospital, he would give the committee his report, and a piece of his mind. As pleasurable as it was to satisfy his once again growing desire, the gentle Shinji Ikari would never allow the death of so many under his name.

He had felt it once, and he didn't need to feel it again.

--

Kaji cursed under his breath. His plan had backfired. Though he had expected a small war to break out from the assassination of the head fanatic, he hadn't expected one this big. He had virtually caused another Second Impact.

It was a horrible mistake to think that the fanatics would die from lack of organization. They were even more organized than before, attacking various locations with precise timing. It may be a fluke, but with their chain of command disrupted, it seems that they are actually working better.

The only explanation would be the fact that from the assassination of the most religious figures, the command were given to the most capable rather than the holiest man.

Kaji smashed his fist into a nearby wall. He had been too naïve in his decision. The first time since the day when he had given his friends away, he had lost his temper at himself, and wallowed in self-pity. He would have performed Shinji's trademark act, had he been as immature.

Without a second thought, knowing terrorism would no longer be a problem in this full-scale war, he posted it.

The information on SEELE, he had posted every last bit of it. Every letter of the original documents, every sound of the voice recordings, every move in the videos, every speck of paint on the photos and every witness to contact. His life's work, all presented to the general public, in a fashion so neatly organized it had taken the worst of the mentally incapable to not understand the meaning behind these well-hidden objectives.

Of course, spy skills were used to edit and move sections of his evidence. It was a necessary evil for a greater good, and a dark vengeance that had waited too long to be put off anymore.

--

Misato smashed her head on her console as the human resources department are getting less and less recruits, and even less volunteers.

The recruits they had received were not enough, and they even had to draft a few volunteers who were willing to defend their home, Tokyo-3, to the death.

Unfortunately, most of them did. Now the source from which they were replenishing their diminishing private army was getting less and less able. Not only are the Section Two criteria strict, most of the most capable people were drafted into the army. Now, with less and less people working for them, the Major's headaches were increased tenfold since the beginning of the war. If the replicated Angels were not there, that tenfold would be more like a hundredfold.

The state of NERV's defenses were a huge wreck. All of NERV only minimal security staff had been sent, to cover NERV as much as possible so attacks can be reported in time. By now, the agents simply watched to make sure Angels did not get captured rather than join in the gunfight. Though when the Angels had gone dormant due to power loss of excessive damage, they would still jump in with their guns blazing with unmatched skill against a superior army. Skill failed to save them from the heavily armored terrorists with bigger guns than them, however.

"Misato, don't hurt our machines." Ritsuko commented. Her research on Ramiel was finally given up, when they simply could not develop a weapon system based off of him.

"Shut up, Ritsuko!" Misato shouted at her co-worker and friend in anger. She had more than enough on her mind. The constant attacks had been too much, it seemed like the fanatics are endless in supply. Luckily, what she had found out, was that the fanatics were secretly backed by JSSDF and American forces. The two most technologically advanced military forces next to NERV had been a powerful ally, but now they were an invincible enemy.

"Major! England has finally declared hostility!" Shigeru shouted to the purple haired woman.

All he got in response was a frustrated groan.

--

Shinji smiled genuinely when a few classmates had visited him. Ever since the war, Tokyo-3 residents had been moved to shelters along with whatever they could carry from their homes. Food was not a problem, because of technological advances on cheap, efficient instant food and nutrition pills. Courtesy of Major Misato Katsuragi.

Because of the abandoned city, the hospital outside could no longer be used. The NERV hospital had been open to the general public in a state of emergency, under heavy surveillance, though the NERV HQ itself never was. Neither was the massive breakthrough in regeneration technology, mostly because of the state Shinji was in.

"Shinji! I hope you can forget all those mean things we did to you in school." Kodama said in her sweetest, most enthusiastic voice possible.

"You know, we're just such big fans of you that we just wanted to do everything to be closer to you!" Nozomi added with the most unconvincing sheepish grin, coupled with the massive increase in moisture on her skin.

Shinji's smile was not genuine because he was glad. It was because he was amused.

"Don't worry about it. Your... Transfers... Will not be considered until the end of this hectic time." Shinji couldn't help but grin at their relieved faces, suppressing his laugh.

"Well, here's some flowers, get well soon, bye!" Nozomi said, before leaving the room dragging her sister along.

Their plan had not succeeded as well as they thought, however. A very jealous Asuka had heard the conversation, and had horribly misunderstood it from her lack of a good view at the girls' faces. In her fury, she failed to notice the card she had written her note on was under the corner of the boy's pillow, its corner covered in drool.

She instead was intent on serving great justice, and kicking herself repeatedly afterwards for feeling jealous over this little mess.

--

Touji had never been more excited in his whole life. The Geo front was truly beautiful, and even though he was seen as a brainless jock, he still knew how to make the best of things.

In this case, under Shinji and Asuka's two pronged attack of synchronized pressure whenever he visited his friend, he finally found it impossible to put this off. This was something that will decide his life. Decide his future. Decide whether or not he will need a prosthetic heart.

He walked over to the Horaki Family's assigned room in the shelter #10, and was about to knock on the metal door before it came flying right into his face.

"TOUJI! I'm so sorry!" Hikari said as she looked at the poor, injured boy with a red nose.

Touji tried to break himself out of his daze and say something about her not needing to worry.

"The door was stuck!" Hikari said in a hurry. "Sorry, gotta go, my sisters called and Asuka is about to kill them both!" She ran out the shelter, and Touji was left on the ground moaning in pain.

Kensuke, who was three rooms down from Horaki family's assigned room, decided at that moment to open his door and go out on a walk. The military otaku looked around for anything that could be classified as suspicious, as he carried his toy rifle like a professional soldier. He spotted a red nosed jock in a familiar tracksuit on the ground. Immediately he ran over.

"TOUJI! Are you alright, Touji?" Kensuke shook his friend frantically.

"I..." Touji tried to say, but his nose began to hurt at the slightest move of his lips somehow.

"NOOOO! WHY? WHY HAVE THEY TAKEN YOU TOO?" Kensuke shouted into the sky, which was blocked off by the shelter's shiny metal ceiling.

Touji smacked his military otaku friend, before getting up.

"I'm fine, idiot!" He blurted out, annoyed.

"Oh, I'm about to take a walk. Wanna go see how Shinji is doing?" Kensuke asked, receiving a nod in return. They started to walk towards the hospital.

"I can't believe he took that many bullets for the devil, of all people." Touji commented, trying to make conversation.

"Yea, but at least he isn't shouting corny lines into the sky about a fallen comrade. Him screaming 'OUGI! GENSHIRYOKU SUPAKU' whenever we watch anime together was enough." Kensuke added.

_"Look who's talking."_

--

Shinji sighed. It was lonely being in the hospital, and it ached all over. After Kodama and Nozomi flew off before he had a chance to scare them further, he was back to the state of loneliness he had always felt.

He had been used to it before he came to Tokyo-3. But after being so popular(at least compared to way long ago) after these past 2 years, he had understood just how much human beings needed interaction. He once again forgotten that fact when he had became the commander of NERV. But now, with everybody stuck in shelters to visit him when he is taking a prolonged vacation, that fuzzy feeling when you know people care about you returned in full force.

Just then, his relief came in the form of Touji and Kensuke.

"Shinji! How are you doing man?" Kensuke asked enthusiastically. Touji only groaned when he remembered who had gotten him smashed in the nose today.

"Kensuke!" Shinji shouted back with the same level of enthusiasm. His loneliness evaporated when he heard the groan. "Touji! How did the date go?"

Touji gave a glare that Shinji thought only Asuka had the ability to perform. Instantly he knew how well it had gone and decided a change of subject would be better.

"So, nice weather today, huh?"

That did not calm the tall jock, as the beads of sweat that had formed on Shinji's body began to rip his body apart. The scream that followed was not a pleasant one to hear.

--

Misato grinned proudly as another guerrilla attack force had been discovered and eliminated. A UN guerrilla force. She was watching with great interest at the loss of her allies' forces.

"Misato, you do realize this is a good opportunity for you to be the acting commander when Shinji begins his offensive, don't you?" Ritsuko asked from her seat. She had had nothing to do since Asuka had returned from her little sortie.

"You know, I'm beginning to miss the old, quiet, heartless bitch scientist Ritsuko." Misato whispered in an annoyed tone.

Ritsuko looked at her friend in surprise, her saying such a thing had almost offended the fake blond scientist to the point where she was about to spill her secret identity.

"UN's counteroffensive against England failed. I told them it was a rushed plan, but just because I'm a 'lowly major', the top brass thinks I can be pushed around." Misato growled. "I'd KILL them if I could." She continued, through her tightly gritted teeth in anger. "As if to rub salt into my injured pride, they said we didn't have the MILITARY FORCE to HELP THEM. AAARGH!" She screamed into the skies.

"Calm down, Misato!" Ritsuko tried to reason, but was promptly ignored.

"But I showed them, I told them it wouldn't work, their soldiers are all dead!" She said hysterically, laughing. "I SHOWED THEM!" She began laughing out all of her air maniacally, as if she was about to take over the world.

"M-Misato! I think you need to go see Mr. Hasegawa." Shigeru said from his console, worried.

"A-Are you alright, Misato?" Makoto's worried voice came from the console two spaces down.

"I'm alright, I'm alright, just wanted to see how Shinji felt, that's all." Misato said with a happy grin to her co-workers, as a chorus of 'THUD' could be heard.

In Makoto's case, he was delirious from happiness.

--

The next few days passed without too much deviation, except Shinji had left the hospital and two brown haired girls occupied the room next to his, mumbling about red.

Shinji stepped into the cages in his plug suit, and looked up at the monstrosity he was about to sortie in.

"Shinji, are you ready?" Misato asked over the bridge's communication system.

"Yes, Misato." Shinji said with a determined face, his eyes betraying nothing, as he onto the elevator and made his way towards his Eva's entry plug.

"Shinji, come back alive..." Misato whispered to herself, as the entry plug was ejected and Shinji climbed in. "Don't get yourself killed, commander!" She said out loud.

"I won't, Misato." Shinji replied as he sat down on his chair while the entry plug was being inserted. A trick he had learned over the years to save a few seconds worth of time. "Unit-01, launching!"

The hulk of metal and flesh ran towards a catapult and stepped onto it. Turning around, he signaled for the release.

"Release catapult 13, launch!" Misato shouted, as Maya went straight to work.

The purple giant flew into the morning sky with the new core, as it ran to the direction where Europe lay. A large box of supplies in its hand, Shinji had all the food and water he would need for this new test.

"I'm sorry, mother." He muttered to his Eva, as his new trademark, the battle-ready sadistic grin appeared.

--

Asuka sat in the NERV cafeteria, alone, without anybody to comfort her. She sighed in defeat. She couldn't go with Shinji in his little expedition to Europe. She had wanted to ride in her Eva in Germany, but an angel or a military conflict never happened during her stay. But that wasn't the reason why she wanted to go with him.

"Why? Why do I feel this way?" She whispered to herself.

"About Shinji?" A voice startled her out of her daze. As her senses returned with the impact of a thousand cannonballs, she realized who the voice belonged to.

"K-KAJI! Shinji told me you were gone!" Asuka shouted in surprise. Kaji almost smacked himself for putting off his introduction to Asuka so long.

"Well, I was SUPPOSED to tell you I was alive since the JA attack..." Kaji laughed nervously, and was promptly glomped by a now more mature, more beautiful girl.

"KAJI!" She said in a most dramatic fashion, though no tears could be seen in her eyes. "How did you survive? Is it the power of love?"

"Uh... You see..." Kaji hesitated to tell, but this could be a big break from this girl and help Shinji's chances to score. "I got a girl pregnant, so she killed my killer and kicked me in... You know... For a few times."

Asuka suddenly froze, and as soon as she broke out of the invisible ice she went way back against a wall, terrified.

"Y-You're lying, Kaji! You only have eyes for me!" Asuka shouted in protest, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You only have eyes for him, Asuka. Don't deny your feelings, he went through a lot for you." Kaji's gaze turned serious, and his tone cold as stone. "Acknowledge him, Asuka, and I'll acknowledge you, as a grownup." His face softened into his usual lady-killer smile. "And... Let's not talk about such a thing with Misato's camera pointing right at us, ok Asuka?" He laughed nervously again.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I love only you, Kaji!" Asuka tried as hard as she could at denial, but she simply failed to sound convincing at all. This had no truth in it as it did before Third Impact, and all passion was burnt out from the overuse.

Kaji simply flashed her a smile and left without another word, in his tight black suit which had attracted the attention of every young female employee in this facility. Except Asuka.

"Why... Kaji..." Asuka sobbed, as she curled into a ball. She was lonely again, and she understood why.

--

Shinji laughed maniacally as he crushed a plane in his palm and stepped on a tank with his foot. He had placed his supplies in a holding bag made of simple, everyday material. It was an insult to his enemies, as no force could possibly touch him through the intense AT Field he is able to project with his mother's soul in a desperate situation. The ninety eight N2 Mines of England couldn't even touch his rations if he so desired.

He took out his giant katana, and slashed downwards, splitting a small line of three tanks in half. No, not 1.5, but 0.5 times 6.

"Why are you betraying us?" He asked, as he pulled his sword back and stabbed it into a plane flying right into him. "Why are you doing this?"

He pulled back the sword yet again, and sheathed it as he smashed the sheath into another plane. Looking upon the trail of scrap metals he had created, he cried with sorrow as he laughed with joy.

"Nobody is here to see me, nobody... Blood... I will take my heart's desire!" He shouted, as he began to smash the attacked country like a berserker smashing an invisible foe. The ground shattered, the remains of the English army were slaughtered. Shinji opened a communication channel and requested unconditioned surrender, unless more force will be necessary. Secretly, the boy had an inner conflict. Part of him wanted them to say no, so he could kill more. The other part hoped they would comply, so no more killing would be necessary.

His commander training had been used well in suppressing his outburst of mental agony.

England remained silent at the request, causing a wave of rebelling civilians who never wanted to be a part of this war to grow more rowdy and violent in their country. Eventually, the government decided that they would give up their struggle.

On that day, the most well-known country in Europe had tasted humiliation. They had been defeated in little more than a week since their declaration of hostility.

"Next... Next is Japan... Then America... Then the world!" Shinji shouted to the skies, as the waves of his laughter were dissipated into the thick LCL around him. Had he not been alone for this mission, he would have been once again suspected of insanity.

--

Asuka felt her womanly sixth sense tingle. She didn't pay it much mind, however. The shiver down her back was probably because she had a cold.

She sighed, as she uncurled and stepped out of the cafeteria, getting tired of all the strange looks other employees were giving her. She would see Kaworu, and ask him what the deal was with Shinji.

No, she didn't care, she just wanted to know if he had special powers that makes people think of him for no reason. She didn't care at all.

Or so she tried to believe.

--

Kaworu and Rei knelt before their table, and sipped their tea in unison. Kaworu had been assigned to watch over Rei, as he was perfectly combat capable if needed to be. Rei was to have absolute control over him, and if needed, she can stun the boy and call agents. He seemed to have no problems complying with the commander's wishes, as long as the commander was Shinji Ikari.

"Oh my, Rei, your tea stalk is standing up!" Kaworu commented, looking into the albino girl's cup.

"Is there anything special?" The confused Rei asked in return, as she took another sip.

"It means good luck, Rei." The white haired boy smiled warmly. "Good fortunes may await you. This is a show of fortune."

"Good fortunes? Luck is not a factor in life. It is made believe." Rei simply stated, in her monotone voice. "What happens happens. There is no luck." She took another sip of her tea curiously, wondering if a cup of tea would really have that kind of powers.

"You'll see, Rei, you'll see."

As soon as those words left Kaworu's mouth, the door burst open with a red haired girl. Rei instantly doubted the ability of what Kaworu had called a show of fortune.

"KAWORU! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Asuka shouted, as she made her way to drag the boy out if she had to.

"See, Rei? A sign of fortune..." Kaworu sighed, as he followed the red haired girl outside.

Rei smiled. Perhaps it IS a sign of good fortune. Perhaps good luck charms does work. She would need to do more experiments. Her bank account is quite generously full from her lack of wants, but this is one of the few things that had sparked her interest.

--

Shinji smiled as the UN soldiers had arrived at the scene. Finally, he could return home. Too bad he couldn't satisfy his wants in this solo mission.

_"They deserved it... They didn't want Kaworu's gift!" _He kept shouting in his mind, hoping to calm his conflicting emotions. He was met with no success however, as he was broken out of his meditation by a phone call from the UN Leader.

"Good work, commander Rokubungi. You may return to NERV HQ, our soldiers have everything under control."

"Understood." The boy said, suspicious of something about what the UN leader had said. He finished the last of his meal, and climbed right back into his entry plug.

Just as Shinji's entry plug had been covered up, an explosion was set off, and it caused a chain reaction of all the N2 mines in England to detonate as well. Shinji quickly brought up his AT Field to brace for impact. _"Just as I thought... Something is suspicious."_

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: I'll get as many updates out as I can every weekend. But I have a weekly newspaper assignment to do at school(Curse you teachers!), so depending on my luck with the newspaper each week, you may or may not get two chapters. I'm so evil, muahahaha and stuff.

This is not a cliff hanger. The new chapter will start another day or something like usual.

Here's an omake!

--

Asuka dragged Kaworu outside.

"Alright! Now spill it, what's so special about Shinji?" Asuka demanded, as she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, her arms crossed under her breasts.

"His heart is unique for a mere Lilim." Kaworu explained.

"That being?"

"Well... He wants to do all these 'Intimate Actions' with you, as you Lilims would say." Kaworu smiled as if it was a casual thing. "It was quite cute, actually. Like how he twisted the truth on that time when you got into his futon..."

Asuka turned beet red and ran off ready to rip Shinji's head off if she found him.

"Um... Asuka, I was just about to tell you about... Oh, never mind. Shinji was not meant to be a mother." Kaworu shrugged. He walked back into where he and Rei had been living.

"Mother, may you show me some more of these... 'Intimate Actions' of Lilims?" Kaworu asked, as Rei cradled him in her arms, as if he was a delicate baby made of glass.

"Of course. I shall teach you the process of tucking one in." Rei said emotionlessly, as the two made way to their bedrooms.


	17. Reign of Asuka: Shinji as slave!

Disclaimer scattered about in previous chapters.

A/N: I wonder if I will actually meet 25 chapters...

--

"THE TERRORISTS SHOULD DIE!" A man shouted from a mob of furious civilians.

"HEARTLESS, UNGRATEFUL DEMONS IN GOD'S GARB!" Another man shouted.

Soon after England's explosion in England, UN had blamed the explosion on the fanatics who they were fighting against. Though they were now not nearly as much of a problem as before, their adaptation to their fewer numbers resulted in guerrilla tactics. This gave enough reasons for UN to direct all faults and blames to them, even though there were no casualties to UN.

The mob made their way to be recruited into the army, so they could be armed and fighting against their new enemies. Even some former fanatics had joined. Propaganda for hatred had done miraculous work once again.

Kensuke was, of course, rejected on first sight.

Misato was glad that their human resource problems are solved, but not so happy that more are going to die in this pointless war that will not hinder Shinji's plans any.

Shinji sensed something, however. There were no UN casualties despite most of England being blown into pieces and UN soldiers supposedly moving in. He was uneasy about this whole mess now that his suspicions had reached its peak. Propaganda had been proven to be a powerful force in driving the civilians toward a common goal in the past despite twisting the truth. This propaganda was no doubt the same.

"The following have been approved by the army." A captain of the UN forces stated to the thousands of men and women before him. "Thomas Littlejohn, Mark Brand, Abraham Longboat, Sayla Casomea..." He went on and on until over three fourths of the people he was speaking to had left to be equipped and trained.

--

"This is all going according to plan."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Rokubungi seems to suspect us. We should eliminate him as soon as he finishes his part."

"Agent Ryouji will be a powerful ally if he accepts."

"If he does not betray us like he did SEELE."

--

Shinji swung his sword for the 998th time. Not only did his friends and classmates move down into the Geo front, so did that dreaded dojo master. He had personally sought out the boy, and began his lessons once again despite Shinji's status as commander. The bold martial artist was a man who will not take nonsense, a student was a student unless it was not class hours.

"999..." Shinji whispered, as he swung his sword once again. Swinging his sword in front of a shelter door made him stick out just as much as in the dojo, and he didn't like that at all. "1000!" Shinji shouted, as he gasped hungrily for air and rest. His sweat was not feeling very good inside his metal plug suit. Sighing a breath of relief, he sheathed his sword.

"STOP!" The large white man shouted behind him. "You haven't been training during your time in the hospital! You must work TWICE as hard to achieve results!" The man smacked Shinji n the back with his kendo stick, leaving a red mark. "ONE THOUSAND MORE SWINGS!"

"Y-Yes master..." The meek little boy said, grimacing in pain. He unsheathed his sword and began swinging once more. "1... 2... 3..."

Just then, a red haired girl slammed the door open, panting. It looked as if she was about to collapse from running. "SHINJI!" Asuka shouted from where she stood.

"W-What, Asuka?" Shinji stepped back reflexively at the sight of her face, and the sound of his name. He brought his sword to shield himself if needed.

"Shinji, our phone isn't working. Fix it! I'm hungry!" Asuka demanded.

"Why don't you just cook something yourself?" Shinji asked, as he returned to swinging his sword. _"DAMN IT! I could have escaped this torment!" _Shinji thought to himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Baka-Shinji, there's nowhere to transfer me to. Now get going!" Asuka said as she walked in to grab Shinji by the collar. It was true, all NERV branches were either destroyed or occupied by now, and an important person such as Asuka could not be sent to the barely there, useless branches still alive. Shinji's ace card had been lost.

"Y-Yes Asuka... Sorry master." Shinji bowed, and left the dojo with a smile on his face. He escaped 997 swings of his dreaded katana.

--

The pair made their way to the NERV employee quarters, where everybody working at NERV sleeps. Asuka had no idea why she dragged Shinji here to look after her phone, instead of asking a technician found just about anywhere.

"Asuka... Slow... Down..." Shinji said in between breaths as Asuka ran like the wind dragging the poor boy behind.

"Quit whining!" Asuka simply kept running, and skidded to a halt in front of her door.

_"Are you sure this is how a hungry girl gets food?" _Shinji asked god mentally, unable to voice his thoughts in fear of being attacked.

"Now fix it!" Asuka kicked the boy in and went in after him. "Work work work! Mistress Asuka demands it, baka-Shinji!" Asuka shouted, and seeing Shinji looking at her diary she threw a nearby dictionary at the boy's head.

"Ow! What was that for Asuka?"

"Don't you know diaries are precious secrets?" Asuka answered angrily, as she made her way towards the boy. "Touch nothing, look at nothing, and do nothing except the phone and fixing the phone!" Asuka commanded.

Shinji sighed and turned his head away from the mysterious red covered book with a two layer lock. He wondered what had been written in there. He had never seen it open since the day he gave it to her. He looked at the phone he was supposed to fix as Asuka kept on ranting in the background. Instantly, he sweat dropped.

"HURRY UP! I'M STARVING!" Asuka screamed.

"Asuka... You didn't plug the phone in..." Shinji sighed as he grabbed the cable, and began searching for the socket. If he had bothered to turn around, he would have been awarded with a rare, blushing Asuka. "And besides, why didn't you ask Makoto or Shigeru? They're probably closer to me anyways, and they're off duty." If he bothered to turn around to say it to her face, he would've seen the blush deepen and her eyes glaring with fury.

"Quiet, baka-Shinji! They're not slaves like you!" Asuka retorted, and turned away quickly in case Shinji does decide to look at her.

"It's old, Asuka." Shinji said coldly, which surprised Asuka out of her blush and into a pale state. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Shinji said, as he finally found the socket and proceeded to attack it with the phone's plug. A mirror was moved aside.

Asuka looked at him in surprise, and found herself looking right back at her. Hearing a snicker from behind, she turned around and knew what she had to do.

Kill the person closest to her.

--

Touji gathered up his courage, and stepped in front of the dreaded door once again. He lifted his nervous hand up to knock on the reinforced barrier, but the door flew open, smashing into him.

"TOUJI! Sorry, my sisters need me at the hospital. Gotta run!" Hikari left in a hurry, leaving a dumbfounded Touji behind.

"What's the point..." He sighed to himself and went back to his own shelter home.

--

Shinji caught Asuka's wrist just barely before she made contact with his skin. The kick, however, found its mark as Shinji was hit by a swift roundhouse to the neck. He didn't flinch from the blow at all, as his eyes simply flickered to rage for a second. Asuka froze in her position, giving Shinji a great view at what was under her skirt.

Moments passed in silence and stillness, as if time had stopped. Asuka in fear of what she might have set off, Shinji simply trying not to pass out.

"A-asuka is wearing..." He found himself muttering before blood rushed out of his nose and the world had began to whirl around him. He quickly steadied himself as the alarm sounded.

"PERVERT!" Asuka screamed before she kicked him again in the same spot, bringing him to the floor and running out at full speed to her Eva.

"Asuka..." The boy murmured as he got up, rubbing his neck. "Why... Asuka..." His eyes were filled with an unholy flame as he walked out after the speeding girl, forgetting about the blood left on his face.

--

Shigeru and Makoto ran back to their consoles, throwing their empty pop cans into the garbage. Maya followed soon after.

"What is it this time?" Misato asked the techs, standing in her usual spot behind them. She looked at the monitor that displayed the world map. "Oh, damn... JSSDF's kamikaze assault!"

--

Outside NERV, what remains of the JSSDF after the propaganda was spread joined forces for a final attack. America had a second civil war, and could not lend the forces to assist the Japanese. This was their last chance, the war was going to be drawn to an end.

Leading the charge, was a single Jet Alone. It was colored a golden color, the cracks in various other bright colors. The lance it held was an original copy. A sword-like weapon, the handle was in middle of the dull side, as opposed to the lance which was seen in the previous Jet Alone battle.

"This is our last assault! We will bring down the evil organization, and bring peace to the world!" The acting commander of this final army shouted, as cheers echoed his speech. "For the honor of the Japanese Strategic Self Defense Force!" More cheers followed.

"FOR JSSDF!"

"FOR HONOR!" The soldiers chorused.

The massive army began their final assault with high spirits and full stomachs. This would very well be their last meal, as NERV had a reputation for having an invincible soldier as their commander.

The invincible soldier who they were determined to prove vincible.

--

Shinji smiled upon hearing the news right before he entered his entry plug. He would not have to destroy Japan, Japan had willingly came to him. Deciding the usage of all angels would be unnecessary, he prepared himself for his battle.

"Permission to release Gaghiel granted. All other angels are to be on Standby, major." He said to his cellphone.

"Yes sir." The reply came, and the cellphone was shut off. Shinji laid the cellphone onto the ground, and climbed into the machine that he is linked to.

"Unit-01, launching." He said to the communication system. Stepping onto his preferred launch pad, he smiled as he felt the pressure of speed. He prayed Asuka had not begun before him, though he preferred to make sure it stayed silent.

--

Asuka arrived at the surface and waited for the idiot. The last thing she wanted to do was kill little people while vibrating like a gong. Shinji can do that while she takes the credits.

Grabbing her modified Positron Rifle, she jumped onto a skyscraper and waited for the army's attack to reach Tokyo-3. Shinji can go up front and personal this time. Or at least until only the Jet Alone remains. Seeing the glaring light radiated off of the golden Jet Alone, she knew she would be put to action soon.

Just as the golden being was within shooting range, Shinji popped from the ground below. Seeing this, the red haired girl quickly opened a private channel.

"Took you long enough. I'll snipe this time!" Asuka told the boy, and simply stared in awe as the boy simply charged into the massive attack force with a beastial roar. "S-Shinji! You were supposed to engage them when the city is within their firing range!" Asuka shouted, but was no use. Shinji wasn't listening as he drew his sword, slicing apart a fighter jet beside him.

Shinji dodged the incoming sword from the dreaded golden golem, as he spun right past the beast and slashed with his sword yet again, crushing three tanks beneath its massive edge. Three blue balls flew past him, and marked death for almost a quarter of the tank and foot soldier brigade.

The soldiers all unleashed the strongest of their armor piercing shells on the purple demon, hoping it would be enough to penetrate his deadly field. They had little success, however, as Shinji simply expanded his AT Field and blew those around him into a whirl of scrap metal and ripped flesh. Closing all communications, the boy continued his slaughter in peace and ecstasy.

--

"Shit! Launch the N2 Mines!" The leader of the kamikaze attack shouted, as a bunch of artilleries from behind all aimed and fired at the mammoth that had been tramping their forces.

The N2 mines exploded upon contact. However, the mammoth simply ripped through the smoke and began assaulting the artilleries with charred paint. The large fist found its way down on a few, before a lance stabbed into its back.

"YES! Destroy him through the opening!"

--

Asuka watched in horror as her teammate's back was assaulted. She rapidly and randomly shot out her modified positron rifle, hoping to destroy as many attackers as she can to save Shinji's hide. Literally.

"ASUKA! What are you doing? Half of your shots are missing and if you keep going like that your rifle will melt!" Misato shouted through the communication system, but Asuka didn't pay any attention to her.

Continuing her barrage, she threw her rifle away as it blew up in her hands. She leaped from her building to the next, and from the next to the last. Expanding her AT Field, she leaped straight into the middle of the enemy forces, crushing whoever was unlucky enough to be under her.

Unfortunately, what she aimed at dodged the attack.

The golden JA ran towards Unit-01 in order to retrieve its weapon. It dashed through the JSSDF ranks, not caring it was stepping on its allies. The barrage was over, Unit-02 would soon rip them apart anyways. However, the JA had not seen all of Shinji's tricks.

A roar came from the Eva who had its communications shut off. Asuka heard it clearly. The AT Field suddenly expanded and ripped the lance out of its back, hurling it towards its rightful owner.

Said rightful owner caught the lance and changed it back to its sword form. Asuka could imagine the grin she had seen on the MP Evas when she had been the victim. That dreadful grin that had always threatened to show itself in her dreams, but never really did.

Asuka pulled herself together, as she did what the JA had predicted. She stomped and smashed wildly, blowing tanks and planes up left and right, staining her hands in a mixture of blood and burns.

--

Shinji laughed as blood dripped freely from his Eva's back. The lance was powerful indeed, but he trusted in the abilities of his mother. He pulled out the counter sword inside of his Eva, and began ripping the rest of the N2 artilleries apart. More bashed into him, but his AT Field stopped them for the most part. He shot the artilleries with the gun embedded upon the sword, and swept whatever he could. The JA was now occupied with Asuka, and he was free to stop any more of these high powered assaults.

Suddenly, Shinji's communication was forced back on. The face of Misato appeared in front of him, startling him out of his rage.

"M-Misato! Don't do that!" He tried to regain his composure, but found himself unable to return to his berserking state.

"SHINJI! What the hell do you think you're doing? You got stabbed for god's sakes and you turned off communications! Do you know how much danger you are in?" Misato scolded the poor boy. "Leave communications on! ON!" With that, the video feedback disappeared and Shinji was left alone once again.

_"I have to be careful again, huh?"_

--

Gaghiel charged through the fifth artillery ship with his speed and power, sinking it. He was almost done. The young angel bit through whatever escaped sailors it came across. Poor men had no chance, as harpoons and bullets simply were ineffective against the protected chunk of supersonic meat.

Each time a ship sunk, the attacks of Asuka and Shinji would grow more and more furious. Gaghiel's mission was to make sure they performed at top performance.

Biting down on another sailor, swallowing him whole, the angel made its way to the next ship.

--

Asuka jumped backwards, dodging a swing of the mighty blade the JA had held. She knew that two Evas would never be able to take down the large army she was up against, so she decided to focus everything on this new foe as missiles and cannon fire rattled her AT Field.

Pulling out her progressive knife, she stabbed the small blade into the Jet Alone. However, the blade simply sawed at its golden armor, as if the armor was indestructable.

"I-Impossible!" Asuka cried out in disbelief. "How can it be so powerful?"

"Shinji! Permission to use Armisael" Misato said over the common channel. Shinji agreed, as if reading Asuka's mind.

_"Thank god you have a brain, Shinji." _Asuka thought, as she pulled back from her attack. She wasn't fast enough, however, as the side of the blade rammed into her, knocking her away.

"ASUKA!" Shinji shouted to her.

"I'm alright, baka-Shinji!" Asuka got up, and jumped back once again to dodge the dreaded sword. A purple blur came from behind the JA, and rammed its metal blade right into its chest. Apparently it had not affected the monster at all, only sparks flying. The JA swirled around and threw its sword right into the Eva's chest.

A painful scream echoed in Asuka's entry plug. It seemed the blade had made its way right through to the entry plug, as Shinji's image showed the LCL's color reddening and draining. Asuka felt a sense of rage and hatred at the machine, but she could not understand why.

"I'll... I'll kill you..." Shinji murmured, his left arm slightly cut by the giant blade. A slight push more, and his arm would be cut cleanly in half.

The words Shinji said invoked a hidden memory from the disturbed girl. It was her first time seeing physical damage to the pilot of an Eva, and it certainly was not pretty seeing it from somebody you cared for. Looking at his injured arm, and remembering what had happened to her arm when she had said the same thing, she felt the pains she had gone through so long ago.

A curse of her mind, a curse that affected her physical body as well.

"Baka-Shinji! Stop it!" Asuka shouted, as she rushed to the boy. The boy rose his injured arm, as if to grab the JA. Suddenly, just as the sword changed into a two pronged lance just long enough to rip Shinji in half, Asuka jumped in and knocked the lance sideways away from him, ripping the flesh on the chest of his Eva. "You're not dying on me yet, Ikari!"

"I'll kill... I'll kill you..." Shinji simply muttered in return. His Eva's chest was ripped open to allow the lance to exit his body, but still he tried to fight. "Kaworu... Mother... Watch me..." Shinji said weakly, as the purple on Asuka's screen blurred yet again, this time to pick up a purple sheath from the ground.

Asuka barely dodged the sword aimed to slice off her arm as she watched Shinji in awe. She returned the attack with a knife to its arm, but no effects were apparent. The armor on this thing was of monstrous levels.

"Baka-Shinji! Are you alright?" Asuka asked worriedly, praying Shinji was safe.

"Asuka... Don't..." The boy murmured another word after it, but it was barely audible. He unsheathed what was inside the sheath he had picked up, and slashed a lightning quick slash at the blasted mecha. The sword simply slid off the armor, causing a deep, long scratch.

--

The JSSDF leader smiled. The JA they had built had cost them at least 10 times the original cost, and it was paying off. Despite not having an AT Field, it was taking blows as if they didn't matter. The lance information they had received from SEELE helped out as well, ripping through AT Fields easily. The small red bud of a head should have been replaced by a MP Eva head to complete its flashy appearance.

The golden machine brought its blade up to counter the blow Shinji had dealt, but its back was hit with a massive punch. Dropping the sword at an angle, the monster failed to strike its intended target. It turned around, and was slashed yet again by the boy's sharp edge, another deep scratch forming on its back.

It will not go down without some heavy weaponry, and these meelee attacks didn't fit into that category.

The two pronged attack repeated itself, as the JA whirled around and around unable to determine a target. Eventually, a small line ripped in its back. The damaged purple demon grabbed that small opening and began to forcefully rip it open. Transforming the sword to a spear, the JA stabbed it into Shinji's leg. Pulling it out, the purple giant fell, and the last of its LCL spilled.

--

"Unit-01 synch rate down by 19.24 percent! Outside interference from LCL leak!" Maya shouted her report. "Refilling from reserves. However, damage to entry plug cannot be fixed remotely."

Misato gritted her teeth. This was no ordinary JA. This JA had fought off two intelligent, experienced fighters through sheer strength. _"That super robot soul of his better be real." _Misato thought to herself. _"We can use some awesome desperation power right now..."_

--

Asuka charged at the golden being as it was about to stab Shinji on the ground. She managed to knock the spear away from hitting his entry plug, but ended up having it stabbed right into his eyes, one prong in each. A bone-chilling scream came from the boy, as he held onto his eyes tightly in desperation to ease the pain.

"SHINJI!" She found herself shouting, as he forcefully ripped the lance out of what was once his eyes. He held onto the lance and tried to wrestle it out of the JA's grip.

Asuka decided to help him, as she slammed her progresive knife repeatedly into the crack Shinji had made. Hoping that will be enough to rip open some of its armor and cause it to stop its struggle, she kept on bashing at it.

What she had forgotten, however, was that a JA was a pure mechanical thing, rather than a biological being like angels. The blade she held missed its mark many times from the tugs Shinji was giving, but eventually the small knife ripped into the circuits as it started to crack. Throwing away the damaged weapon, she began ripping what was inside with her armored hands.

She was thankful Shinji had changed their skin-tight plug suit into these new ones.

Just as the armor began to bend and start to peel off, an elbow landed in the red Eva's chest, knocking it down onto the ground, where the giant foot stomped on her repeatedly while still fighting for the lance.

--

Shinji would have seen it as a chance, had he been able to see. His monitors were off, and his eyes were in extreme pain. He simply kept on tugging at the weapon he held in his hand, trying to pull it free. Without the lance, it won't matter how good the JA's armor is. It wouldn't be able to touch either of the two Children.

He found the weapon changing to a sword, trying to loosen his grip. However, his grip stayed tight, even though the edge was beginning to cut into his right hand's fingers.

"Give it to me... GIVE IT TO ME!" Shinji shouted to the machine, as if it could hear him. The dusty air blew into his wound, hurting it as if salt had been a part of it. He felt less force resisting him, and heard the pounding of metal on the ground.

Knowing from the feel of the resisting force meant the JA was standing, he was baffled by the sound. Where was it coming from? Why is it there? Questions ringed through his head, and suddenly the lance came loose. A slight tug more, and it would have been his.

But realization decided to hit at that moment.

"ASUKA!" He shouted as he opened the communication system. His only reply was grunts of pain with each passing pound. The grip on the lance slipped in his worry, as he was back to square one. He gritted his teeth, and resolved to buy Asuka enough time for her to project her AT Field.

The tug of war began once again. Shinji, or the JA will have possession of JSSDF's key to victory. Suddenly, LCL had filled up his entry plug once again. Though it was a brief existence for them before flowing out of the cut to his plug, it slowed the outside interference enough for Shinji to stab the sword right into his own stomach, ripping it out of the hands of the machinery before him.

"DAMNIT!" He shouted, as he felt the stab. On the verge of darkness, there was only one thing left to do.

Though the pain was unimaginable, he stabbed it right through his own stomach, right into the ground where the Jet Alone would not be able to pick it up easily. Smiling at the job he had done, he stopped fighting for consciousness and closed his eyes.

--

"Pilot of Unit-01 fainted! Life signs slightly unstable!" Maya shouted.

"Major. Release Sachiel and Zeruel. Have them escort a medical team." Fuyutsuki stated from the commander's desk. "In event Ikari is incapable, you and I are allowed authority." He added to avoid questions.

Maya carried out the order, as Shigeru contacted the rescue team.

--

Asuka saw a slight break in the machine's stomping, and rolled out of the way. She looked at the golden machine before him without its weapon, she understood why she was saved.

She smiled to herself, as communications opened. No doubt to deliver good news.

"Asuka! Shinji has fallen unconscious, suffering heavy damage. Don't let him be hit!" Misato shouted, and her smile instantly vaporized into thin air. Looking at the massive wound in his stomach, she understood how. Looking at the small tip of the sword he had been wrestling for, she pieced together why. "A team is being sent with Zeruel and Sachiel! Hold off the Jet Alone until they get here!"

"Understood." The girl said solemnly, before shielding Shinji with her AT Field at full power. What remains of Armisael's victims will not blast her Shinji to smithereens.

--

Shinji sighed as he finished scrubbing Asuka's dirty floor.

"Tell me again why I have to serve my subordinate like this right after I got out of the hospital?" The boy sighed.

"Quiet, baka-Shinji! I saved your life! Now go do my laundry!" Asuka demanded leaning on the door, as Shinji carried a basket full of feminine clothing out with his head hanged in shame. As he approached, Asuka leaned close to his ears and whispered a few words that made Shinji blush and rush off.

Giggling, she looked at the miniature, non-shape shifting replica lance in its sword form hanging in her room. "Of course, a mistress SHOULDN'T reward her slave. But..." Unconsciously, she rubbed her stomach.

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: Yes it's getting repetitive. Only America to go! Let's give that to Queen Misato!

Propaganda is a dangerous thing. It teaches the people what the government want them to learn, and it bends people to their will. Very dangerous.

Me making up names is also a dangerous thing. I suck at it. I just looked at my phone book and pieced together random last names and first names I found in it.

Here's an omake!

--

_"Give it to me... GIVE IT TO ME!" Shinji shouted to the gray haired boy in front of him. "OH YES GIVE IT TO ME!" He continued in ecstasy._

Waking in cold sweat, a pair of teens, one light blue eyed and the other dark blue eyed, said the same thing at the same time.

"Last time I read a shounen-ai manga right after a lance joke."


	18. Rule of Misato: Strategy and Beer

Disclaimer scattered about on various other chapters.

A/N: YAY! COMBATTLER V!

--

Shinji stared at nothing in particular, lying on a patch of grass, feeling the joys of not having to wear his confining armor. Mostly because he can't see the stars from where he was. He was content with life so far. One more country, and the world will be in his hands. Then the final plan shall be initiated. Smiling, he twisted his wrist so the emerald embedded in his commander's wear shined a brilliant green.

However, despite his smile, this brought him to his fear. He feared for his life. If this doesn't go according to the described scenario, there is a high possibility of death.

But it was alright. He will make this world a better place. For Asuka, and for redemption.

"Baka-Shinji! What are you doing out in the cold?" Asuka threw his jacket at him, which he caught clumsily.

But Asuka cares. He feared that he might hurt her, and Misato, even if he was willing to redeem himself with his life. If he had redeemed his sins of killing through death, how will he redeem his sins of hurting?

"Thanks Asuka." The boy replied, as he sat up to pull his hands through the sleeves.

"Shinji, what are you staring at?" Asuka asked, lying down beside him.

"Nothing."

"Just like you to do stupid things." Asuka sighed. "Amazing how you didn't bring your SDAT here."

"You stole it from me!" Shinji shouted, clearly irritated.

"S-sorry." Asuka said sheepishly, then realized what she had just done. She quickly turned to look at Shinji's eyes angrily. "Shut up! I forgot to return it, that's all!"

The two stared at each other for an eternity in silence. Asuka leaned closer, as Shinji sweated like a waterfall.

She leaned closer, and closer. The tip of her tongue licked her lips, as if wetting them.

Shinji stared in horror and began backing off, but found a hand around his neck, preventing his movement.

He could feel the redhead's breath on his nose, as he held his breath hoping to suffocate himself before he went through with this.

Suddenly, Asuka's free hand was brought up and flicked him in the forehead.

"Just kidding!" Asuka laughed, and laid back down quickly, still laughing.

Shinji knew he was not going to be at peace again until Asuka goes away or falls asleep. Unconsciously, he clenched and unclenched his hand.

--

Sitting in her office, Misato chugged another cup of coffee. One more country and she will have access to her fridge again!

That is, if it wasn't destroyed by the stray explosions.

Looking at the dark liquid, she tried to see her reflection. The UN has yet to commence the attack, joining the civil war against the government. Most likely they are waiting for the battle to end, ensuring the least casualties on THEIR side.

Sighing happily, Misato sank back to her chair. She smiled at the thought of the aluminum can, containing the carbonated, alcoholic drink within...

--

Ritsuko stood on the catwalk, looking at her budget for this overwhelmingly expensive continuation of Shinji's request.

"This... What the hell IS this?" Ritsuko asked in surprise, amazed at the amount of money she was given. "What IS he planning? This is more money than the Angel Research Fund!" She looked suspiciously at the purple mecha, and the opened chest. "Guess he won't be able to sortie for a while."

"Ma'am! We've finished unloading the core!" A mechanic shouted below, standing on a massive equipment used.

"Good. Begin break down process."

--

Unconsciously, Shinji found his hands on top of Asuka's.

Unconsciously, Asuka found herself smiling at the warmth.

Unconsciously, both of them looked at each other at the same time.

Finally, and unconsciously, Shinji flew a few feet away from where he was lying down just a moment before.

"Baka-Shinji! Don't try taking advantage of me!" Asuka shouted angrily, but still unable to conceal her smile.

"S-Sorry Asuka." Shinji replied sheepishly, like usual. However, soon his tone became serious. "I just wanted to do it once."

"S-Shinji?"

Reverting back to his old self, Shinji apologized repeatedly, as he began to block Asuka's furious attacks after each attempt. Seemingly with no effort, but neither him nor Asuka realized so.

Soon, the two became tired, and Shinji collapsed on the grass with bruised arms and red hands. He laughed, hard. Just as suddenly as it began, it changed into a more playful fight near the end.

Setting the mood, Asuka could only give in to the ground beneath her. She laughed with Shinji, and allowed his warm palm to caress her slightly bruised right knuckle.

"Asuka?" Shinji asked incredulously.

"What?"

"Sorry!" He shouted, before retracting his hand, which had awarded him with a slap to the back of his head.

"Stop apologizing! Consider it an honor to hold the great Sohryu Asuka Langley's hand!" The red haired girl replied angrily, and caressed her bruised knuckle with her own left hand. Missing the warmth, she got up. "Yea, well, sit here all you like, baka-Shinji. I'm getting cold."

"Asuka... The Geo front... It's beautiful, isn't it?" The proclaimed idiot suddenly blurted.

"So what?"

"I wish I could see more of it." He simply said, and got up to leave for the other direction.

Watching the back of his boyish figure, Asuka could only wonder what he had meant.

--

Misato sighed as she fed Pen-Pen. It seemed that Shinji still wasn't back yet. Pen-Pen had came to her for food like the intelligent bird that it is. Knowing it's either curry instants or starve, the bird chose the former.

"Pen-Pen... What do you think he's doing out there?" The purple haired major crouched down, and brought the bird to eye level.

"WARK!"

"I hope nothing bad happened to him..."

Just then, as if on cue, and annoyed and confused Asuka walked by with a bad looking knuckle.

"WARK!" The penguin shouted, pointing at the girl. Turning, the Major looked at what the bird wanted her to see.

"He's alive." The major stated, in a matter of fact tone.

--

Kaji laughed silently, seeing the exchange from behind his bush. He had caused a massacre. He was the one who made this mess. Now that he has avenged his friends, all that was left was to see Shinji's plan through to redeem some of himself.

He did not approve of it. When Shinji had explained it to him, he was whole-heartedly against his little twist.

But it was the only way, that he knew. Biting down his own selfish opinion, he had sworn to follow Shinji to the end.

"Captain Imo! We have spotted spies recording the Evangelion's work!" His radio buzzed.

"Agent Akanasu, keep them occupied and have Captain Ringo's team to assist you. Leave no survivors. Agent Tou's team will join you in 5 minutes should you need further assistance." Kaji commanded. "Even if they're the UN, the project is top secret." Kaji picked up his sniper rifle, and started his assassin hunt, in case there were any.

--

Shinji sat at the edge of Geofront, looking out to the lake. He smiled to himself as the wind blew his hair and his clothes into the air.

"How corny... This is something you only see in movies." He said to himself, amused. "Ike, chouhizatsu..." He murmured to himself as he closed his eyes. "I'll preserve your gift with it, Kaworu..."

Just then, his radio buzzed with the information on the spies. Ignoring it, he continued to stare into the distance.

"USA will be the last, and I will end this cursed bloodline." Shinji smiled bitterly. "I wonder how we got into the civilian abusing business in the first place..."

--

Misato's face, no doubt, frowned. A perfect excuse simply had to happen when Shinji could nor sortie. The UN will likely not wait, because the longer USA is put off the hook, the more dangerous they could become. Knowing that USA had the manpower to go on missions in middle of the civil war, UN's policy about waiting for the Americans to kill themselves began to falter.

Nuclear warheads were rumored to be activating right this instant, and USA controls much of the satellites in space. If they had the time to take over the satellite defense system, effective interception would be impossible without much sacrifice.

Rushing to the bridge, even though NERV was unable to provide assistance at this moment, the major pulled on her flight jacket. Any time now the UN will be declaring war, and any time now the final all-out war will begin.

The door closed behind her, as she shouted to her subordinates. "Status! Now!"

"UN has declared war, but has yet to make a move!" Shigeru shouted.

"Army mobilized!" Makoto followed, the instant Shigeru finished.

"In the brink of victory, war is starting again..." Misato sighed to herself.

Just then, a transmission came through. It was the leader of UN.

"Major Katsuragi. We acknowledge your tactical prowess. You shall be the tactician for this battle, since NERV is unable to provide manpower for this mission." The stern man commanded.

"But we hardly have had the tim-"

"That was an order." The UN commander cut her off.

"I understand. Shigeru! Status of army! Split into task forces!"

--

Asuka sighed. If only her Eva had an S2 organ, she could've sortied in Shinji's place. But the place of her birth was the one being attacked, and she most likely wouldn't want to take part in ripping it apart.

"Baka-Shinji!" Asuka screamed, as she punched her wall once more. The bruise on her knuckle becoming more and more obvious. Curling up, she once again pondered upon the reason of her lingering facade. She wanted to show Shinji her weak side, the side she wanted him to protect. Perhaps that's all she need to make him hers, but her facade of strength simply stuck on like glue, causing her much confusion. Even if Kaji made her feel secure acknowledging him, she still couldn't do it.

"Shinji, you idiot..." She said to herself, as she wiped a tear threatening to flow. "You're always making me cry..." She smiled a bitter smile, and began waiting the war out.

--

Agent Tou, real name Honshin Netsuai, reloaded his pistol. He was a handsome young man that most girls would swoon over, and his name only contributed to that fact.

However, he was a complete nerd. His looks went down the drain after 5 minutes of conversation with any attractive female.

Another Kensuke, except with looks, basically. He loved warfare, though he loved only the machinery. The ships, the planes, the guns, and most of all, the Evas.

However, unlike Kensuke, he was accepted as an agent and quickly rose through the ranks. Kaji had taught him many things, and his slender, yet muscular body had proved useful in the carefree man's strict teachings. He was proud to have been one of the very few to be trained by the man who escaped death.

Not so proud of the fact he was a tool for Kaji's light-hearted flirting, however. A handsome young man was the perfect bait for attractive girls, which an older, more mature man can have the pleasure of flirting with.

"Captain Imo, we have cleared the incident up. However, I believe they have recorded part of the work."

"It won't matter. The work has not entered the second phase yet. No harm done, good work Tou! I'll buy you a drink tonight." Kaji's voice replied through the radio.

"Captain Imo, what about the Major?" The young man asked, recently learning of their relationship.

Kaji chose the wise decision to cut the conversation and back out while he's ahead. However, in his nervousness, he accidentally pulled the trigger of his gun and shot into the air.

"Captain Imo? Captain Imo!" Honshin shouted into the radio, horrified, thinking Kaji had been shot. Switching channels, he shouted to the rest of the agents.

"Captain Imo has been shot! Team Uri, meet at his post!" With that, the impulsive man ran as fast as he could.

--

Shinji heard the loud bang of gunshot, and turned around. What greeted him was a big branch hitting the ground. He took out his self-defense pistol, and cursed himself for letting his guard down just because Japan is secured.

"Who's there?" He asked, holding his pistol in a defensive stance. Getting no answer, he shot 2 warning shots.

"It's just me!" A voice shouted, and Shinji breathed a sigh of relief.

"Kaji? What are you doing here?" The confused boy asked.

"Watching over you, of course!" Kaji replied with his carefree tone, getting up and dusting himself.

"I see." Shinji simply said, and returned to his original spot.

Just then, the team of agents arrived.

"CAPTAIN IMO! Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Honshin asked hurriedly.

"WHAT are you doing here?" Kaji asked, surprised.

"Iheardagunshotonyourradio and I rushed here!" The young man spoke, as the rest of the team looked at the poor innocent agent with angry eyes.

Shinji simply tuned them out as everybody started to point their fingers at Honshin, and checked what was going on at NERV.

--

Misato smiled to herself as the citizens cheered at the arrival of UN forces. She had more support than she thought. Shouting orders into her radio, she effectively fired up the armies of men with her endless teasing.

"Men are so simple..." Misato said to herself, amused, as she sat at the commander's desk. Makoto sighed dreamily, further proving Misato's point.

Shigeru was less than amused by her remarks, however. But due to the hilarity of the soldiers' responses, he kept his comments to himself.

"Major! Squads Alpha, Inu, and Chevalier have been decimated!" Shigeru shouted from his console suddenly, snapping out of his gaze of conflicting emotions.

"Impossible! They were not even engaged in combat just a second ago!" Misato exclaimed from her comfortable seat.

"Apparently they have long-range artillery with enhanced detection systems." Maya said, worriedly. "I don't think we can force our way through."

"Damn it! Call an air-strike!" Misato fumed, furious that they are deploying a cheap defense strategy.

"Impossible! Visuals show anti-air artillery!" Makoto shouted from his console, scanning through the data sent.

"Deploy Sahaqiel."

All heads turned to the entrance, a jacket-clad commander stood there with an indifferent face.

"Shinji! Where were you?" Misato asked, worried that he might have been attacked.

"In the Geo front. Deploy Sahaqiel, Maya." The boy answered, and then repeated.

"Yes sir!" The technician turned back to her console and began her work. Others soon followed suit.

Fuyutsuki smiled as Shinji took his seat back from Misato. "It's about to end, isn't it?"

"Yes, Fuyutsuki-sensei." Shinji smiled as he bridged his hands in front of his face. "It's all about to end." _"I want to tell you it hurts, Fuyutsuki-sensei..."_

--

Asuka chewed on her nails and paced around her room, bored out of her mind. She wondered where Shinji had gone, but dismissed the thought of finding him immediately after it popped into her head. Having nothing to do, the war all the way across the ocean and all, she could only wait.

"Shinji is hurting."

Though surprised, Asuka immediately recognized the obvious style of speech.

"How are you, Asuka?" The ethereal boy asked with a smile on his face. The smile seemingly soothed all of Asuka's fears and anger.

"Just fine!" She mustered what was left of her rage, and turned away quickly. "What do you want?"

"For Shinji to be happy." Kaworu said simply. "I want him to be happy. He is confused."

"Confused?" Asuka asked, not knowing what Kaworu was talking about. She couldn't understand why Shinji would be.

"Something is troubling him. He fears something." Kaworu answered. "Asuka, what do you feel for him?"

"Nothing at all! Who could feel for that idiot, anyways?" Asuka snorted, attempting to sound convincing. Her empty words deceived the naïve boy, but her empty heart did not.

"Asuka. You're worthy." Kaworu smiled.

"Worthy?"

"Worthy of love. You deserve it." He laughed. "That is, I love you, Asuka."

Asuka stared blankly at the boy who had just confessed to her, jaws wide open. Apparently, this amused Kaworu, as he laughed a soft laugh.

"I had said the same thing to Shinji. Please do not misunderstand like he has." With that, the boy disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.

"What... Was that all about?" Asuka looked incredulously at the spot where the boy stood a moment before.

--

Rei stood outside waiting. "Have you told her?"

Kaworu nodded with a smile, as he escorted the blue haired girl.

"I hope she understood."

"This is the only way I know of to stop Shinji-sama." Rei stated simply.

"I understand, Rei."

The two walked down the hall, their opposing personalities doing no better than their red eyes at freaking people out.

--

"Sahaqiel has destroyed the first line of defense!" Shigeru informed those with greater power. "Team Neko has broken through, proceeding to infiltrate defense control center Nezu!"

"What's the status on Team Kanraku?" Misato asked, worried that Neko might not make it in time.

"Kenraku is under heavy automatic defense fire, but their make-shift bunker will hold for another 20 minutes!"

"How long until Neko infiltrates Nezu?"

"According to calculations, at this level of resistance, 10 minutes to reach the control center." Makoto answered.

Shinji sat worriedly at his desk digesting the news. Victory will be difficult with the advanced military weaponry of USA, but if they are able to take control over even one USA satellite, the combined Magi system attack will be able to take over the USA defense systems and turn it against their creators. Target Nezu is suspected to be the command center of one of the satellites.

"Status on Team Kaigyo!" The major continued.

"Kaigyo successfully evaded Team Same! Team Ama engaged Same in combat. Everything is going according to original plans." Shigeru announced, which brought a smile on Misato's face.

"Nobody beats the tactical prowess of Misato Katsuragi!" She laughed as reports of the various objectives being met, taking USA over bit by bit.

"Target Nezu destroyed by enemy! Hacking process halted until new connection can be made." Makoto shouted suddenly.

"Damn it! Pull everybody back and proceed with plan B!"

It took the best tactician to think up of a brilliant feint operation and a backup just in case. But that's why Katsuragi was hired by NERV.

"Sahaqiel opened defense lines 2 to 5!" Maya informed. "Heavy damage sustained, it cannot fight anymore. Requesting to order retreat!"

"Permission granted." Shinji said calmly. "He has completed his role flawlessly."

As the Angel retreated, the Predator-Food Alliance used their sheer force in numbers to break through the defense line. Killing all those who dared to stand in their way, the Predators ripped apart everything with heavy firepower. In the deadly attacks of the remaining artillery fire and the fierce bullets of the advanced projectile mechanisms used by Americans, the Food Squadron used their supplied defense equipment to block the damage.

Casualties were minimal from the teamwork Misato had promoted, as the Americans were slowly pushed back.

"Team Kasai annihilated!" Shigeru shouted. The second defense squadron had been destroyed.

"No matter. Push onwards!" Misato commanded. The advance was slow and painfully required patience. Whoever tried to rush into the hoards of American army would no doubt come out a beehive.

"Permission to deploy Zuruel, Armisael and Ramiel granted." Shinji announced, as Maya hurried their release.

Suddenly, the Geo Front rocked uncontrollably.

A nuclear bomb has been dropped onto Tokyo-3.

**_To be continued... Maybe?_**

A/N: OMG! SRTJ IS OUT! EVERYBODY WITH A GBA GET IT!

CLIFFHANGER! School ate away my creative juices. I have a perfect ending thought up, but damn I can't think of anything GOOD enough to fill the story in until chapter 22 now.

ARGH!

Hope you guys can put up with this stupidity.

Here's the forbidden omake!

--

"A.C. 2015. War was beginning." Misato sighed to herself.

Suddenly, a chorus of gunshots echoed the room. The bridge bunnies looked at each other, and laughed.

"Guess we all had the same thing on our minds, eh?" Shigeru broke out of the trance first.

"I... I killed Misato... But damn was it worth it!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I shot her first, damn it!" Maya blurted out, her eyes rivaling those of Asuka's.

The other two stared at her in shock, as she quickly tried to regain her composure. Flashing a smile, the command bridge turned into a garden of Eden.

"Yes, Shigeru? Makoto?" She asked in the most innocent tone she could muster, bringing forth wild woodland creatures.

The two swooned and fell into an unconscious heaven.

"Men are so simple." Maya snorted, as she sat back on her console. "A bit of innocence and they go 'woosh!' Asuka should've listened to me."


End file.
